Cold Darkness
by ChaosChick12
Summary: A new year brings new rules. Each team has to have a female member apart of it. But when the Blitzkrieg Boys get their new teammate, she brings not only more power to the team, but secrets that change their lives. some language violence later TalaxOC
1. Ch 1 New Teammate

Chaos: Alrighty then first chapter is up and hopefully everyone will like it.

Tonya: Yeah let's hope everyone does enjoy otherwise she'll torture you.

Kai: Tonya you just screwed yourself over you know that?

Chaos: For that comment you can do the disclaimer Tonya.

Tonya: Shit! Oh well, Chaoschick12 doesn't own beyblade or its characters. Just pawns like me. *tear*

Chaos: While I get the guys to make her feel better, here's the first chapter.

~*New Teammate*~

_It is said that another world coexists with our own. That world is supposed to be made of the six essential powers of earth, fire, wind, water, light, and darkness. For each power there is a separate territory for just that element to reign. That world is where all the spirits were originally from before coming to our own. Those that remember that world still pass between it, and our own as they please. Many have forgotten about that world and what it had once held for them. Many spirits still exist within that world, most chose to stay in the human world and are now called bitbeasts. Some spirits hate those who've tied themselves to humans. These spirits unfortunately aren't able to pass through, they are chained to their world. But a key will come one day, to unlock the path to that world once again… for better, or for worse._

_._._

In Japan the rain was pouring down hard, water completely covered the streets all around. People were running to hide underneath signs, covers, and anything else they could find. Well, all except one girl. She had on a purple spaghetti strap shirt and hip hugging jeans with regular black shoes. She was soaked to the bone, but the rain didn't seem to bother her. Somehow her headphones hadn't frizzed out on her yet, so she was listening to her music as she walked. A lot of people stared at her like she was crazy, but she didn't care. By now the streets were cleared except for the girl who seemed to wander around aimlessly, unsure of where she was going.

'_Tonya, you do realize that at some point you're going to have to dry off and get warm don't you?'_ The all too familiar voice of her bitbeast popped into her head and the girl just laughed.

'_Shadow, you worry way too much. I haven't seen rain like this in forever! And besides it's not like anything is going to really happen to me, the worst would be that I get sick. But if you insist, I guess I can hide out for awhile.' _She looked around and spotted a bridge and headed for it. She got underneath it and drew her knees up to her chest and sat there.

"I might as well sit here for awhile. I have no idea where I need to go. So much for my brilliant plan of getting my bearings first. Oh well, if worst comes to worst then I'll call a cab or something." She sighed as she sat there wet and numb. She pulled her earphones out and put her music up as loud as it would go. She could hear it clearly blasting out of the little buds and she just leaned back against the cold cement support of the bridge.

The water in the river filled up and began to rush by, creating a roaring noise. The fall of the rain was the only other noise she could hear on the empty streets near the bridge. She thought about moving, but vetoed it quickly since all she'd be doing is walking in circles. Tonya put her mp3 player away and just laid back on the wet grass and closed her eyes to think.

_._._

"Shit, this rain is just getting worse. Can't believe I chose to walk today of all days." A certain slate haired youth was trying his best to ignore the rain, but it only pissed him off more. He was just glad no one else was on the streets, last thing he needed was a crowd staring at him as he walked through the mess. His clothes had been soaked through as soon as he'd left his house.

"I wonder why Mr. Dickinson had to see me. Couldn't he have just come to my place instead of making me trudge through this rain?" Kai rolled his eyes and kept walking at a steady pace, even though his feet were numb from the water on the sidewalk.

'_It's obviously something important master. Otherwise he wouldn't have asked you to meet him alone at the training center. Although I agree with you on why he asked you to go there instead of coming to see you himself.' _ Inside his head Dranzer pondered the little mystery herself, leaving Kai to the sound of the rain falling hard on the ground.

He walked in silence, pissed that he was soaked to the bone from the rain when he could be doing something better with his time. He was just glad that it didn't bother him that much. The cold rain was nothing compared to the freezing temperatures of Moscow that he grew up with. As he passed by the river, he noticed a girl lying down underneath the bridge. Her eyes were closed and Kai was curious as to why another person was out here. He walked over to check on her and saw that she wasn't moving much. When he got under the bridge, he saw that she was about a year younger than he was.

"Hey, wake up." Kai nudged the girl with his foot and she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What the hell buddy?" She snapped up and looked at Kai, who she saw was as wet as her. "Well it seems I'm not the only crazy person out in the rain." She sat up straight and folded her legs underneath her. Kai was a little surprised to see the girl smiling at him, when she was drenched as much as he was.

"Say, you're Kai Hiwatari right? Do you know how to get to the BBA Training Center? I'm supposed to be meeting someone there but I have no idea where I'm going." She stood up and looked at him with a smile on her face. Kai was wary at first, not sure if she had some ulterior motive.

'Well, I guess it can't hurt to show her the way. I just hope she's not another mindless fan.' Kai turned around and motioned for her to follow him.

For a good while the two walked in almost silence. Tonya was humming and Kai was trying his best to act like she wasn't there. Not once did she ask about him, his teammates, or about the world championships. She followed him, just humming a song from what he assumed. He glanced back out of his eye and saw a blade and launcher both attached to a black belt that on one side hung on her hip and the other farther down her leg. Her hair was brown, long, and was up in a ponytail that hung down to about the middle of her back. On one side of her face were her bangs sticking to her cheek from the water, which she pushed behind her ear. Her eyes were a honey brown and she was short, the top of her head reached his chin.

"So why are you going to the training center?" Kai turned his head just a fraction to look at her and she just caught up and walked by his side.

"I was supposed to meet someone there. It's obviously for beyblading reasons. I was competing in a tournament in a city one day for fun, and next thing I know I'm invited to come to Japan for some position offer. How about you?" She looked at him and Kai faced forward again.

"I'm meeting someone important there. As for why I don't know." Kai looked at the girl again and wondered why she wasn't shaking from the rain. "Aren't you cold? You barely have anything covering you." Kai looked at her and saw Tonya shake her head no.

"My body is mainly numb so I can barely feel anything. Besides I love being outside when it's raining. I love the smell and feel of rain and it's been awhile since I've got to see rain anyways. By the way I'm Tonya, Tonya Shadray." She smiled at him and Kai just nodded. He was surprised at how open the girl was with him.

"That's the training center right up there." Kai pointed ahead and Tonya just nodded.

The two finally made it to the building and when they walked inside, the two ladies working the front desk made a fuss over them. They ran to get them towels so the two could dry themselves off. The warmth of the building brought a slight stinging sensation to two teens skin, but other than that they were fine. Tonya turned away from Kai to talk to one of the ladies and when she got the information she needed she faced Kai again.

"Well it was nice to meet you Kai. Thanks for bringing me here by the way. Maybe we'll see each other again. Bye." She waved to him as she took off down the hallway and disappeared.

"Not too often you find people like that." Kai mumbled under his breath and rolled his eyes. One of the ladies stood there, just looking at Kai until she got up the courage to break the silence.

"Excuse me, Kai Hiwatari right? Mr. Dickinson wants you to meet him in room 108." He nodded at the lady as he walked down the long hallway until he finally found the room. He pushed the doors open and saw Mr. Dickinson sitting down, smiling as Kai walked towards him.

"Ah Kai, just the boy I wanted to see." Mr. D stood up and shook hands with Kai who just about towered over him now.

"Mr. Dickinson what is it that was so urgent you had to discuss with me?" Kai folded his arms and stared at the old man who just sat back down. His voice was icier than intended, but he hadn't enjoyed his trip over here.

"Well, I thought I should inform you because you can convince your team better than I can." Kai eyed the old man who just continued. "See there's been a change in the rules this year and why I have no idea. I was over ruled this time and could do nothing to change it. We've switched up to the best 3 out of 5 this year. If you your team win 3 battles then you don't have to worry about fighting the last 2. Each team must have five teammates or they can't compete. F-Dynasty split up and went to different teams to compete, but the Majestics are taking their place and some teams will be gaining and losing members." Mr. D pulled out a handkerchief to wipe his face.

"I know you didn't make me trudge through that rain to tell me about a few simple rule changes." Kai stared at Mr. D who put his hankie away and nodded.

"Yes, but this next change may surprise you. While it doesn't affect the other teams as much, it does affect yours greatly. See this year there's a rule saying that you have to have a female apart of your team somehow. Whether she be manager, or teammate she has to be part of the team." Mr. D looked at Kai who just stood there, unable to accept what he'd heard. His arms were folded over his chest and his nails dug into his skin.

"So you're saying that we have to have a girl on our team whether we like it or not? Otherwise we can't compete right?" Kai turned away and growled, he didn't like the idea of having a girl on the team when she'd only get in the way.

"I thought you might say something like that. Not to worry though. I figured you didn't want a manager, so I began scouting for some of the better female bladers out there. And while I was scouting I happened to come across her." Mr. D motioned for Kai to turn around and when he heard the voice, he didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Oh man it feels good to be warm again! Thanks for the hot chocolate Mr. D." A small brown haired girl was smiling, but stopped when she saw Kai turn around to look at her.

"Holy shit it's you Kai! Looks like we meet again sooner than we thought huh?" Tonya walked up to Kai who just mumbled under his breath. Tonya ignored him and faced Mr. Dickinson.

"Well, looks like you two already know each other. Kai, Tonya here is one of the best we could find. You're more than welcome to have a practice match with her right here and now if you'd like to test her out." Mr. D motioned towards the dish and Kai didn't move. Tonya sighed as she rolled her eyes at his silence.

"It's not that bad of an idea really. If I lose horribly, you don't have to add me to your team. But if I win, then I for sure get the spot ok?" Tonya loaded her blade which was black and purple onto a black launcher.

"Fine, but I'm not going easy on you." Kai grunted as he pulled out his own gear and took up his position near the dish. When both were ready they did the countdown together.

"3, 2, 1, let it rip!"

The two blades were launched and right away Tonya took control of the battle taking the vet by surprise. Kai was amazed by the speed of her blade and how she was able to easily control it. If he dodged she would counter right away, never letting up on him. He was impressed at how well she was able to maneuver her blade very easily. She stood there calm as could be, just idly watching the match with a smile on her lips. At one point Kai was able to turn the battle and began to deliver blows of his own, but she just stood there with a smile on her face.

"Alright you're good and can handle your blade, I'll give you that. But can you handle this?" Kai kicked up his energy and it began to deliver hard blows knocking the black blade backwards. Her playful expression changed within a blink of an eye as she got serious and her blade began to speed up, matching Kai's strength and speed.

"So we're finally getting serious huh? Ok Shadow time to use Twilight Dance!" When Tonya called out the move, her blade began to speed up even more.

The black blade began to dodge Kai's blade with ease, and it was able to deliver blows of its own within the blurring motion. It actually looked as if the two blades were dancing with each other around the dish. Both bladers were focusing hard on the match and Mr. D was impressed with how the two were battling right then and there. Finally, Kai called back his blade and Tonya stared at him with a confused look on her face as her own blade returned to her hand.

"Hey, we didn't finish the battle." Tonya looked at him like a little kid who didn't get to finish their candy. Her voice matched her look perfectly and Kai just turned away with an expression that said 'shoot me now'.

"You'll do fine. Mr. Dickinson I'll pass the word along to Tala and she will be with us when we show up for the start of the championships." Kai walked over to Mr. Dickinson who was glad that Kai was ok with his choice.

"I knew you'd like her. I'll admit, her personality is bubblier than what you're normally used to. But she's as good a blader as any, I think you can reign her in if necessary." Mr. Dickinson chuckled as Tonya walked over to where the two males were standing.

"Thanks Mr. Dickinson, but I they won't control me that easily." She glanced at Kai as a smirk played at her lips.

"So what am I doing for sleeping arrangements? We never actually discussed it all the way." Tonya looked at Mr. Dickinson, but Kai cut him off.

"I guess you can come stay with me. My home is big enough. Plus I might as well get used to being around you." Kai sighed and turned and silently left. Tonya quickly said goodbye and caught up with Kai, not wanting to be left behind.

_._._

This time Kai flagged down a cab for the two of them to ride in. The rain had let up and now it was just a small drizzle. Even with the drizzle, he wasn't about to walk back in that weather. When the cab had dropped them off at Kai's home, Tonya had to keep her jaw from dropping. It was a huge mansion and she found it hard to believe that he lived there by himself without anyone at all. They went inside and Tonya just stood there, not wanting to do anything to upset him.

"There are rooms on this floor and the next one up. You can choose any that are free. Do you have any clothes that you can change in to? Those still look wet." Kai looked at Tonya who just shook her head no.

"I can't really afford to have many clothes. I'll be ok, I'm just going to take these off and let them dry over night. I'll just sleep in my bra and underwear, I just hope it's not really cold tonight." Tonya rubbed her arms as she went in search of a room. Kai just stood there shaking his head, unsure of what he was going to do with her.

"Great, this is going to be a long tournament." He headed upstairs to his own room to change into some sweats and a muscle shirt. When he was changed he walked down the hallway, trying to find the small girl.

"Tonya! Where are you?" Kai was walking down his hallway, trying to find his guest and getting aggravated with each passing minute. He reached the end of the hallway and was about to turn around when he heard a voice.

"In here! Sorry Kai, what is it?" She came out of a room and Kai just tossed some clothes at her. "What was that for?" She glared at him and he turned around.

"Warm clothes I'm letting you borrow. If you don't want them, then give them back." He turned around and just saw her look at them. Tonya held them close to her and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Fat chance. Free clothes, I'm not complaining except for the fact that you threw them at my face. Oh well, thanks anyways." She smiled at him as she tilted her head, and Kai was suddenly reminded of a little kid again for some reason.

"Go change, I can see you shaking in those wet clothes." Kai walked away as Tonya ran back into her room and changed quickly into the clothes that were slightly big for her.

_._._

Downstairs Kai was heating up water and had a mug out for hot chocolate. Tonya walked in with his clothes hanging off her small body. He saw that she'd rolled his pants up a few times as she walked past him. His muscle shirt hung down past her waist and Kai just shook his head. She pulled up a chair and just watched him wander around the kitchen in silence for awhile. Finally the silence started to bother her and she turned on his radio and Kai just looked at her. Tonya looked at him, daring him to say something. He wasn't in the mood for arguing so he just looked away and finished making the coco. Tonya scooted her chair closer to him and held the warm cup in her hand as she looked up at him.

"Kai, can I ask you something? Even though I don't even really know you all that well?" she looked at him and Kai just glanced up slightly. "I don't get how you and your teammates can stand to be so alone, except with each other." She put the cup down and leaned on her hands. Kai got the little kid feeling again when he looked at her.

"That's how it's always been for us. Is that a good enough answer for you?" He snipped at her as he saw her nod. He watched as she started to play with something on the counter.

"How old are you really? Has anyone ever told you act like a little kid?" Kai stared at her as she nodded her head and looked up at him.

"I'm 16 and yeah, my uncle used told me that all the time. He used to say that I had the mind set of a 5 year old, and that's why I wouldn't get any taller. The more I acted like a kid, the more I wouldn't grow. He was always saying stuff like that though so it didn't bug me much." She smiled and Kai was amazed yet again at how open she was.

"What about you Kai? Do you ever have moments like that or no?" She stared at him and Kai stood there for awhile until he finally shook his head.

"No, I wouldn't know how to be like an ignorant kid. Are you just one of those people who likes to talk all the time?" His voice had an edge to it and Tonya just shrugged.

"Sometimes I do, and sometimes I enjoy the quiet. But…that's gotta suck for you guys." Her voice grew quiet and Kai thought he'd upset her. But another part of him was annoyed because she sounded as if she pitied him.

"Why is that?" Kai looked at her with hard eyes and Tonya looked took a sip of her coco and looked into the brown mixture.

"To not know what it's like to be free and have fun? To have a chance to make friends and enjoy things when you're so carefree? To get the chance to fuck up every once in awhile and just wear your feelings on your sleeves?"

She looked at him with soft, caring eyes and Kai was taken back. He faced her with confused eyes, but he quickly recovered his expression. He couldn't believe that he'd let his guard down with her. Tonya sighed and then continued.

"My uncle knew a lot about what had happened to your family. Bet you didn't even know your dad and my uncle were friends did you?" She looked up and a small smile graced her lips. "I wonder, if you're grandfather hadn't been all evil and power hungry. You think we would've become friends?" Tonya stared at him and Kai shrugged.

He faced away and tried to keep from shaking at the mention of his family. Part of him wanted to yell at her for lying to him, but his curiosity got the better of him and he couldn't help but ask a question burning at him.

"Did…did my father ever mention me?" Kai kept his back to her, so he didn't see her facial expression.

"All the time. He would talk about how great you were at blading and how you'd become famous one day. I remember one time he said that he wished he could've been in your life more, but then your parents pasted away and your grandfather made his move." Tonya looked down again and Kai was really shaking now. He was ready to explode on her, turn and call her a liar.

"Heh, you probably don't believe me do you? I don't blame you, if someone came up to me saying they'd known my parents while I was a kid I would want to scream at them and call them a liar. So if you wish to, go ahead." Kai turned around and saw her just twirling her hair in her fingers. She sipped her coco some more and waited for Kai to say something.

"You didn't know your parents, did you?" He stared at her as the meaning of her words set in. He watched her shake her head slowly.

"Both were killed when I was just a baby so I don't have any memories of them. My uncle is the only parent I've known all my life. He's the one who wanted me to do this in the first place. He saw how happy blading made me, so he sent me to enter in a tournament and that's how I ended up here. I know he won't be lonely, his work always keeps him busy." Tonya looked at Kai, who just stood there. Her eyes were honest and he found it hard to believe that she'd opened up to him so easily.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Thanks again for the clothes and letting me stay here." She got up and walked to the door, stopped, and turned around. "Oh and Kai, it's never too late to recapture it." She smiled at him and walked through the door.

* * *

Ok there's the first chapter. I hope this one came out good so please review!


	2. Ch 2 Truce

Chaos: Yeah, like I said first chapter was slow. But I'll give you a little more action in this one I promise.

Kai: So I won't be trapped alone with chatter box now will I? *looks at Tonya*

Tonya: Hey that's mean! *flings stuff at him trying to hit him*

Kai: You're trying to hit me with hard objects, and you call my comment mean? *runs away dodging*

Chaos: *sighs* Well, since those two are busy, I'll do the disclaimer. I don't own beyblade or any of its characters. Just my OC's is all. Now let's get on with the second chapter!

~*Truce*~

Two weeks had passed and Tala had heard nothing from Kai. The last message he'd gotten was a day ago, saying that they needed to come to Japan for the start of the tournament. Typical Kai had left out something, Tala knew it. But regardless he, Bryan, and Spencer hopped on a plane the next day and headed for Japan. They got off at about 6 p.m. and hopped a cab to Kai's place. Tala found a spare key to let themselves in and wait. He knew his friend would be out this late in the evening. The guys knew the routine, find a room for now and then pump Hiwatari full of questions later.

"Tala, why do you think Kai wanted us here so early? The tournament is still a good 2 weeks away from starting." Bryan looked at his captain who was just as curious as he was.

"I don't know Bryan. But we'll get our answers. He said it was for team training purposes, but I wonder if that's really the case." Tala was sitting on the couch with his arms folded, trying to figure what Kai had in mind.

"Well we won't have to wait for long. Here he comes now." Spencer let the curtain fall and a grin was on his face. "And apparently he has a girl with him too." The other two's heads snapped to Spencer who just nodded.

Just then the door opened and Kai walked in with a girl following him. Tala couldn't believe his eyes, Kai with a girl? Kai saw his teammates shocked faces and knew exactly what they were thinking. The girl quickly went to the closet for a blanket and bundled up in it to keep from shivering. The evening air had been cold and bit at her skin, turning it pink. She saw the other guys and just looked at Kai, waiting to see what he was going to do.

"Never thought you'd be the one to have a girlfriend Kai." Tala smirked at Kai who just returned it.

"Tala, I didn't think you were that stupid." Tala's face was wiped clean and Kai looked at the other two standing there. "No she's here for a very different reason." Kai motioned for her to come to him and she stood there quietly.

"Guys, this is our new teammate. Tonya Shadray." Kai stared at them while Tonya bowed slightly, to be polite.

All of them had shock cross their faces. They didn't know if Kai was playing a joke on them, and they all glared at him in unison. Tonya stood beside Kai, knowing something bad was about to happen. She didn't wish to be in the firing range but she wasn't going to hide like a coward from them either. Bryan was the first to stand up and voice his thoughts.

"Kai whatever sick joke this is it better stop!" Bryan was full of rage, he couldn't believe Kai would pull something like this on them.

"Why would you pull us all the way out here just to tell us that lie?" Spencer was standing next to his friend and both were glaring at Kai. When Tala didn't say anything, Kai threw a paper at them.

"A new rule was put into effect. Each team has to have a female blader on no matter what. And I've already put Tonya through the ropes so I know she's not some two-bit slacker who'll get in the way." Kai's eyes were firm and Tala looked at the girl who was to join the team. Anger burned in her honey eyes what had been said about her. They'd slapped her in the face with their words.

"I see. Well Tonya is it? Do you want to say something?" Tala's cold eyes focused on her and a she nodded as her gaze shifted on them all. She refused to be intimidated by any of them.

"You heard what Kai said. He put me to the test and approves of me. But if you think otherwise I'd be more than happy to battle any of you if you wish." She glared at them and Tala had to admit that for a girl, it wasn't a bad attempt.

Her voice was hard and Kai only knew what could come of this, trouble. Her glare shifted to a softer expression and a smirk slowly appeared on her face. Kai saw that look and after being with her for about a week, he recognized that glint in her eyes. She was up to something and he knew it.

"That is, unless you're afraid?" Her voice leaked out with venom and the older boys were out raged that she was calling them out.

"I'll take you up on your challenge. Here and now we battle. I've got no problem beating that look off your face." Bryan stepped up to her and Tonya nodded, pleased that one of them was willing to take her on.

_._._

Down below in Kai's basement was a huge beyblade dish. Both bladers wasted no time and took their spots on either side of the dish. They loaded their blades in silence and waited. Bryan glared at Tonya, but her smirk only grew and it enraged Bryan more. Tala and Kai were sitting off to the side, Kai looking smug. Tala glanced at him from the corner of his eye and then focused back on the two. Spencer stepped up to do the countdown for the two to launch.

"Ready? 3, 2, 1!"

"Let it rip!"

The two launched and Bryan was the first to attack. His blade slammed Tonya's hard and then kept on the attack. Each time his blade hit, hers would fall back a bit. He pounded her, with one hit after another. Bryan was pleased to see that she wasn't fighting back, his eyes had been so focused on the match that he didn't see her observant eyes taking in his attacks. Tala on the other hand did and was about to say something, but Kai waved a hand in front of him silencing him.

"No, let Bryan figure it out himself. He got himself into this and he'll get out by himself." Kai looked at Tala who just focused back on the match.

"Ready to give up yet?" Bryan looked at Tonya who stood there calmly with her hands behind her back.

"As a matter of fact, no. I was watching you and now that I see how you move it's my turn!"

Tonya's blade sped up and the battle quickly turned. Kai recognized that speed and movements, but he knew Bryan wouldn't be able to handle it. The black blade whirred around the dish, slamming into Bryan's blade faster than he ever did to hers. She was dealing him more damage with each blow and he hated to admit, but if he didn't do something he would lose.

"No more messing around! Falborg finish this with Stroblitz!" Bryan's bitbeast complied as wind began to pick up.

Strong winds began to swirl inside the room and Tonya wondered what would happen next. As the wind picked up, his true attack became known. Tonya raised her arms in defense as the first blade of wind sliced at her arm. She looked at Bryan who was wearing a cocky grin upon his face. Another blade slashed at her other shoulder and she winced from the pain.

"If you surrender now I'll call off the attack!" Bryan shouted over the wind. He was sure that he had this battle won. But what took all the boys by surprise, except Kai, was that Tonya dropped her arms and looked at Bryan.

"You're too over confident Bryan! And now it'll be your downfall! Shadow it's time to show them a real attack. Use Darkness Inferno and end this!" Tonya made a slicing motion with her hand as her blade ramped off the side of the dish and rose into the air.

Her blade began to spin incredibly fast as it began to spark. Tala wondered what was going to happen, he knew that from the look on Kai's face that Bryan wouldn't win. A purplish black flame engulfed her blade and it illuminated the basement as if it was a strong torch. The blade darted downwards and headed for Bryan's blade before he had a chance to dodge. The attack hit dead on and Bryan's blade was slammed out and into the wall. His blade had part of the flames on it, but it died out quickly. He just stood there unable to move or think. A girl had just beaten him, something he thought would never happen. Bryan finally moved when he felt a slight stinging sensation on his cheek. A thin line of blood appeared and he reached up to wipe it away. Tonya called her blade back and replaced it in its pouch before turning to Tala.

"Satisfied?" Her voice was calm, but he could detect a slight edge to it.

"I guess she'll do." Tala glanced at Kai who sat there looking smug. Tonya just sighed and hissed when she felt something sting her. Kai sighed and looked at her.

"Tonya, your arms." He watched as she looked down and a surprised look crossed her face.

"Oh shit! I'm bleeding! Kai I'm gonna go and yeah you know!" Tonya pointed towards the stairs before taking off running to find a first aid kit to take care of herself. The three boys watched as the scatter brained girl ran out, leaving them all confused. She'd gone from hard and cold to a complete ditz in a blink of an eye.

"Mind explaining?" Tala looked at Kai who sat there smiling.

"That's Tonya for you. She can switch from being one thing to another just like that." He snapped his fingers and Tala found it hard to believe that he had to put up with someone like her.

"Don't worry, you get used to it after the first few days or so. I'm gonna go make sure she didn't trip in her rush to find a first aid kit" Kai stood and made his way to the stairs and back up to the main floor of his mansion. Tala saw Spencer helping Bryan and he just shook his head.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" He thought aloud. Tala stood and decided to head upstairs as well.

_._._

For most of the night, the guys fell back into their normal routine. Partly because Tonya very rarely came down from her room, not wanting to put up with the moody Bryan. She would only come down for some food or to ask Kai something. Each time Bryan would glare at her, but she never took notice. She knew it would take awhile for them to accept her. Especially since she'd just thrashed Bryan in front of his friends. It would only make things worse if she tried to be her normal bubbly self around them. So she isolated herself to the upstairs hallways, wandering around and looking at various rooms. She made sure to steer clear of the guys' rooms as she walked around. Soon she grew bored with that and just stayed in her room.

"Little one, are you ok?" Tonya looked over to the nightstand and saw her blade glow.

From out of it appeared a small black dragon. Small silver spikes covered its spine and its little tail held a small dagger at the end. Its silver claws glinted in what little light was shining through the window. Tonya had turned off the lights and turned on her radio to help her relax. A slow rock song was playing and the little dragon flew over to where his mistress sat. His yellow eyes held hers for a bit, until Tonya shook her head slowly to the side.

"No….I'm not. I thought coming here would be great and that I'd get to prove to my uncle I could make it. But now I'm not so sure." She leaned her head down on her knees as she sat on the window seat looking at the sky.

"It's not too late to go back. You know you always have a choice." Shadow put a claw on her and she just smiled weakly.

"I could, but I won't desert them like that. They need me in order to compete in the championships. Whether any of us like it or not, we're a team now." She looked out at the moon as her and Shadow sat there, enjoying the slow music.

_._._

Bryan was walking around the halls, trying to find Tonya. Kai and Tala had convinced him to drop his grudge against her. It wouldn't do the team any good to have teammates bickering with each other. Especially now with the tournament drawing closer. Bryan walked to the end of the hallway and cussed under his breath. He didn't know which room was hers. He started to head back, but stopped when he heard a small voice.

"I could, but I won't desert them like that. They need me in order to compete in the championships. Whether any of us like it or not, we're a team now."

Tonya's voice was low, and it sounded sad. He figured she was talking to herself, trying to convince herself to stay with them. He knocked on the door and gently pushed it open. Shadow quickly disappeared into his blade and Tonya turned to see, to her surprise, Bryan standing in the door way. She looked away from him and gazed back out the window.

"Care if I come in?"

"You're gonna anyways even if I say not to." She kept staring at the moon as he walked in. He stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. She looked at him and he finally decided to come out with it.

"Are you forcing yourself to stay here? If this is about what had happened earlier I came to….apologize."

He made a face at the last word and Tonya couldn't help but laugh. She fell off the window seat and hit the ground hard, but that didn't stop her laughter. Bryan looked at her like she was crazy and finally when she was able to get control of herself again. She smiled at him as she sat on the floor and shook her head.

"Thanks Bryan, you're forgiven. I didn't mean to get that….what's the word I want? I guess antagonizing works. I can get ticked off easily when it comes to certain things." She sat there with her head tilted onto her finger.

'Kai was right, she is able to switch moods within a blink of an eye.' Bryan thought to himself.

"As for your question, no I'm not forcing myself. I wanna be here and I want a chance to prove to you guys that I can help you." She looked at him with caring eyes. Bryan was taken off guard by that look and had to break eye contact with her.

"Why is that? Why did you pick our team to try and get on?" He glanced back at her and she shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't really know. You guys have always been one of my favorite teams. Your style of blading caught my eye and soon I found myself cheering for your team last year in front of my TV. When my uncle had entered me into a tournament in town, I'd gotten lucky that Mr. Dickinson had spotted me. Although now that I think about it they probably planned it. He said that he wanted me to come compete against some other girls for a spot on a world class team. I didn't know that it would be your team." She stared at him as she pushed herself off the floor.

"So since we're both on good terms, I take it this is a truce?" She walked over to him and he just shook his head and smiled slightly.

"Truce." He stuck his hand out and Tonya shook it.

_._._

Shortly after that everyone headed to bed. Training was going to begin early in the morning and none of them wanted to get caught sleeping in. Tala and them were surprised to see Tonya help Bryan reapply ointment to his little cut. Kai didn't think he would apologize, let alone let her get within 10 ft of him. The fact that he let her get that close was a miracle in its self. She'd already taken care of her arm and shoulder, but was glad to hear Spencer ask about it all the same. Spencer figured that if Bryan could get along with her, he could make an attempt too. Tala couldn't believe that they were being nice to her, but didn't question it. The better they all got along, the better they could work as a team.

All of them headed up to their rooms and before Tonya went into hers, she spotted Kai grinning at her. She just winked and closed her door. She curled under her blankets and by the time she'd hit her pillow she was fast asleep. But her sleep was restless that night. While the boys slept peacefully, her sleep was plagued with nightmares.

* * *

That's it for chapter 2. Nothing much to say, I'm exhausted since it's like 2 in the morning here. Review please and I'll start working on chapter three soon.


	3. Ch 3 First Battle

Chaos: Finally got this one done! It took awhile, but I finally did it. *wipes forehead*

Spencer: Well maybe if you wouldn't slack off so much.

Chaos: *glares at Spencer*

Spencer: Fine, I'll do the stupid disclaimer. Chaoschick12 doesn't own beyblade or its characters thankfully. Just her OC's

Chaos: Thank you Spencer! Enjoy everyone!

~*First Battle*~

For the next two weeks, the boys trained hard making sure Tonya could keep up with them. A lot of stuff they did she wasn't used to, but she refused to quit even once. Most times at night if they went to check on her in her room, they could hear her cussing from the pain. But in front of them she hid the fact that she was aching and they gave her credit for it. Despite her mainly bubbly nature, the guys were slowly warming to her and accepting her onto the team. But her sleep never improved. Almost every night she'd woken up sweating and shaking from a reoccurring nightmare that she couldn't suppress. She never once told the guys about it. They had enough to worry about without her adding to their problems.

Finally it was the day of the tournament and they all headed for the stadium, wanting to get there early. Tala didn't want to be harassed right of the back because of the new addition to his team. Luck was with them when they arrived and hardly anyone was at the stadium. When they entered, Tonya looked around her and was just a little stunned.

"Wow, hard to believe I'm actually here." She heard Kai step up next to her and let out a low chuckle.

"You're not gonna freak on us and screw up are you?" He looked at her with teasing eyes and she just shoved him as she rolled her own.

Tala led the way down to their locker room. The hallways underneath the stands were long and confusing if you weren't used to it. They dropped their gear and decided to chill for a bit. Tonya pulled out her mp3 and started to listen to another rock song, rock music helped her concentrate better. She sat in a corner playing with the fishnet on the top of her shirt as the guys all looked over their blades. Kai had taken her shopping to get a new outfit and sleep clothes of her own. She'd gone into only one store and that was it. She'd gotten a halter top shirt that had black tie strings. The top half of the shirt was made of fishnet, and it went as low as the top of her cleavage. The rest was purple that went down to about her belly and showed of her piercing. It was of a crescent moon, given to her as a going away present by her uncle. Instead of gloves like the guys, she got her nails painted, none of the guys understood why either. She got black pants and wore regular shoes. With a change of wardrobe she looked as if she was meant to be on their team.

"I still don't get the whole hardcore look you have Tonya." Bryan looked at her and she just shrugged.

"I didn't get it for the look, even though it works. I got it for the colors because black and purple are my favorite. Plus it says I'm beautiful yet dangerous, get it right." She winked at him and he just shook his head.

All the teams had arrived finally and the stands were packed. When it was time, Tala led his team to a room that held a platform in it. They all stepped in and the door shut on them. A little light was left on, but none of them were really bothered by the dark. Up top they could here DJ Jazzman starting things off.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the world championships!" the crowd roared loudly and Jazzman continued.

"As you all know there was a change of rules this year. The matches will be decided with the best 3 out of 5 and each team has to have 5 members. But what had to be the biggest shocker for some is that this year each team is required to have a female on their teams! Yes you heard right folks! Whether she be a manager or blader she has to be apart of the team. Now let's bring out our teams shall we?" the crowd roared once again as the first team slowly rose up from the floor.

BBA Revolution was first. Max had joined their team since PPB All Stars had enough to make a team. Zeo had also come back to blade along side of his old friends. Next was White Tiger X, PPB All Stars, BT Battalion formerly known as Barthez Battalion with Raul as their new addition to their team. Majestics rose up with Julia down in front next to Oliver. The Justice 5 had joined too and many guys screamed for Ming Ming and her team. A new team had also risen up by the name of Eternal Knights. All the teams, except for the newest one, looked around wondering if the Russian team was going to join them this year.

"And now for the team you've all been waiting for! This team wasn't going to let a little rule change keep them from competing! Give it up for the Blitzkrieg Bladers!"

They slowly rose up and Tonya could hear more girls screaming than anything else. She could feel all eyes on them and she just stood there with a smile on her face. She'd been pushed up to the very front, with Tala and Kai standing behind her. Her arms were folded over her waist and Kai was glad to see that this didn't phase her one bit.

"Now that we have all eight teams out let's see who will be battling first!" He motioned to the big screen and everyone watched as lights bounced from the teams' icon. It finally landed on BBA Revolution and White Tiger X.

All other teams cleared the field so the first match could get under way. Tala wanted to head up, so they could watch and see if any teams had improved and come up with new attacks. As they were heading up though, they ran into their least favorite team. Justice 5 was walking towards them and Garland wore a smug look on his face. Tala stopped and his fist began to shake, trying to restrain himself from hitting his least favorite person. Tonya wondered what was going on. She looked at Spencer and Bryan who just moved her behind them.

"Well, well. Didn't think you'd be competing this year Tala." Garland stopped about a good 5 ft. away from the already angered Tala. He finally got back in control and a smirk graced his lips.

"You didn't think I'd miss a chance to beat the shit out of you now did I Garland?" Venom seeped into his voice and Garland just chuckled.

"I think you're forgetting who won our last battle Tala. And I've only gotten stronger while you've probably been playing baby sitter to your new teammate. Where is she now?" Garland looked around and Spencer had to restrain Tonya to keep her from moving. Spencer could feel the little girl's anger seeping off of her.

"Oh well, whether you've been working or not you'll still lose like you did last time around." Now it was Garland smirking and Kai kept an eye on Tala. He didn't like to be reminded of that and now he was furious. "I bet your team won't even stand a chance agains—" But he never got out his insult.

He'd been shut up by not Tala, but someone who was equally pissed. A hand print, accompanied by a few small scratches, was clearly visible across his face and it took everyone awhile before it registered that a girl had slapped Garland hard across his face. Garland slowly turned his face back and was looking down to see a small girl glaring at him with her hand still raised. Kai looked from her to Spencer who just looked back. Obviously she'd squired out of his grasp.

"Now I suggest you shut the hell up and quit insulting my team." Her voice was hard and icy. None of the guys had ever seen her so pissed off, not even when Bryan had pissed her off the first night. All Garland could do was stand there stunned. "Listen and listen good pretty boy. None of my teammates have ever had to baby sit me. I worked my ass off to earn their respect and that's why I'm on their team. Otherwise they would've dropped out and not competed this year. Unlike you, I choose to work and become the best and not have it handed to me."

One side of her face pulled up and everyone knew she was hitting below the belt. She was referring to when Boris had tried to take over using him. Kai stepped up next to Tonya, ready to pull her back if necessary. Tala stood on her other side and Garland just looked away. Kai pulled her gently away they all started to walk off, but Tonya stopped and Bryan and Spencer eyed her.

"Oh yeah, and next time you talk trash about me or my team it won't be a hand in your face. It'll be a fist." The threat was clear and she continued walking.

_._._

"What the hell was that about?" Tala glanced at Tonya out of the corner of his eye and she returned it. "I can fight my own battles." His voice was still hard and Tonya just sighed as she leaned back in her seat.

"I know you can. But incase you didn't hear he wasn't insulting just you. Plus he needed to be shut up. If you'd hit him he would've ratted you out. I highly doubt he'll go tell anyone that a girl slapped him across the face right in front of his teammates and us." She grinned at him and Tala shook his head.

"You confuse me. One minute you're pissed and ready to fight someone, and the next you're as happy as can be." Tala leaned his head on his fist as he watched the battle down below.

"Simple. It's like I told Kai the first night I came to stay with him, I'm not afraid to wear my emotions on my sleeves. You guys should try it sometime instead of keeping things bottled up." Tala tensed up next to her, but she didn't take notice. The battle was over and the next one began. She leaned forward and Tala looked at her.

"Where are you going?" His voice has lost its edge and she just smiled.

"I'm gonna head down and make sure my blade is in good condition. I'll be in the locker room if you need me." She got up and left quietly.

After getting out of the sight of Tala and her team, she broke into a run. She hurried to their room and when she got in she slammed the door behind her. She walked over to the couch and curled up on her side. She was in so much pain she wanted to scream, but didn't dare let out even a squeak. Her whole body throbbed with pain, there was nothing to describe it. Shadow could feel her pain but could do nothing to stop it. Her chest throbbed the most, as if it was the center of it all. Tonya knew she'd left just in time. If her team saw her in this state they wouldn't let her compete. There would be questions and she knew had to keep it a secret from them. Something above her sparked and a light busted, shattering glass onto the floor. Finally after 10 minutes of torture, it slowly evaporated away and left her feeling weak. Her eyes were wide with fear and her body was shaking. Her breathing was ragged and she was sweating. She took long, deep breaths and was able to gain control over her body again. She just lied there and closed her eyes, enjoying the silence.

"Hey Tonya you in here?" the door slammed open and Spencer walked in. Tonya had freaked out and caused herself to fall on the floor.

"Ow, that hurt." She got up and rubbed her backside.

"Didn't mean to scare you. We gotta go, it's our turn and we're facing the PPB All Stars." He waited for Tonya as he looked around the room. "What happened here?" Tonya looked at him and he pointed to the busted light.

"Oh, it just shorted out and exploded. That's why I was jumpy." She smiled at him and the two left room.

_._._

"Starting off this second match will be Kai going up against Michael!"

Michael wasn't happy at the thought of blading against Kai. He knew he was a tough opponent and after seeing how strong he was last year, Michael was either going to step up to the plate or go down swinging. Neither one wasted time with trash talk as they loaded their launchers and got ready to start the battle.

"Ready? 3, 2, 1, let it rip!"

Both boys launched and Kai went on the attack right away. Dranzer began slamming into Michael's blade hard and fast, not leaving any room for error. Kai wanted to finish this battle quickly. Michael could tell what he was doing and refused to be beaten so easily. Trygle began to go on the attack and started hitting Dranzer, but it did little good. No matter how many times he attacked the blue blade, it never took on any damage. Trygle began to lose speed and that's when Kai made his move.

"Dranzer finish this with Blazing Gig!" the blue blade sped up and blue flames followed it like a tail. It slammed into Michael's blade hard and sent it flying high to have it come crashing back down next to the PPB All Stars bench.

The crowd roared as Kai caught his blade and returned back to his bench. Rick was the next one up for the PPB All Stars and Tala started to stand, but Tonya was up before him and heading for the dish. Bryan and Spencer looked at her like she was crazy, but Tala just stood and stepped up next to her. Tonya glanced at him and he faced forward.

"What are you doing?" His voice wasn't angry, it was full of curiosity. He didn't think she'd want to face someone like Rick. He heard her giggle as she turned to face him.

"I'm gonna prove that I'm not some little girl to be taken lightly. Keep my spot warm for me, I'll be back soon." She winked and headed off towards the dish.

Tala turned and sat back down in his spot. Kai just looked at Tonya, as she passed him, to Tala who shook his head back and forth as he sat down. Kai sat down next to Tala and heard him mumble something along the line of 'stupid girl'. Rick just took one look at Tonya who was half his size and laughed. She ignored him as she loaded her blade as he just looked at her.

"Are you serious? Hey little girl you better get back to that bench and let the big boys battle." He smirked at her and Tonya just giggled like a little kid at tilted her head to the side while smiling at him.

"Well if you don't want to battle me then take your weak self back to your bench and maybe someone else can give me a better challenge than you." She stood there smiling at Rick who had steam coming out of his ears. He loaded his blade and took his stance.

"Bladers ready? 3, 2, 1, let it rip!"

As soon as Rick launched he forced his blade to go after Tonya's. Just like she had with Kai and Bryan, she easily dodged Rick's attacks. Her blade danced out of the way always at the last second, causing Rick to become more frustrated. All of them could see what she was up to. Rick had a bad temper, if he were to be unsettled it would make winning easy if you knew how to work it to your advantage. His anger pushed his blade on and Tonya stood there coolly, waiting for the right moment.

"Ok now it's time to turn the tides Shadow!" Her eyes became focused as her blade sped up even more.

The black blade became a blur as it dashed around the dish. Her blade would come in and strike Rick's blade and then back off before he had a chance to counter attack. She kept up her relentless attack with ease and Rick had finally had enough. When she came in to hit him, he held her and then forced her back. It didn't phase the blade, but Tonya stopped her attack. She was curious to see what he was going to do.

"Alright, since you think you can take me it's time to stop messing around! Rock Bison time to come out!" Rick punched the air as his blade began to glow and his bitbeast sprang forth. Rock Bison let out a cry and Rick looked at Tonya, expecting her to be afraid.

"Not bad. But I bet I can top it." She grinned as her blade began to glow. "Shadow it's time to spread your wings!" All of her teammates kept a good eye on her blade, this would be the first time any of them would see her bitbeast.

When Shadow came out, all the lights start to dim. The great black dragon was toned and when he revealed his teeth, many people in the crowd started to shiver. His eyes were yellow and the slits in them were red. He had silver horns that stuck straight back and silver claws too. He had spikes down his back that were also silver and ended at his tail that moved around like a whip. At the very end of it was a dagger that glimmered like his spikes in the light. He had spikes on the tops of his wings that were curved to a point. Shadow grinned as he let out a roar that sent shivers down the spines of the fans. None of the guys expected her bitbeast to be so big. Kai was the only one of them who'd ever really faced a darkness bitbeast before, and even Kai was amazed. Rick stared at the dragon and then slowly looked at Tonya who was looking at Rick.

"I hope you're ready Rick, because I intend to finish this now." She grinned at him, revealing fangs.

"You don't scare me! Rock Bison use Rock Drop!" The bison nodded in compliance as rocks formed out of nowhere around him. He launched them at the black dragon who just floated in the air, waiting for Tonya to make a move.

"Shadow let's finish this now. Use Darkness Inferno!"

The dragon pulled his head back and sucked in air. When he released it black and purple flames shot at the rocks flying towards him. Down below his blade had alit in fire just like when Tonya had faced Bryan. The flames engulfed the rocks and melted them before they even got close to the dragon. They shot towards Rock Bison and began to burn him slightly. The black blade slammed Rick's and sent it flying with Rock Bison retreating into it. The blade struck the wall as the flames slowly died out. With Shadow being released it had increased the attack power greatly. Shadow returned to his blade and back to Tonya's waiting hand. The lights returned to normal and the crowd cheered. Tonya walked back to her team and they just stared at her, stunned she had so much power.

"So did I do good?" She tilted her head and she looked like a little kid after winning a game for the first time.

"Yeah, I think you did more than good." Bryan was standing and his eyes were trained on the dish. Burn marks were all over it and he was glad that hadn't happened to him. The dish hadn't been burned too badly so it could still be used.

"Looks like we got our own little powerhouse." Spencer stood and put a hand on Tonya's head. She smiled up at him as Tala stood up to finish this up for them.

"Hey Tala!" He stopped and glanced back. Tonya looked at him and gave him a thumbs up. "Good luck." She smiled at him and he turned away nodding.

"Don't think I'll go down easily just because you guys have the upper hand!" Emily took her stance as Tala loaded his launcher.

"No, you'll go down because I'm going to beat you quickly." He smirked at her as he took his stance.

"3, 2, 1, let it rip!"

Tala didn't waste any time in going on the offensive. Both his teammates had won their battles swiftly and he didn't plan on sticking around for very long despite the fact that he normally dragged things out. He pounded Emily hard and didn't let up once. No matter how hard Emily tried to dodge, she couldn't escape from Tala. His smirk changed and Emily could tell it was the end.

"Wolborg use Novae Rouge!" Tala's expression looked crazy and that meant it was the end.

A great white wolf rose up and howled. An icy chill began to set in and then it turned into a blizzard. Emily's blade began to freeze and once it froze over completely Tala's blade slammed into it and knocked it out right beside Emily's feet. Tala called his blade back and met his team before they all left.

_._._

"Sir, I think we've found it." A boy spoke into a phone as he slowly got up from his seat and walked away.

"Are you positive? You know how I hate being disappointed." A man's deep voice came through the ear piece and the teen just chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure. Our searching is finally over." He laughed as he slowly left the stadium.

* * *

And finished! Long one and I got the first battle of the team into too. The end was meant to give you a hint as to what may happen in the future. Off to chapter 4 now!


	4. Ch 4 Enemies True Face

Chaos: Wow, this one took less time than I thought.

Bryan: When you don't have a life things get done quicker.

Chaos: Ok buddy boy you know the drill or else. *holds a remote in hand*

Bryan: What's that for? *eyes it suspiciously*

Chaos: Glad you asked. *smiles and presses button that drops a cage around Bryan* Now you know what to do.

Bryan: Gah! Fine Chaoschick12 doesn't own Beyblade or its characters just her OC's. Now get me out of here! *starts shaking the cage while the others laugh at him*

Chaos: Oops. *sweat drop* while I go find the key to his cage enjoy the chapter. *runs past a pissed Bryan still locked in his cage*

~*Enemies True Face*~

Later on that night when they returned back to Kai's at around 10 p.m., the guys changed and headed downstairs. Tonya had stayed upstairs and had taken a long bath, enjoying the nice large tub before they had to leave for New York. Kai and Tala both agreed to leave tomorrow as soon as they got back from watching the last two matches of the Japan leg. She pushed herself out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself before letting the water out of the tub. She walked back into her room and locked the door. She loved that her room and bathroom were connected together. Tonya changed into her new pj's she'd bought at the store and enjoyed the warmth they gave her. Here pj's were a black spaghetti strap shirt that was somewhat tight on her body with grey fuzzy sweats that were rolled over a few times. She combed her hair out and when that was finished, went to sit on her bed and think.

'Why is this happening again? Last time it flared this bad was about a year ago. I thought I'd finally gotten control over this. Things don't add up. It just doesn't make any sense that it should be happening again.' She sat there in the dark with her knees drawn up to her chest. She heard a knock on her door and turned to see Kai standing there.

"I know your bitbeast likes the dark, but I didn't think you did." He walked over to her bed as she sat there. "What's wrong?" He took one look at her face and could tell something was troubling her, she never really tried to hide anything.

"It's nothing really. Just a nagging feeling I got is all. Came to check on me and make sure I wasn't up to something?" She smiled at him and Kai just nodded.

"Yeah I guess you could say that. The rest of us are going to bed so don't stay up too late ok?"

"I'll be sure to brush my teeth before bed too 'dad'." She rolled her eyes and winked as Kai stood and messed up her hair before leaving.

Kai shut the door behind him, leaving Tonya alone in the dark. She sighed and figured she'd try and get some sleep even though she'd probably end up waking up again later. She got under her covers and got comfortable before closing her eyes. For once in almost two weeks, she slept peacefully.

_._._

"There you have it folks! Justice 5 takes their first win over BT Battalion!"

Tala growled at the name of that team. They all knew he of all people hated them the most. Tonya rolled her eyes and Bryan just chuckled at her. She sat between Bryan and Spencer today in the stands. Since they were the biggest, they hid her from curious fans and could easily scare anyone off if necessary. Tonya yawned and leaned her head against Spencer's shoulder. It was like having a pillow that she didn't have to carry around. The team had been up since about 5 a.m. going through a light work out schedule. At first she'd been fine, but now that they weren't doing anything her exhaustion had caught up with her. Thankfully though, after this they were heading back to Kai's place and grabbing their packed clothes and gear and hopping on the first plane to America.

"Now it's time for the final match of the Japan leg of the tournament. Making their debut is the Eternal Knights against the Majestics!" Both teams walked out there and took their spots at their sides of the fields.

"Hey what's wrong?" Spencer saw Tonya snap up and become suddenly alert. Her eyes were darting around trying to find something.

"I can feel another darkness blader." She leaned forward, trying to figure out where he was.

"Wait, you can tell when someone with a darkness bitbeast is near?" Spencer saw Tonya nod her head as she kept looking around.

"Yeah, it's something my uncle taught me to do. When we were introduced on the first day I could already tell there were two other darkness bladers. I knew one was Brooklyn, but the other I was unsure of. It's one of them down there that's for sure, but I can't tell which one." She leaned back with a frustrated look on her face.

"And how exactly can you tell that it's a darkness bitbeast?" Bryan looked at her skeptically and she glanced at him. Kai and Tala had tuned in to hear what she had to say.

"Well it's hard to explain but I'll try my best. See I've had Shadow all my life, so I can tell what darkness energy feels like. According to a theory I once heard, it can't all be contained within the user. If they tried to keep it from escaping that person would indefinitely lose their mind. Just like Brooklyn did when Kai beat him last year. He never expended enough energy to keep it in check. When he lost the match, he lost control of his power. That's why it seemed like it multiplied in power whenever he faced Tyson. The same would happen with you guys if you tried to suppress your power for a long time, it would find a way out. I've been around this energy all my life so I know what it feels like and can sense it easily. Whoever it's coming from isn't trying to hide it." She folded her arms across her chest and the guys followed her eyes down to the dish where the first two bladers were standing.

It was the two female bladers. Julia walked over to the dish with a confident smile on her face. She planned to take her opponent out quickly and easily. The other girl was her complete opposite though. She had pitch black hair that was pulled up into a clip so it looked spiked in the back. Her eyes were green and she wasn't as small as the Spanish girl. She wore a dark blue tube top with a long sleeved off the shoulder fishnet covering. Her jeans were dark and she wore belts that crisscrossed over each other. Her whole team was dressed in dark clothes. This girl's name was Raven.

"Ready ladies? 3, 2, 1, let it rip!"

As the two girls launched, the one called Raven took control of the match right away. Her blue and silver blade began to pound on Julia's blade relentlessly. Raven wasn't about to pull any punches. Her blade came in hard and swift, each time it struck it took a piece of the purple blade with it. The damage was reflected onto Julia as wounds would appear all over her body. Raven stood there with her arms folded across her chest with a smug look on her face.

"Oh no, Thunder Pegasus don't give up!" Julia hollered at her blade. She tried her best to keep up her defense, but it did little good.

"It's too late for that now! Ero take her out now!" The blue blade complied by circling around to gain speed and slamming the purple blade into the air. Half of the blade shattered as it fell and landed behind Julia.

Julia sank to her knees, stunned by the power of Raven's blade. She'd been beaten so easily like she hadn't even tried to put up a fight. Raven caught her blade and looked down at the Spanish girl who had tears streaming down her face. Enrique and Oliver ran over to help her and they looked up at the smug Raven. Julia wasn't it very good condition and Oliver tended to her while an angered Enrique turned and faced Raven.

"You didn't have to destroy her blade like that." Enrique glanced back at the half destroyed blade and then at his new teammate.

"If she wasn't so weak then that wouldn't have happened." Raven turned and walked away, leaving a fuming Oliver and Enrique to help their friend back to the bench.

Johnny walked up to the dish next and he was against a boy named Rai. His hair was green and spiked and his eyes grey. He wore a dark green muscle shirt with pants that had chains hanging from the pockets. He wore a cocky grin on his face as he loaded his dark orange blade onto his launcher.

"You're gonna pay for what your teammate did to Julia." Johnny glared at Rai who just laughed.

"I'd worry about yourself first. You're going to end up just like your teammate over there." He smirked at Johnny who growled in response.

"3, 2, 1, let it rip!"

When they launched and their blades landed in the dish, it became a game of cat and mouse. Johnny began to chase Rai who easily stayed out of harms way. Neither one was touching each other, Rai wouldn't let that happen. Every time Johnny got close to him Rai would dodge and run. He loved to see Johnny get angered and he only kept it up enjoying their little game of tag they had. At the bench, one of Rai's teammates grew agitated and couldn't stand his playing around anymore.

"Stop messing around and finish him off Rai! Or so help me I'll beat the shit out of you when you get done." A boy with short dark blue hair and maroon eyes stood up and yelled at his teammate. He wore an open zip up jacket with pants like Rai's.

"Geez Jason, you're such a buzz kill. Alright Darion you heard him! Take him out now!" Rai's blade turned around and headed for Johnny's blade.

"Salamalyon, defend yourself!" but it did little good.

Rai's blade hit and never gave Johnny a chance to recover and defend. The attacks came one after another. Rai's blade would hit, bounce off slightly, and come back at a different angle making a circle around Johnny's blade. He was continuously pounded and finally his blade was sent into the air and out of the dish. His blade was just a lump with the center still intact. Rai called his blade back and returned to his bench, where Jason sat eyeing him.

"It's one of the last two, I'm sure of it." For the first time since the match had started, Tonya spoke. Her eyes were trained on the only two left on the bench.

"We'll have to keep an eye on them. If your theory is right and the one who controls the darkness is like those two, we could have a problem." Kai folded his arms across his chest as he trained his eyes on the last two bladers left for Eternal Knights.

The last two boys were talking quietly amongst themselves. The Majestics hadn't sent anyone up yet, waiting for their decision. One boy was fair skinned with long silvery hair that was braided and went to about his knees. His eyes were golden and he was dressed in a grey vest. His pants were black and he looked like a fallen angel to some girls. The other was his complete opposite. His hair was crimson red and it hung straight to his shoulders framing his face. His eyes were a cold icy blue and he was just as fair skinned. He wore a long sleeved black shirt that was undone with the cuffs rolled back somewhat. A white muscle shirt was underneath his black shirt, it was obvious that he and his male teammates were all well toned. His pants were black as was his shoes. This was the one to stand and make his way to the dish. Many girls were screaming at him, his quiet and serious attitude was apparently popular with them.

"It looks like we have a captain's battle everyone! Craig from Eternal Knights will face Robert of the Majestics!"

Craig stood there silently loading his blade, his face portraying calm. Robert on the other hand was angered. He planned to take revenge for his teammates. As soon as Craig had separated himself from his teammate, Tonya knew he was the one. She saw him turn his head a fraction and got the strangest feeling as if he knew she was staring at him. From the look on her face, the others knew who they had to watch.

"Ready? 3, 2, 1, let it rip!"

'_I hope you're watching.'_ Tonya's eyes widened, but she got them back in control and started to scan the crowd. Someone had entered her mind, and how she didn't know but planned to find out. Down below the match had started and Robert had taken control.

'_A little confused are we? Look down.'_ Her gaze trailed down and she had been right earlier. Craig's head was still turned slightly and the side of his mouth was pulled into a grin.

'_How the hell did you enter my mind?'_ She kept looking down, but her eyes kept flickering between him and the battle taking place. Robert was still controlling the match, but Craig didn't seem bothered.

'_It's simple if you know what you're looking for. If you'd wanted to you could've entered mine. I wouldn't have blocked it from you.'_ He turned back around to focus on the battle at hand.

'_What the hell do you want?'_ Tonya's arms were still folded across her chest. She hid her hands, she didn't want to let the guys see her nails digging into her palms.

'_Nothing…at the moment. I felt your energy leaking off of you as if a sweet aroma had caught my attention. You don't realize how much of your power you're repressing do you? So much you could do if you just let it free.'_ She could hear a mocking tone to his voice as she tried hard not to growl.

'_I only release enough to where I can still stay in control. If all is released at once you should know what will happen.'_ She focused on the battle below and saw that Robert actually looked like he was winning.

'_You believe that if one lets it all go at once that you'll lose control? That only applies to those who don't have control and can't accept their entire selves and repress things they don't wish to see. So many doors could be opened if you just let it go.' _Something about what he'd said sparked her curiosity.

'_What do you mean by that?'_

'_Now why should I reveal my secrets to you all at once? If you really wish to know, you'll find a way to meet with me again in the future. But for now allow me to show you what kind of power you could have if you allowed yours to run free.'_ As he spoke that his black and red blade finally kicked into gear.

Right as the big blue and purple blade was attacking, it was pushed back and the tides turned. The red and black blade began to slam Robert's blade hard, never showing any mercy. With each hit another piece of blade flew into the air and shattered. Craig's calm face slowly changed and soon a deranged look appeared in his eyes. Tonya could only guess what was going to happen next, but she didn't want to see it.

"It's time to show you what true power looks like!" A crimson aura began to surround him as Craig slowly raised his hand.

The stadium began to grow dark as a red light shot out of the blade. What formed from it though put fear into almost anyone who looked at it. It was a demon, plain and simple. It had the head of a hydra with two horns pointing back from its head. Its body was stretched out, it had a big chest but the farther it went down the smaller the torso got. On its back were bony spikes with webbing between them trailing all the way down to where the tail began. The tail was twice the length of its body, and at the end were various spikes sticking out in every way imaginable. Its claws were long and curved and the wings looked like that of a bat's.

"Now Sheraio finish this with Reaper's Strike!"

The demon claw's extended as it swooped down towards Robert. He was stunned with fear, but was able to bring his arms up in defense just in time. The demon's attack connected and Robert along with his blade were both flung into the air. All but his bitchip exploded in the air. Blood flew into the air from the five gashes that went in a diagonal line across Robert's body. He hit hard and was knocked out cold with his eyes rolled up into his head. His bitchip landed next to him in his blood that was leaking from all over his chest and arms. Medics rushed to help him as Craig caught his blade and returned to his team and walked away. He glanced up once at Tonya with a grin on his face and then walked away. Tonya was only vaguely aware of the boys helping her up and leading her away from the place.

* * *

Ok first off Craig's bitbeasts name is pronounced Sh-eh-rai-o. And that chapter took me for ever to write so I hope you all liked it.


	5. Ch 5 Dilema

Chaos: Let's see who will my victim be this time? *looks from Kai to Tala*

Kai: Why does it matter? Not like there's anything you can do to us.

Chaos: *presses a button and another cage falls over the two who just stand there*

Tala: Is that it? Oh we're so scared. *rolls his eyes.*

Chaos: Notice something missing? *holds up Dranzer and Wolborg and laughs at the shocked boys*

Tala: Ok Chasoschick12 doesn't own Beyblade or us thankfully.

Kai: She just owns her OC's.

Both: Now give us back our blades!

Chaos: Here you go *tosses them back* Enjoy. *sits back and grins at the trapped boys.*

~*Dilemma*~

Tala's POV

It was late as our plane flew over the ocean taking us to America. I was sure everyone was asleep but me. Tonya's theory and that last battle had kept me from getting any sleep. My mind was whirring with all kinds of different questions. But the one that always kept coming back to my mind was the first one that I'd thought of. What had freaked Tonya out so much? Each time I thought this I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see her leaning her head against Spencer's arm asleep.

'_Master Tala, what is troubling you?'_ I recognized the voice all to well, I could hear the concern in Wolborg's voice and I just looked out the window to the stars above.

'_It's nothing really. Just something that's been on my mind since we left the stadium.'_ I rested my chin on my hand and pulled my blade out.

After that one match, Tonya had sat there frozen. Bryan had to pull her up and behind him otherwise she wouldn't have moved. Something was troubling her, but she refused to tell any of us. When we'd gotten back to Kai's place she'd raced up to her room and locked herself in not giving us a chance to corner her. After all of us had gotten ready she's unlocked her door and I thought she was over it. But that troubled look was still on her face. Even after she'd told us all it was nothing, none of us believed her. We let it drop and didn't think anything of it, but that question kept coming back to my thoughts.

'_You've got to remember she's not like you and your friends. For her it could take some time to truly open up and tell you what's troubling her. While she may be blunt about how she feels and acts, there are secrets she holds like you do.'_

'_Maybe you're right. But I have this nagging feeling like something bad is going to happen.'_ I sighed and closed my eyes, I really need to get some sleep before this drives me insane.

Normal POV

Before Tala even got close to falling asleep, his ears picked up something. Someone was up and moving around. He opened his right eye and glanced at the aisle, the legs were too small to belong to Bryan or Spencer and Kai was all the way in the back. His eye moved up and saw brown hair slowly sweep behind Tonya as she moved up to be alone. Tala silently got up and followed her up to find her sitting in a seat closest to the window.

"Having trouble sleeping are we?" even though his voice was low, Tonya still jumped when she heard him. Tala chuckled as he sat down next to her while she shot him a dirty look. He sat next to her as Tonya looked down at her hands.

"Can't stop thinking about that match can you?" He voice was soft and curious.

"Yes, but it's something else that bothers me all together. The fact that he was able to get into my mind makes me nervous." She held her sides and shaked slightly.

"Wait, he was able to enter your mind?" Tonya saw Tala's confused expression and giggled.

"Yeah. Anyone with a bitbeast can communicate with each other if they please. Just like if I wanted to talk to you in private, I could enter your mind and speak with you." She sighed and leaned her head back.

"Care to explain how that works?" He leaned on his fist and looked at her.

"I can try. If you know who the person is and are familiar with their normal energy, it makes it easier to find them for starters. When you enter someone's mind it's like opening a door. Those who don't know what it's like to use their mind don't know when someone's entering. But for someone like me who has felt that presence I know how to push someone out if I wanted to. It's like if I were to slam a door on your face and lock it, you wouldn't be able to get in." She smiled at him and Tala was shooting her the dirty looks now.

"So if I knew how to, I could keep you out or enter your mind?" Tala thought about that useful piece of information for awhile with a sly grin forming.

"Yes, but you forget I'm not someone who isn't used to it. If I felt you trying to get in and I didn't want you to enter I could easily push you out and it would hurt your head, like getting hit or something. I could also force my way into your mind if you tried to block me off. It takes a great deal of energy and concentration to keep someone powerful out of your head. That's why I use my mouth to speak." She looked down and Tala waited for her to continue.

"Ok then, one more question. About how far away can you hear someone?" He looked at her with curiosity all over his face.

"Um, I honestly don't know. The farthest I've ever picked someone up was within the same country. But the farther away someone is the weaker the link is." Tala looked away and sat there quietly for awhile.

"But how can you tell the different energies apart?" He glanced back at her and Tonya giggled.

"So much for one question huh? Those who have bitbeasts have energies that associate with their bitbeasts. Like if I wanted to find you I would feel around for energies that feel like ice and then find the most familiar one. Trust me if you know how to find the person and connect with them it's better than having a cell phone in certain cases." She smiled for a short time, then her face grew thoughtful again.

"That guy was able to find me and enter my mind. I haven't had that happen to me in awhile so I didn't feel him creeping in. It freaked me out a bit and then witnessing his bitbeast only made it worse." Tonya sat there with her arms folded across her stomach as if she was trying not to be sick.

"We'll have to watch out for them. That team could become a problem in the future. But for now get some sleep, we've still got two hours before we land." Tala stood and headed back to his seat. Tonya sat there and turned to look out the window.

'You're right about one thing Tala, they could become a threat. But I plan to get my answers before they have chance to cause any problems. That Craig guy knows something involving me, otherwise he wouldn't have contacted me like he did. One way or another though, I'm going to find out what he knows.' She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of nothing for once.

_._._

"Wow, this place is big when no ones in it." Tonya looked around as they walked through the terminal. It was empty except for a few people waiting to board the plane they'd just gotten off of.

"This is why we leave early. We can actually move about freely without any fans attacking us." Bryan adjusted his shoulder strap and opened the door for them.

It was almost 3 a.m. in New York as the tired cab drivers took the five teens to their hotel. Not all of them were able to fit in one cab. Kai got the two room keys and they headed up to the second floor of the hotel. Kai opened one door and Tonya immediately went in and threw her stuff down on the bed and began rummaging through her stuff. All the guys looked at her, and then at each other. Kai pulled out the door latch and shut the door part way. They all looked at each other, knowing exactly what they all were thinking.

"What are we going to do? We obviously forgot we had a girl with us!" Bryan hissed as low as he could. None of them wanted Tonya to hear.

"I don't know! How do we decides who rooms with her?" Tala looked at them all and Kai sighed and scratched his head.

"I'll do it since I had to put up with her alone for a week. But next time we switch got it?" Kai handed the other key to Tala and walked into his room. All of them decided to get what little sleep they could before waking up later to start their normal training routine.

Later that night…..

Tonya lied awake on her bed unable to sleep for no more than 30 minutes. She was still fully dressed as she swung her feet off the bed, looking for a paper and pen. She found some hotel stationery and scribbled a note down for Kai in case she didn't return before he woke up. Tonya grabbed her shoes and carried them in her hand as she snuck past Kai's bed which was closest to the door. That had been the easy part, now she had to worry about getting the door open without him hearing.

'How do I do this without waking him up? Shit I didn't account for this.' She peeked around the corner to make sure Kai was still sleeping and then leaned against the wall.

'Wait, that one guy said something about opening doors if I allowed my power to be free. I'm sure he meant metaphorically, but why can't the same thing apply here?' Tonya looked back at the door, deciding on how she should attempt it. 'I wonder. I just need it to open silently and close the same way.'

She focused on the door and could feel her energy slipping off of her like water. It trailed up to the door and when it hit the handle she reached out slowly and grasped it. She pulled it down and tensed up waiting for the clicking noise, but heard nothing. The door swung open silently and she stepped through and closed it just as silently. She got into an elevator and put her shoes on before it landed on the ground floor. As soon as Tonya was out of the hotel she broke into a run, just in case. The first place she headed for was a nearby park that was barely illuminated by a nearby light. She stopped when she was sure no one was following her.

"He has one thing right. I do need to gain better control over it before the pains flare again. I remember what happened last time, I refuse to let that happen again." She clenched her hands into fists and began to release her energy slowly as she had in the room in order to escape.

_._._

"Ow, I didn't think it would be that bad."

Tonya was down in the open breakfast/lunch room slowly picking at her breakfast and sipping her juice. It was 7 a.m. and she was sure her teammates would notice her gone by now. She'd been gone for nearly 4 hours and normally they'd be up by now. After she'd come back from the now slightly damaged park, she asked for a first aid kit and patched up her left shoulder and right ankle. The rest of her was ok for the most part. She returned the kit and saw that it was already 6:30 and figuring they'd be up and about, she stayed downstairs and had gotten herself something to eat.

"Man one thing's for sure. I've got to get it under control before I have another flare or worse."

She thought back to when she'd been in pain and her energy had busted a light inside the locker room. Only a little damage had been done, but she could tell it could and probably would get worse if she didn't keep herself in check. She shuddered at the thought as she stared down into her water. A few people were up and moving around, but she didn't take notice. That is until a hand slapped down in front of her on the table.

"Ah!" She lost balance in her chair and fell over. Tonya sat on the ground rubbing her backside, still not noticing who had scared her. "Will I ever stop falling over?" she mumbled as she rubbed her sore spot.

"Care to explain this?" she recognized that voice and knew she was in trouble. She reluctantly looked up and saw an angered Tala glaring back down at her. In his hand was the note she'd left in hers and Kai's room.

"Um….sorry." Tonya was at a loss of words. She felt like a little kid being scolded for taking off from sight from their parent. She even had the apologetic look in her eyes too. She sat there silently until Tala sighed and stuck a hand out to help her up.

"Why did you sneak out?" Tala pulled a chair out to sit down and crossed his legs and arms as he looked at her. Tonya could hear how hard he was restraining his voice from yelling at her. She sat down, not sure how to exactly explain things.

"If you keep hiding things from us how do you expect us to truly accept you onto the team?" Tala looked at her, his anger in control as he took a deep breath to maintain that control.

"Well, I snuck out to get some early training done. I couldn't sleep after we'd gotten here. I was working on a new attack." She rubbed her head and laughed. It technically wasn't too far from the truth. Figuring if she could master a new more powerful move, then she could gain more control.

"And you couldn't wait for us why?" He was leaning on his hand rubbing his head.

"I guess I could next time. But I got annoyed just lying in my bed so I went and did something. At least I didn't take off somewhere into the city." She smiled at him and Tala just sat there rubbing his head.

"True, just next time tell us. Kai freaked out when he woke and saw you missing. Luckily he found your note before taking off. You know, Kai thinks off you as one of us now. So try not to do anything stupid." Tonya sat there, making sure she'd heard him right. Kai actually thought of her as a friend? Tala looked at her and finally that goofy smile returned to her face, lighting it up completely.

"Okay!" She tilted her head and Tala could see why Kai had gotten attached to her so easily. Even though she could piss him off beyond all reason, she still had a way to make him grin and lighten the mood.

"Oh Tala, I had an idea." The red head looked at his youngest teammate while she leaned on her elbows.

"And that would be?"

"Well I noticed that every time someone mentions the Justice 5 team that you tense up and growl just like you're doing now." She watched him go through the motions that she just described.

"Your point?" He growled at her and Tonya leaned back in her chair with a thoughtful look.

"Since I was working on a new attack, you should too. After all a new attack would take pretty boy Garland by surprise when we face their team. Plus it doesn't help to have a stronger attack as an ace up the sleeve." Tala stared at the small girl as she waited for him to respond.

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea. But we'll worry about it later. Right now let's go let the others you're ok." Tala stood with Tonya following him back up to their rooms.


	6. Ch 6 Fight Amongst Allies

Chaos: *looks around at the empty room* Well since they're all hiding I guess I'll do the disclaimer. I don't own Beyblade or its characters, just my OC's.

Tonya: Is it safe to come out? *peaks out of a closet*

Bryan: I don't know, she doesn't look like she's paying attention.

Kai: Let's sneak out while we got the chance. *everyone starts to tip toe out of the closet*

Chaos: Hey there you guys are! *points a finger at them*

Tala: Scatter!

Spencer: Every man for himself! *all run for their lives off in different directions*

Chaos: *sighs and starts to go after them all*

~*Fight Amongst Allies*~

"Go Wolborg!"

"Shadow finish it!"

A black and purple blade slammed a grey one and sent it flying into the air and out of the dish. Tonya sighed as she caught her blade and walked to get Tala's. She stood looking at him with her hand on her hip.

"You did it again." Tonya looked at him as he snapped at her.

"I know that!" He turned away from Tonya, still hurting from losing 6 times in a row.

It was the fourth day of training and today it was Tonya's turn to train with Tala. The other boys had taken off early and left the two alone at the training center. Kai had made sure Tonya was ok being alone with him. Kai knew better than most people how bad Tala's temper could get and he feared for Tonya's safety. She'd told him not to be a worry wart and go relax. Reluctantly Kai had left the two alone against his better judgment. Tonya walked over to Tala who had his hands clenched into fists.

"If you allow me to get under your skin every time Tala, it'll make things much easier for me to take you out." Tonya looked at her captain and sighed.

She'd been trying her best to upset Tala, because that's what Garland would do. She'd taunted him, insulted him, and done everything to make him mad at her. And it'd worked. She put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him.

"Come on, one more round?" She smiled at him and Tala had had enough. With an easy motion of his arm he knocked Tonya back and onto the floor. She didn't know how much more falling her butt could take.

"What the hell was that for?" Tonya looked up at him and Tala's eyes were as cold as ice.

"This is pointless. With the others it made sense, but with you it just gets on my nerves. I'm done for the day and I suggest you pack up too." Tala turned around and all Tonya could do was sit there.

"But we were making progress. If you would just focus and try to block out —"

"Enough!" Tala's voice echoed throughout the empty room.

He wheeled on her and his eyes locked onto hers. They were as cold as ice and Tonya's voice was caught in her throat. After about a minute she was finally able to move again and forced herself to stand. She was shaking with anger of her own and her hand tightened on his blade. Tears started to form at the brim of her eyes and she tried to keep them from spilling over. Tala saw this and a mocking smirk appeared on his face.

"Oh don't tell me you're about to cry?" He stared at her and Tonya just looked away. She brought her arm back and chunked his blade, aiming it at his face. He barely reacted in time, catching it right in front of his eyes.

"Fine! Have it your way then you ass hole! I'll never offer again, so you don't have to worry about my pointless help!" She turned around and ran out of the room, the tears falling of their own free will. Tala did nothing to stop her, he just watched her leave.

_._._

Tonya tore out of the building, not once looking backwards. Her anger drove her forward. She wasn't paying attention to where she was running, but she didn't care. She planned to put as much distance between her and Tala as possible. She kept on pushing forward until her legs burned. She only stopped until her ankle and shoulder screamed in protest from her recent late night training session. She hadn't been able to sneak out since then, all had been keeping a watchful eye on her. Her legs finally gave on her when she was under the cooling shade of a group of trees. She rolled over onto her back and just lied there, trying to catch her breath. When she'd calmed down and caught her breath she sat up looking around her. The park was full of little children playing on the toys and swings. Tonya stared at them while they played.

"I wish I could be like them. Not have a care in the world and just enjoy myself. I just wish that the guys weren't such hard asses. Kai has got to be the most sociable out of them all. Bryan and Spencer are ok but still wary. And Tala…" She growled at the name and winced from the pain in her shoulder.

"Hey miss, are you ok?" In her momentarily lapse she hadn't heard the little kid walk over to her. He was only about 5 or 6 and he was staring at her shoulder.

"That looks like it hurts." He reached out to touch it and when he did, very softly ran his fingers over the bandages. Tonya just smiled at the little boy.

"It did, but it doesn't right now." She stood up and the little boy looked at her. He saw her blade pouch and his eyes lit up. "Are you a blader miss?" He pointed to the pouches and Tonya laughed.

"Yes I am. Are you?" She watched him pull a little green blade out and hand it to her. "Oh this is a good blade you got here. You wanna see mine?" She saw him nod and pulled her own out.

"Wow, yours is really cool! Can you show me how it battles?" His eyes lit up as she took it back and she figured why not? Not like her team would miss her anytime soon.

"Sure lead the way." The little boy took her hand and pulled her towards the playground and a beydish near it.

A lot of little kids were around the dish all taking turns battling. Tonya smiled when she saw how friendly they were to each other. They all turned to see Tonya and moved aside for her to have a turn. She could feel all their curious eyes on her as she loaded her blade on to her launcher and smiled at them all.

"You guys wanna see some moves?"

"Yeah!" all of them yelled together.

"Alright get ready. Let it rip!" She launched her blade and Shadow began to put on a show.

_._._

A little ways away was the White Tiger X team surrounded by little kids as well. They'd stopped by the park after their training session today and Kevin and Gary were putting on a show. Mariah, Lee, and Ray watched as Kevin stood on Gary's shoulders juggling some apples they'd bought. The little kids laughed at the two when they lost their balance and fell over. Their teammates did too, but Mariah stopped when she heard a distinct sound.

"Hey do you guys hear that?" Mariah looked at the two sitting next to her who tuned in their ears and heard the sound too.

"It sounds like a blade, but there are a bunch of kids who blade in this park. Could be any one of them." Lee shrugged and leaned back. Gary and Kevin were up to something else now, but their crowd was disappearing slowly until all of them had taken off somewhere else.

"Hey where are they going?" Kevin hopped down and looked at Ray who was already following the little kids, curious himself.

Ray followed the group all the way to a circle that was spread out with a girl in it. He recognized her from the world championships, it was Tonya. She was at the center of the circle and was dancing with what looked like her blade. The black blade spun around her feet and she expertly dodged it which gave off the illusion that she was dancing. A few kids had jumped in and started to dance with her and if a kid got to close to Tonya's blade, Shadow would expertly dodge making sure no would step on him. All of them were enjoying themselves and Ray found it hard to believe that a girl as happy as her had ended up with the four coldest bladers.

"Nice dance moves you got." Tonya looked up, never breaking step, to see Ray smiling at her.

"Thanks. You can join if you want." She spun around and started to dance as if Spanish music was playing.

"No thanks. But I would like to ask you something if you don't mind." Tonya stopped and let the kids go play with the White Tiger X team while she walked with Ray.

"So what is it you wanted to ask?" The two sat on the swings as they watched the little group mess around.

"How did you end up on Kai's team?" Ray looked at Tonya who smiled and started to swing slowly.

"I just got the luck of the draw I guess." She shrugged her shoulders and stopped moving her legs and swung slowly. Ray looked at the happy girl and couldn't help his next question.

"Why are you on their team? I mean, you barely seem to fit in, so why push it?" Tonya turned her head and smiled.

"Well, truthfully they were my favorite team to watch. I liked how they bladed and were always so tough. I was never one to go for looks. As for why I push it, well I guess….no I was hoping that maybe I could try and get them to open up a bit to me. But that's proving to be a little difficult." She tried not to think back to the angry look she'd seen Tala pull on her that morning. She didn't want her anger to rise just because of him.

"Yeah they can be like that. Are you having any trouble with Kai? I know when we first formed the Bladebreakers he always tried to push us away." Ray laughed at the memory of the old days.

"Actually no. Kai's been the most welcoming to me. At first he didn't like the idea of having me around, but in a way he's like the big brother I never had." She was glad to have at least one person on the team who was nice to her. She knew that after the way she'd pissed Tala off that Spencer and Bryan would probably be against her too.

"Really? Wow, Kai's changed a lot then." Ray sat there, amazed at how much that one girl could change his friend.

"Hey miss! Can you help us with our blading?" the same boy ran over to her and pulled on her pants. She smiled down and stood up.

"Sure, let's go!" she raced him back over to his friends who were all crowded around the dish.

_._._

'I knew I shouldn't have left her alone with him earlier. Now she's out here somewhere and I have no idea where to start looking.' Kai growled cursing Tala for chasing off their youngest member. Even though Tala was his friend they needed Tonya to continue on in the tournament. And even though Kai would never admit to any but himself, he'd grown fond of Tonya without even knowing it.

Kai stopped and sat down. He, Spencer, and Bryan had returned to check up on the two and make sure nothing bad had happened. When Kai saw Tonya gone he asked Tala what had happened. Tala was still seething from earlier and he'd just said 'the girl' had taken off crying. Kai had felt rage rise inside of him, even though at the time he'd blamed it on Tonya taking off. But really knew it was from Tala chasing her off. After he and Tala had argued for over 10 minutes Kai had set out to find Tonya. Tala had just taken off back to the hotel with his anger renewed with Bryan and Spencer reluctantly following him. They didn't know what to do and figured it best to just stay with Tala.

Nearby Kai could hear blades spinning and he spotted a group of kids battling. He ignored it and tried to block it out. He had other things to think about. As Kai tried to think of where Tonya could've taken off to, he heard the one voice he'd hoped to hear.

"That's it! You got it now!"

His eyes widened in surprise as he turned to take another look at the group of kids. Sure enough he saw a patch of purple sticking out leaning over a beydish. He got up and started to head towards the kids. As he got closer, he was able to spot the top of her ponytail and then her entire body. When Kai stopped just outside the circle, all the kids turned and just gazed in awe at Kai as he moved closer. Ray was standing near Tonya and when he spotted Kai, he nudged Tonya who looked up to see him.

"Oh hey Kai." She smiled at him, but he stared at her with an angry look. Not like the one Tala had given her, but more like the angry parent one. Ray saw this and was impressed that he even showed his anger, normally he kept it in check.

"Do you realize how long I've been looking for you?" there was annoyance in his voice as well. Tonya shrank back a bit and thought about diving behind Ray.

"Um…sorry?" She closed her eyes and waited for him to start yelling, but was surprised when he didn't. She heard him sigh and just shake his head.

"Ray, were you watching her?" Tonya's cheeks puffed out a bit. Since she was being called a little kid, she was going to act like one.

"Yeah. We talked for a bit and then started helping these kids." They all looked back at the kids who'd returned to their battle.

"Thanks. Come on you let's go." He grabbed her arm and dragged her off. Tonya turned around in his grasp to wave bye to the kids. Ray just stood there along with the other White Tigers, trying not to let their mouths fall open.

_._._

"I warned you to not stay alone with him by yourself." Kai looked at Tonya who just looked away like a little mad kid.

Kai sat on his bed eating off the plate of food he had room service bring to them. There was no way he and the other two were going to allow Tala and Tonya to be anywhere near each other. Bryan and Spencer had taken Tala out after he'd calmed down, and then Kai snuck Tonya into their room and just had room service bring them food. He didn't want to run the risk of him seeing her and vice versa. Last thing they needed was for the two of them to start another fight. Tonya shoved a strawberry into her mouth and sat there silently steaming.

"How was I supposed to know he would blow up on me? Not my fault he gets easily pissed off." Tonya shoved a fry into her mouth and looked at Kai.

"I mean, Garland is only going to taunt him worse than I will. Excuse me for trying to help. Like I told him I won't offer to help any more. He wants to do it on his own that's fine." Tonya sipped on her drink and Kai had to admit, she had a point.

"So you teased, taunted, and insulted him is that right? And he got pissed off every time and began to fall down hill?" Kai saw her nod and was impressed at how she'd tried to work with him. Him and the other two just tried to make their captain stronger, they never thought about working it from that angle.

"Tonya, you have a good idea. Garland will only push his buttons worse and if he can't take it from a teammate then he won't last 3 minutes against Garland." He sat there thinking for awhile as Tonya finished off her food. For a little girl, she ate a lot. It was still early and Tonya grabbed her blade and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Kai looked at her as she stood there with her hand on the door.

"To train some myself. I'm sure Tala won't miss me, and I'll make sure to take the stairs so I can avoid him." She started to turn the handle, but Kai was beside her in an instant.

"You're not going alone this time. I'm going to see what you're doing out there all alone and why you came back with those kinds of injuries." He pointed to her still healing shoulder and opened the door for them.

"Let's get a move on, only two more days until the American leg of the tournament starts." Tonya nodded as she walked out first and Kai joining her, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Sorry, forgot to comment after that last one. But finally finished this one and I'm pretty proud how it turned out. Don't forget to review if you liked it!


	7. Ch 7 Sorry

Chaos: Now that I've got them all rounded up, I choose Tala to do the disclaimer. *looks at him in his own separate cage*

Tala: Why me?

Chaos: Simple, you were a jerk last chapter.

Tala: You made me do that! *starts to shake the bars.*

Chaos: If you do this I'll let you out.

Tala: Ok. Chaoschick12 doesn't own Beyblade or its characters, but she can torture us. Just her OC's is all she owns. Now let me out! *shakes his bars even more*

Chaos: Enjoy the chapter while I let the caged wolf out.

~*Sorry*~

It was the second day of the American leg and starting it off was Justice 5 against White Tiger X. Tala had left early, to avoid running into Tonya. The two were still not willing to be in the same room of their own free will. Kai and Tonya had showed up a little later, beaten and bruised up. Kai went to check in with Tala while Tonya went to isolate herself down in the locker room. Spencer traded with Kai and went to check on her while Kai sat next to his friend who didn't even glance at him.

"Tala you two can't keep acting like this. We have to have her on the team otherwise we get kicked out and you know that." Kai faced forward as well and he could feel Tala tense up next to him.

"Did your 'friend' decide to try and make up?" Tala spat the words out with disgust and Kai sighed.

"Actually she's acting like you are now. She's about as stubborn as you are and then some." Tala saw Kai rub at his arm where a small cut was.

"Late night training?" He glanced at him and Kai just nodded.

"Yeah. You know I haven't been alone though. Tala, I know you don't want to hear this but you better shut up and listen. The last two nights me and Tonya have gone training things haven't gone well. She keeps losing control over her power, but thankfully doesn't freak out like Brooklyn does. But what worries me is that she doesn't even come close to even letting half of it out." Kai kept his eyes forward and Tala for once didn't interrupt when she was brought up.

"What's your point behind this?" Tala tried to sound disinterested, but really was curious as to what he had to say.

"My point is that we've got to keep a close eye on her Tala. For all we know one day in a match she could lose control and there could end up being another case like Brooklyn." Kai gripped the arm rests tightly and Tala could see his tendons strain. Neither of them wanted something like that.

"I see. Despite the fact that she annoys the hell out of me, she's partly my responsibility." Tala looked away and then back to the battle taking place.

_._._

Tonya lied alone in the locker room with the lights off. She always felt more comfortable in the dark. Spencer had left her alone after making sure she was ok. Shadow had spoken with her for a little while, but it was clear she just wanted to be left alone. He left her mind so she was free to think about whatever she pleased.

'This is getting bad. I thought that I was starting to gain control, but it's just getting worse. And to add to things the nightmares have started up again. What am I going to do?' she sighed and rolled over onto her side. Tonya closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep for what she'd been missing. Of course it didn't help that her and Kai were up all hours of the night either.

"Knock, knock. Is anyone here?" her eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly recognizing that voice. In the door way she could make out a boy with red hair, but not the one she'd been arguing with.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Craig leaned against the wall and she could tell he was smiling. He'd shut the door to where only a little light escaped into the room. In the dark, Craig's eyes seemed even brighter.

"What in the hell do you want?" She reached for her blade, but stopped when he held his hands palms up.

"I came to offer you a chance to find out more about your powers. I decided why wait? You've been in the dark for too long, no pun intended." He smiled at her again as he reached inside his shirt and flung a letter at her. She caught it easily and just looked at it.

"The next leg of the tournament will be held in Spain. Your team will be battling on the first day and mine right after yours. There's a map in there so you and I can meet in private after everything is said and done that day. I can tell and show you things your dear uncle never would. But there's a catch." He held up a finger and Tonya just stared at him. "You have to show me you want this bad enough. Otherwise when we go to Spain I won't show up. It's your call, Miss Tonya Shadray. I look forward to your decision princess." He chuckled as he bowed. He stood up and silently slipped out the door leaving her in the dark. Tonya looked down at the envelope in her hand as Shadow spoke.

'_Tonya, are you sure you want to do that? He could be setting a trap for you. If he knew about your uncle, then he could very well know a lot of other things about you. Remember what happened last time.'_ Tonya shivered at the memory, but she had her mind made up.

'_Shadow, I'm aware of that. It could very well happen again for all I know, but my mind is made up and that's it. I hope you're ready Shadow because we're going to have to put on a good show.' _

_._._

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the second day of the American leg! With yesterdays matches it was exciting and kept us all on the edge of our seats! BBA Revolution had taken the win over BT Battalion and Eternal Knights knocking PPB All Stars aside to take the win!"

Annihilated them was more like it. In the same fashion as when they'd faced the Majestics, the Dark Knights took out the PPB All Stars. Jason and the silver haired boy, who's name was Angel, had battled in place of Rai and Craig. Their attacks weren't as brutal but they still hurt Rick and Steve pretty bad when they'd struck. Not to mention Raven taking out Emily.

"After seeing that display of power from Justice 5 against White Tiger X, let's see if the Blitzkrieg Bladers can back it up in their match against the Majestics!" the crowd roared as the two first bladers walked out to the dish.

It was Bryan against Enrique and it was clear that none of them had fully recovered from their last loss against Dark Knights. Robert was still in the process of healing, his wounds hadn't been life threatening but they'd required a lot of stitches to be closed up. He wouldn't be moving from the bench for awhile. As the battle started Tala glanced over at Tonya who sat at the far end of the bench. She was pissed about something but it wasn't over him, he knew that much. The two hadn't spoke in over three days so why was she upset now. His eyes spotted something in her hand crumpled up and he wondered what it was. Tala knew he would regret this, but he contacted Wolborg mentally who only shared his thought as he tried to contact Shadow. Tonya was watching the battle when she was contacted.

'_Shadow what is it?' _she wasn't bothered by his entrance, she just kept her eyes trained on the battle at hand. Bryan had taken control of the match and wasn't about to let Enrique get the better of him.

'_I'm asking you now to be nice, he just wishes to speak in private is all.' _Tonya tensed up and was thankful Kai wasn't sitting beside her. He would've noticed the slightest move she made. Her eyes shot over to Tala without moving her head as they connected.

'_What the fuck do you want? You can't speak to me in person yet you have the audacity to contact me like this?' _Tala wasn't surprised to hear the venom in her voice as she 'spoke' each word inside his head.

'_You're making this hard for me to be nice.' _He focused on looking forward instead of looking at her to see her reaction.

'_I was under the impression you didn't want to be nice to me.'_ Out of the corner of his eye he could see her mouth pull up into a smirk. Bryan was walking back from the dish having won his battle. Spencer was up next and he was going against Oliver.

'_I won't be if you keep acting like this.' _Tala's hands clenched together and Kai noticed this. He looked at Tonya and saw that she hadn't moved from her spot, he wondered what was going on.

'_Fine, what do you want?' _Tonya kept her eyes trained on the battle at hand. Oliver had slipped out from Spencer and was now attacking him.

'_What's got you so agitated?'_ Tala saw her sigh as they both saw Spencer take control of the match again and was about to finish it.

'_You do, but since when do you care about me?'_ Tala saw that she wasn't going to make this easy on him.

'_If I say I'm sorry will you tell me what's wrong?' _Tonya could hear the strain in his voice and she tried to keep her face blank when she wanted to wear a smug look.

'_If you'll be nice and not hit me like last time I'll explain later, but don't think I'm done being pissed at you. I want an apology that comes out of your mouth and not from your head. But first, I'm going to prove my point about how an angered and distracted opponent can be the easiest to beat.'_ She broke off the link as Spencer walked back to the bench with a win under his belt.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tala raised an eyebrow as the others watched, wondering why Tala was trying to aggravate her some more. Tonya turned her head slightly so she could see his face. She smiled slightly, glad that no one had heard their conversation.

"I'm going to go show you what will happen if you face Garland if you don't keep your temper in check." She turned back around and walked to the dish where Johnny was waiting for her. The guys waited for Tala's normal grumbling or glares he sent her, but were surprised when none of that came. He sat there waiting for her big demonstration.

"What is this? Tala and Kai too afraid to face me?" Johnny was still as cocky as ever. Tonya smiled at him as she loaded her blade.

"No, I'm teaching them a lesson and plan to use you as the guinea pig." She took her stance and Johnny looked at her, the anger clear in his eyes.

"3, 2, 1, let it rip!"

Both launched and Tonya didn't attack right away like she normally did. She pulled her blade back and made Johnny chase her. Tonya slowly started to sway her body, as if she could hear music. Her blade mimicked her and easily dodged Johnny's blade each time. Tala didn't get what she was doing, she was avoiding his attacks big deal. But Kai did and he sat back and watched. Tala looked at Kai, but knew he would never tell him. Tonya kept up her little dance with a smile on her face. She always moved out of the way at the last second. She never allowed Johnny's blade to ever touch her own. Tala looked at Johnny who was starting to turn red from his anger at not being able to touch her.

"Is that really the best you got Johnny? I thought you would be able to put up a better fight than this." She started with the taunting and kept on spinning, twirling, and stepping out of harms way.

"Why don't you stop running and face me like a real blader!" Johnny's anger had finally gotten the better of him and his moves began to get sloppy. It's true that his anger gave him more power, but if he could never hit her then it did him little good.

"Maybe if you could catch me I would. Hey I know! Let's play tag, you're it!" Tonya smiled and laughed as she kept on moving and it only pissed Johnny off even more. Just then Tala made the connection. His eyes widened and Kai knew he figured it out.

"I get it now." His eyes widened as Tonya continued her little dance. Kai looked at Tala who had a total déjà vu.

"Tonya is playing the role of Garland. Her dancing is like his shadow boxing, moving with her as she wills it to. And Johnny represents me…if I can't keep myself in check." Tala was amazed at how much the little display had opened his eyes. Tonya spotted this on one of her turns and she finally stopped. Her blade did with her and Johnny's crashed into it.

"Oh, I guess I'm it now huh? Well get ready cause here I come!"

Her blade picked up speed and began to slam into Johnny's blade relentlessly. Johnny was surprised at the sudden display of power that had come out of no where. She kept slamming him back further and further, Johnny couldn't ever gain time to put up a defense. Tala watched as more of the match reminded him of what Garland had done to him a year ago.

"Alright Shadow I say we finish this off with Dark Ice!" when she called out an attack none of her teammates knew, they all turned their focus onto the black blade.

A chill began to set in all around the arena, much like when Tala unleashed his Novae Rouge attack. Ice that looked pitch black began to cover the bottom of the dish and as Tonya's blade hit Johnny's, every spot it touched ice formed. When Johnny's blade was almost covered in ice it was knocked out of the arena hard and landed behind Johnny a few feet away.

Before calling her blade back she threw the balled up envelope into the air where her blade followed and shredded it to pieces. Little bits of paper rained down as confetti and the crowd loved it. She looked up at where Craig sat and smirked at him, that was his answer. Johnny retrieved his blade and when he looked at Tonya, saw an apologetic smile on her face. He returned it and the two went back to their waiting teams. Tala was the first up and he just nodded, meaning he understood what she tried to show him in the first place. The team walked out of the stadium to go enjoy the victory back at their hotel.

_._._

Inside the boys room they were all watching a movie. Tonya was sitting on the balcony outside, enjoying the warm air before going to join them. She heard someone walking towards her and she just smiled. She knew who it was right away.

"I get what you were trying to show me the other day Tonya." Tala stepped up beside her and Tonya just looked at him. "I'm sorry for how I acted. I didn't mean to hit you and I shouldn't have lost control over my anger that day anyways." Tala glanced at her and she just turned and hugged him. It took the poor boy by surprise and he just stood there.

"It's ok. You did hurt my shoulder, but not too badly. Thanks for apologizing." She smiled at him again and Tala just nodded, still a little shocked from the hug.

"Hey, do you mind explaining what was up with you shredding that letter?" He heard Tonya sigh and waited patiently for her to explain.

"It was from that Craig guy. I don't understand his fascination with me. He wanted me to meet him somewhere in Spain when we headed there. I never even opened the envelope to look at it. I shredded it the first chance I got. That's the second time now. What if he tries again?" She looked up into the older boys violet eyes. She was worried for her team, her friends, as well as herself.

"If he does then we'll take care of it. You forget you're apart of this team now too." For the first time since she'd known him, he'd acknowledged her as being an actual member of the team. He smiled softly and she could see why girls loved him. Though she doubted that any of them had ever gotten to know him as well as she had. She looked away just in time to hide her blush.

"Are you ok?" Tala looked at her with concern but Tonya was able to cover up.

"Just a little dizzy is all." She smiled in response and at first he didn't believe her. But it didn't matter, they were interrupted.

"Hurry up you two! You're gonna miss the entire movie." Bryan motioned for them to follow him and on cue both rolled their eyes at the same time. They saw this and couldn't help but laugh as they joined their friends.

* * *

Aw Tala does have a heart! *nudges him in the ribs as the red head storms off*

Anyways I got the two to make up and I just added a little more suspension with the whole Craig factor. Had a little trouble with this one. Long day but I won't bore you. Review please and the next chapter will be on the way.


	8. Ch 8 Old Face

Chaos: I liked how that last chapter ended. Way to be a man and apologize Tala! *slaps him on the back*

Tala: Yeah whatever. *looks away*

Tonya: Since Tala was so nice I'll do the disclaimer *weakly raises a hand* you'd force me to do it anyways.

Chaos: True, true, considering I own you. *snickers*

Tonya: Chaoschick12 doesn't own Beyblade or its characters, just her OC's like me.

Chaos: Now on with the chapter!

~*Old Face*~

"What's the status on the team?" A man sat in the dark in a chair facing towards an open window.

He sat there silently, waiting on the report the boy had to deliver. The man's snowy white hair trailed down his back to about his waist. His teal eyes gazed up at the starry sky and his pale hands were folded over each other. He was dressed in a simple grey trench coat with a black shirt and pants underneath. His white bangs barely touched the top of his eyes as a small smile graced his lips.

"Sir, they've arrived at Spain. It seems that the girl rejected the invitation Craig delivered to her. And recently her team has been more protective of her." A boy with short golden hair was kneeling. His gold bangs fell into his deep orange eyes as he looked up at the man sitting silently in the chair.

"I see. Well we're going to have to take caution when we proceed this time. Tell them to lay back this leg of the tournament and let her wonder. Sooner or later her curiosity shall get the better of her. And if not then we'll take more drastic measures. Make the arrangements for my departure, I wish to leave as soon as possible." His grin spread across his face as the boy nodded and left.

_._._

At one of the BBA buildings in Spain a meeting was being held with the captains and co-captains of each team. It was mainly to discuss the standings of each team and a few upcoming social events. A few grumbles came from all around, but nothing too bad. Angel had tuned into the meeting and would speak if necessary while Craig had his eyes on something else. He tried not to make direct eye contact, but every now and then he couldn't help it and a smirk had been on his lips since the first time. Tala would do the same thing only his face was expressionless and his eyes hard. Neither red head could keep his eyes off the other for very different reasons. Finally the meeting ended and everyone filed out. Craig and Angel left before Tala and Kai had a chance to even get near them. A car was waiting for them when they got outside. They easily got in and the driver took off.

"Well that was interesting." Craig's smirk was still there and Angel just looked at his captain.

"I heard the boss was coming down to monitor the rest of the tournament." Angel trained his gaze out the window, not wanting to think about what was to come.

"Yes, I heard the same thing. He mainly wants to see how she performs. He wants to make sure himself that she's the one." Craig's smirk stretched into a grin at the thought of the one girl. Angel knew he didn't speak her name for a very good reason, he wouldn't dare speak it around him either.

Angel sat there, not wanting to break the silence. Ever since he'd joined up with Craig on his team he'd always felt on edge around him. Like Craig was ready to snap at any moment. While the rest of his teammates would talk, act, and fight amongst each other he would sit there not wishing to get involved. Whenever they would push Craig's patience he would put an end to it. None of them dared to even speak when he trained those unnatural icy cold eyes upon them. That's why Angel was always the quiet one. He never wished that deadly look upon himself. That's why he was always on edge around his captain. Craig's rage was unpredictable and he could snap at any moment.

They finally reached their hotel and got out. Their boss had booked it separately from where the others bladers were all staying. He didn't want them to be bothered by their nonsense. The two boys got out and headed in and up to their suite. Money wasn't a problem for their team, it never had been. The two boys entered and were surprised to see their boss sitting on the couch casually flipping through channels on the big screen TV. When he heard the boys close the door he turned it off and looked at them with a smile on his face.

"It's nice to see you two looking so well. Craig, Angel, please take a seat." He motioned to some chairs already facing towards him. Obviously their teammates had already been talked to.

"The same for you, Lord Aio." (A/N: his name is pronounced I-o) Craig and Angel bowed before taking their seats. Aio sat there smiling at the two. "I'm sure you boys know why I'm here?" He looked at the two and Craig spoke first.

"Yes. You plan to observe us, but mainly the girl to see how she performs and to make sure she's the right one." Craig looked at Aio who nodded.

"Correct Craig. While I do trust your judgment I wish to see this for myself. I need to be sure that she's unlocked her power, otherwise she will be of no use and it will only delay us more." He leaned against his hand and closed his eyes.

"Lord Aio, how much longer until we plan to proceed?" Angel looked at him cautiously, he didn't wish to upset Aio any more than he did Craig.

"Soon Angel soon. But first we need to make sure that everything is as it should be. Now I do believe we should be heading over to the stadium no? It will soon be time for the Spanish leg of the tournament to begin." He rose with his hair waving behind him as he walked towards the door. The boys rose and followed him downstairs and out the building.

_._._

"I honestly think you guys are going a little over board with this." Tonya sighed as she sat between Tala and Spencer with Bryan acting as look out for anyone from the Eternal Knights team.

"For now yes. But until we know what they're planning and why that guy keeps contacting you this is how it's going to be around places like this." Tala glanced down at Tonya who just folded her arms and pouted while she watched Kai in his match against Ray.

That's how it'd been since they'd entered the stadium. Tonya had been stuck in the middle of the guys and ushered down to the locker room. She hadn't been allowed to go anywhere alone, one of them was always on her tail. By now Tonya had enough of them watching her every little action. The sooner the day ended the better. She wanted some privacy for once.

Kai and Ray were pounding away at each other in the dish, neither one holding back. Half the dish was already destroyed, but Ray was starting to lose spin. Kai spotted this and used it to his advantage to end the match. Kai called out his attack and Ray didn't have enough time to put up a defense. He was knocked out and the first match went to Kai.

"That's it! I can't take it any more!" Tonya hopped up and made her way to the dish, even though she and Tala weren't supposed to be battling.

Tala let her go and Kai was surprised to see her storming towards the dish, but he didn't allow it to show on his face. Her opponent was Mariah who was grinning at Tonya who glared back at the boys to make sure they didn't try and stop her. None of them even dreamed of trying to get in her way. Tonya wasn't afraid to strike any of them down in the middle of a public place if necessary. She turned around grumbling as she pulled out her blade and loaded it onto her launcher.

"Trouble with the guys?" Mariah took her stance and Tonya just nodded.

"You have no idea. I really need to relieve some stress." The two girls just laughed as they waited for the countdown.

"3, 2, 1, let it rip!"

When the blades hit the dish, hardly anyone could keep up with them. Both blades were meant for speed and neither was going to slow down. Even their teammates had trouble keeping an eye on the two blades. They would connect somewhere, sending sparks up for a second, and then disappear again. The girls though had no problem tracking their blades. The two were used to battling at high speeds like this.

"I wonder which of us will slow down first." Mariah glanced up at Tonya who stood up straight and looked at Mariah.

"Well it depends on who can keep up! Shadow time to show them your true speed!" Tonya swiped her hand over the dish as her blade sped up even more.

_._._

Up top Aio, along with his team, were watching the high speed match. Only three pairs of eyes could keep track of the black blade that seemed invisible as it pounded the pink blade trying its best to dodge the attacks. Down below Aio could see Tonya's teammates surprised at the speed her blade was putting out and the fact that she could see every move made. Her eyes didn't seem like they moved, but in truth they were able to follow everything taking place. Tonya finished the match off with her Dark Ice move and that was it. Tonya caught her blade and walked over to Mariah to shake hands.

"Sorry about taking my frustration out on you. It was a good match though Mariah." She grasped Mariah's hand as the cat girl nodded.

"It was, we'll have to do it again sometime." The girls smiled at each other as they shook hands and then went back to their teams.

"What was that about?" Kai looked at Tonya who said nothing. She just went to sit between Bryan and him and folded her arms over her chest while she went back to sulking. Tala rolled his eyes as he sat back and watched as Spencer took on Gary.

"Amazing. I knew she had come along way since I last saw her, but this is perfect." Aio's eyes lit up as a grin crept onto his face.

After Spencer had finished his match and secured the win for them they all left. Once again they surrounded Tonya who just acted like they weren't there. But as they were leaving, she could feel pain creeping into her chest. At first she had trouble breathing and this triggered Kai's protective nature to make sure she was ok. Tonya reassured him that she was fine, but when she looked up she was not. Her brown eyes locked with a pair of teal ones boring down upon her. When she saw who they belonged to fear began to creep into her slowly, no matter how hard she tried to fight it. The man was smiling and seemed perfectly friendly, but Tonya couldn't feel anything but fear. Kai put an arm around her and drug her along with him outside. He'd seen the fear in her eyes and wondered what had triggered it. He didn't move his arm from her until they got to the motel and she went to her room she shared with Bryan this time. That night her nightmares started all over again.

_._._

Tonya's POV

I'm up in my room staring out at the perfect blanket of snow covering the ground. A couple days ago we'd left Spain and come to Russia. Kai of course put us up in his other magnificent home and we'd recently acquired a house guest Ian. He was a friend and old teammate of the guys. Not so much of Kai but when he'd showed up all of them had sat around for the better part of the first day we'd been here. They'd been catching up on all the things going on. As for me I excused myself from sight like I normally do. I haven't been getting good sleep lately and I wanted to be alone. I can still feel their eyes on me whenever I do anything or go anywhere outside the mansion. They still refuse to let me out of their sight unless it's within these walls….and it's driving me crazy.

"Hey, you ok?" I bit my tongue trying not to fire back. It was Kai and he'd asked me this same question over and over since we'd gotten here.

"You tell me. I feel like a jailbird." I kept my eyes focused on the beautiful, cold snow.

"That's why I came to see if you wanted to come with me into town. The others are busy with Ian and you haven't been your usual self." Kai walked over and stood behind me. In a way he's like the brother I never had, he was the one always checking on me and keeping me company even if I didn't want it.

"Sure, why not. Better than being here." I pushed myself away from the window and followed Kai downstairs and to a waiting vehicle.

It was better than I thought. Even though Kai kept a watchful eye on me, he was different than with the others. He was more relaxed and let me have my space instead of shadowing me every where I went. I liked being with him when it's just the two of us. It's nice to know someone still knows about my space issues. We'd stopped by a few places and as we were walking along the street. I was looking at a piece of jewelry in one store, a beautiful necklace. But I couldn't feel eyes on me and I looked up to see Kai stop and turn his head. I tried to see what he was looking at but couldn't figure out what caught his gaze. He'd stopped right in front of a dress and tux store, looking up at a dress hanging in the window for display. I was sure he was staring at something else, but I couldn't tell what.

"How partial are you to wearing dresses?" My eyes widened and I stared at him with a puzzled expression. Since when does he ask about stuff like that?

"That came out of nowhere. Kai where are you going with this?" I don't think I like it very much. He faced me and sighed while he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, that's another reason I brought you out here. There's supposed to be some type of dance or something. It's a social event and all bladers are asked to dress 'formally'." He said the last word like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"So we have to dress up?" I tried to keep my jaw from dropping. I was not one who really liked to wear clothes like that. Apparently Kai wasn't either.

"Yes. Tala and then weren't too happy about the idea either. They're going to put it off as long as they can." I could tell this wasn't easy for Kai. He apparently didn't like the idea anymore than I did.

"You figured we should get it done and over with right?" He just nodded and I sighed. "Well then we might as well not put it off any longer. If we have to suffer we'll suffer together." I smiled weakly and pushed the door open. I was suddenly glad that it was just me and Kai. Something told me though that I would never hear the end of this.

* * *

As you can see neither one likes dressing up for anything. Got a first look at the mastermind behind everything. Well that's it for now. Review and keep reading.


	9. Ch 9 Not So Fun Day

Bryan: And the torture begins! *snickers at Tonya*

Tonya: It's not funny! *throws stuff at Bryan while chasing him*

Kai: Should we just do the disclaimer since Chaos isn't around?

Tala: Might as well.

Both: Chaoschick12 doesn't own Beyblade or its characters in any way. Just her OC's

Spencer: Enjoy the chapter. *flinches when something crashes*

~*Not So Fun Day*~

"You found anything yet?" Tonya was standing next to Kai who shook his head. He had no idea as to how to pick out the various pieces for a tuxedo. Tonya unfortunately didn't know how to help him either. And neither was willing to ask a salesperson for help.

"Kai? Wow who knew you'd be in here!" Kai shuddered at hearing that voice. Right about now Tyson was the last person he wanted to see. Ray, Max, and Daichi were with him.

"You're having trouble too? We can't figure any of this out." Max shrugged his shoulders. The others just nodded in unison.

"Hey Tonya, nice to see you again." Ray smiled at her and Tonya returned it. But it quickly disappeared when she saw Hilary and Mariah walking towards them. She ducked around Kai, trying to hide.

"What are you doing?" Daichi tried to peek, but Tonya shoved him away. Kai wondered why she was hiding as well.

"I'm telling you the pink one is better." Mariah looked at Hilary who shook her head.

"No way, the red looks better in that style. Oh hey guys." The girls ended their argument and smiled at their friends. "Kai, wow who knew you guys were going to actually go through with this." Hilary tried not to laugh.

"We don't have a choice. Since it's in our hometown we have to go otherwise it wouldn't look good for our team." Kai rolled his eyes.

"So are you doing this alone or do you have someone with you?" Mariah looked at him. Kai shifted his position just so slightly and Tonya fell over from trying to hold still for so long.

"Ow! Dang it Kai why did you have to move!" Tonya glared up at him while she rubbed her backside. He offered a hand out to her as she grumbled. He sent her a look that was asking why she was pissed. He soon got his answer.

"Tonya! Oh this is great! Hilary we got another girl to shop with us!" Mariah and Hilary started jumping up and down and screaming. All the guys looked at each other confused. They didn't get why girls got so excited over shopping.

"Yeah come on let's go!" Both girls grabbed one of Tonya's arms and pulled her along with them. Tonya sent a pleading look back at Kai until they disappeared into the ladies section upstairs. He instantly felt bad for his female teammate.

_._._

"How many times do I have to tell you guys? I WILL NOT WEAR ANYTHING PINK!" Tonya glared at the three girls who shrank away from her. She sat down with an anger cross pulsing on her head.

For the past 20 minutes they had tried to dress her up in various dresses. Tonya had tried to run, but they never let her out of their sight. She'd rejected anything poofy, extremely tight, or pink. While her first two requests had been accepted they still tried to get her into a pink dress. Tonya had finally put her foot down and now she sat there, daring one of them to try and pull another pink dress from the rack and make her try it on.

"But it'll look good on you! You've got the perfect skin tone to pull off pink." Julia stood over the younger girl who just glared at her.

"Honestly. Do I look like a pink person to you?" She motioned her hands over her body, mainly towards her clothes, and they all finally got the hint. "Give me anything purple, black, or in any dark color and I'll be happy." Tonya got up and decided to start looking for herself through the millions of dresses there.

For another 20 minutes she was bombarded with all kinds of different dresses of those two colors. Short, long, open, closed, spaghetti strap, no strap, and many different other styles. When Tonya got the chance, she snuck off while they were all arguing over which two dresses would look better. She slipped farther away, into a different section of dresses and sat down on the floor.

"Geez, how many freaking dresses does this place have?" Tonya looked around and sighed. She pushed herself up and decided to start looking for herself.

She wasn't sure what exactly what she was looking for. She'd never had to wear a dress before, except when she was little. She wouldn't know what looked good or if she should even pull it off the rack at all. She kept going through the racks and finally decided to give up. As she was about to walk back to the three girls, she spotted something out of the corner of her eye.

"Hmm. That doesn't look to bad." Tonya walked over to the dress hanging up on the display on the wall. She found a hook to get it down and took it into the nearest dressing room. When she got it on, she was surprised how good it looked.

It was a light purple, not a color she'd normally wear but she'd make an exception this time. The dress was a little low cut with thin ribbon straps that tied and crisscrossed all the way down to her lower back which was how far down the back was open. In the front part it started to open up at about halfway down her thigh and formed a long train in the back that almost touched the floor and flowed out when she walked. That was only a minor problem that she could live with. Out of all the dresses she'd seen, this was by far her favorite. It hugged her upper body but gave her legs freedom to move about as she willed. This was the dress she was going to get. She walked out of the dressing room in it and knew that the other three had to see it otherwise they would never let her leave. Despite how much she wanted to turn and run, she took in a breath of air and whistled. The other three heard the whistle and looked over to see where it came from. When they saw what she was in, they came running.

"Oh wow that looks great on you!" All three of them said at once. They approved of her choice and Tonya quickly changed back into her normal clothes. The others had their dresses and now it was time for shoes.

This area she didn't need help with. Back at her home with her uncle she had plenty of heels, to wear with her skirts and other nice clothes when her uncle held parties. She found a pair of silver heels that gave her about 2" off the ground. They were simple open toed heels that would look fine with the dress. After she tried them on and walked in them, she knew she wouldn't have any problem in them. She boxed them up and grabbed her dress and quickly went to find Kai.

_._._

"Are you sure they're gone?" Tonya glanced at Kai who nodded. Both were walking up to the door of the mansion with their purchases. Tonya really didn't want them to see what she'd gotten.

"Yeah, knowing those guys they're still out training by now. We should be clear but don't take my word for it." Kai looked at her and the two nodded as he opened the door, waiting to see if they heard any voices.

The two peeked their heads in and when it was clear Tonya dashed up the stairs. She tripped on the way and Kai tried hard not to laugh as she scrambled the rest of the way up. When she'd made it to her room she hid the dress and shoes in the closet that held nothing else in it. The party was going to be held at the end of the week and she tried not to think about it too much. Downstairs she could hear laughter and she knew that the guys were back, meaning she'd made it in time. It was late. Kai and Tonya had gotten back at 9 p.m. since Kai had treated her to dinner before coming back. Tonya just went to her bathroom, changed, brushed her teeth and her hair, and climbed into her bed. She turned the radio on and adjusted it to a rock station before nodding off to sleep. She knew the guys wouldn't miss her one bit. Too bad her dreams kept coming back to say hello.

_._._

_It's almost pitch black outside as Tonya wandered around. It wasn't the normal darkness she always felt safe and comfortable in. Fear began to creep into her as she kept walking straight since she didn't really know where else to go. Her feeling of unease wasn't because she was surrounded by walls, trees, or anything else. The area was wide open, exposing her to everything. That's what worried her. She was in her normal clothes she wore for the day as she slowly made her way forward. She kept walking until she found the thing that had been pulling her to it. In front of her stood a portal, to what she didn't know. Curiosity got the better of her as she slowly walked forward to examine it. It looked like swirling water, only with color added to it. She reached out a hand to touch it but drew back when she heard a noise. She turned around and if she thought she was scared before, now she was terrified. _

_Many creatures faced her, all growling lowly. They were all spirits, bitbeasts simply because they were too big to be anything else. But what did they want with her? Some looked like normal beasts, but with missing skin revealing bones and organs with blood leaking from those open areas. Others looked like they'd been torn apart and stitched back together, and some were just indescribable. One beast that looked like a demon from hell took a step forward, forcing her back. Another did too and soon all of them were forcing her backwards. Tonya had forgotten about the portal behind her, she was so focused on the beasts to worry about anything else. From within the portal, several hands reached out and grabbed a hold of her trying to pull her back. She tried to pull free, but the beasts stood by ready to force her back if necessary. More hands reached out and latched on to her body. They lifted her into the air despite her struggling and began to pull her back. Before they pulled her into the portal, one last scream escaped from her lips._

_._._

Tonya snapped up in her bed. She was sweating all over and was shaking badly. Her nightmare had altered this time. Normally it ended with her staring at the beasts ready to attack, but something had caused it to change and she didn't know what. Tonya drew knees to her chest as she sat there shaking in the dark unable to even gain control. Her throat burned badly, meaning that she'd screamed not only in her dream but with her actual voice as well. Her breathing was ragged as the images still swirled around her. Even though she knew they weren't real, she could still see the demon beasts all around her waiting for their chance to force her back to that portal.

Tala was the first one to hear the terrified scream. His room being the closest to Tonya's he heard it as if she'd been standing next to him. He'd bolted from his bed, expecting to find Craig or someone like that standing over her ready to steal her away. He flung her door open and skipped turning on the lights, instead searching for his youngest teammate. He spotted her on her side and slowly made his way to her. He saw that her arms were wrapped tightly around her and she was shaking violently. He reached out slowly and touched her shoulder. As soon as he touched her skin she tensed up and turned on him, kicking and screaming. She was unable to tell that it was Tala and not the hands or the beasts.

"No get away from me!" Tonya backed away screaming again as Tala stood there, wondering what could cause her to be so afraid.

"Tonya! It's me Tala!" He stared at her unsure of what to do. She kept on screaming as he tried to help her, despite how much her throat was burning by now.

Despite his efforts to try and get through to her, she kept on screaming and tried to fight him off. She landed a few punches on him arms and chest, and scratched him on his shoulders when he got too close. One of her kicks struck him in the gut and sent him backwards. He grunted as he tried to catch his breath and looked at the scared girl lying still now once again holding herself together as if she was going to fall apart. Tala wiped some blood away from his mouth from when she'd hit him in the face. He grunted as he forced himself up and looked at the little girl.

"Shit I didn't think she was that strong. I really hate to do this!" Tala said as he sprang back and quickly grabbed a hold of her wrists and pinned her to the bed. She kept on screaming and kicking, but she couldn't move with Tala pressing most of his weight down on her wrists.

"What the hell is going on?" Kai ran into the room and saw Tala holding Tonya down.

"Kai hold her legs down before she hurts herself or me anymore!" Tala shouted back while he kept a grip on her wrists.

He quickly ran to help his friend, not bothering to ask why. Kai got kicked in his chest when he was close enough and one of his hands was knocked away, but he was finally able to pin her legs down with a lot of effort. The two boys held the struggling girl as still as they could until she began to tire out. She still screamed and struggled under their grip, but neither let go.

"Let me go! I don't want to go there! Let me go!" She still screamed even though her voice was going hoarse.

"It's us Tonya! Calm down before you hurt yourself and us even more!" Kai looked down at her as she closed her eyes and shook her head.

Ian, Bryan and Spencer showed up then and one of them flicked on the lights. Tonya finally opened her eyes and when they adjusted she was able to see Kai and Tala clearly. He could read the fear in her eyes as she slowly struggled to force her body to relax. When she lied there limp and breathing normally, both boys let her go. She lied there and tears fell freely from her eyes. Kai put an arm around her and pulled her to him in order to comfort her. The other four boys just watched as the scared girl cried her eyes out, finally over whatever had scared her so badly as to throw her into that big of a fit.

Tala's POV

I never actually sat and thought about it before. But seeing Tonya there, crying in Kai's arms made me think. I watched as Kai slowly got her to calm down, none of us could've done what he did. It's lucky that we have him on the team. We didn't know how to handle a situation like this. When Tonya was finally back to sleep Kai turned off her lights and walked out into the hallway. I waited while the other three went back to bed, seeing that they hadn't been needed. But it was clear that they'd been just as worried for our younger teammate as me and Kai had been.

"What do you think could've caused her to freak out like that?" I looked at Kai as he glanced back at the sleeping girl.

"I don't know but it must've been something pretty bad. I'm going to leave her door and mine open incase she freaks out again. Maybe in the morning she'll tell us what happened. For now I'm going to try and get some more sleep." Kai ran his fingers through his hair and headed back to his room.

I could see the scratches and bruises Kai had gotten from trying to restrain her himself. I looked at myself in one of the hallway mirrors and I looked worse than he did. I had a scratch on my neck that was still stinging like crazy. I looked from my arms, to my shoulders, and then my chest. All over there were bruises starting to form. I could feel the ones on my chest throbbing slightly, I'm sure those ones are the worst. For her being so small, she sure could do some damage.

I returned to my room after I finished looking myself over, but I couldn't sleep. I sat there on my bed, the image of her thrashing around and then crying unable to escape my thoughts. She held secrets, fears, and pains inside her like us. Normally we could pick up on things like this easily. But because we weren't used to being around someone like her we couldn't spot it. She was always so happy and unafraid to show her emotions so there was no way of telling that something had been wrong. I myself had noticed a few things, like when she just sat there for a long time with a troubled look on her face. I didn't think anything of it at the time, to me she was just someone there who was the only reason we were here now. I thought it was her normal behavior so I could care less. I didn't have time to worry about her problems since I had my own to deal with. But seeing her like that, broken and scared was indescribable. She seemed so fragile…so weak compared to her normal bubbly and tough self that we always saw.

Now I know that there is always more to people than what they allow others to see. Especially to this particular girl. I even found myself starting to care for her. It was evident that we all had. Especially when Craig had started trying to get to her. At the time I'd told myself that we had to protect her in order to still compete. If we'd lost her then all our effort would be for nothing. But I knew I was lying to myself. I knew the real reason was because I didn't want to see her hurt. Both Bryan's and Spencer's walls had been torn down too since she'd joined up with us. When they'd seen her like that I could see the concern in their eyes for her. I just hope that in the morning she plans to share what happened with us. After all, we're a team now and we shouldn't have to hide anything from each other.

_._._

All the guys had been wary this morning when she'd woken up, but she acted as if nothing had changed. She talked animatedly with Ian, Bryan, and Spencer who were able to put last night away in their minds. Only because they hadn't witnessed the worst of it like Kai and Tala. The two boys had woken up with bruises and Tonya had too on her wrists and legs. Kai kept an eye on her watching her every move like a hawk. Tala would take notice in her slightest movement around him and Tonya didn't blame them after what they'd seen. She knew she'd have to spill, but she didn't even know what the dream signified herself. Until she figured that out she couldn't really tell them.

Tonya sat on the couch watching TV with Bryan, Ian, and Spencer. Tala was standing not to far away and Kai had slipped away. As long as one kept an eye on her, the other was at ease. Tala pushed himself off the wall and Tonya saw this. He motioned for her to follow him and she silently got up and trailed after him. None of the other boys made a move to stop her. They had a pretty good idea of what was going to happen and they knew they didn't need to be present.

"Tonya, what happened last night? What did you see that scared you so bad?" Tala was leaning against the wall and Tonya was looking down leaning next to him. The two were down in an empty hallway so they couldn't be bothered. His voice held concern and she sighed.

"It was a nightmare. I'd been having the same one for almost a month straight now. It would end at where some beasts of all kinds were forcing me back into a corner and I'd wake up. But last night it continued past that." Tala could hear fear creeping back into her voice as she recalled the nightmare. He waited for her to continue.

"In my normal nightmare, I would look at a portal. I always felt drawn to it for some reason. And then I would hear the beasts. That's when I should've woken up last night, when they started to advance towards me. But I didn't." She wrapped her arms around herself and started to shake.

"Those beasts kept advancing towards me and then hands reached out of the portal and pulled me towards it. It didn't matter how hard I struggled, I couldn't break free." Tala looked at the shaking girl and started to reach towards her, but let his hand drop.

"And even after you'd woken up, you thought those hands were us trying to drag you back into that portal." Tala understood now why she'd fought so hard against them. Tonya nodded silently. What he did next surprised her. He pulled her into his chest and held her there.

"You've got us now. You're a part of this team and we won't let anything happen to you." He held her against his chest and silent tears fell down her face. Even though she knew much worse was to come, for now she felt safe in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his back, holding onto to him as tight as she could as she tried to keep herself together in one piece.

* * *

I don't know why, but the sadder and violent scenes seem to come to me easier. Probably cause the ideas just flow better, who knows? But I won't ramble. Review and be patient as I work on the next one.


	10. Ch 10 Dancing & Disaster

Tonya: No getting out of this. If I have to suffer so do you! *yells at the three boys in the corner*

Kai: Don't look at me. I went through it with her. *Smirks as they growl at her.*

Chaos: Please don't hurt them Tonya. *watches as she drags them off to get suits* Oh boy. Well since they're all tied up, I'm going to switch it up and make one of the others do the disclaimer! *pushes Angel forward*

Angel: Why do I have to be first? *glares at his team and sighs* Chaoschick12 doesn't own Beyblade or its characters. Just her OC's like me. *starts crying*

Chaos: While they make him feel better, here's chapter 10

~*Dancing & Disaster*~

"Will you hurry up! We don't exactly want to do this either but we have to!" Bryan knocked on Tonya's door for about the fourth time within the last 20 minutes.

"Shut the hell up! I'm almost done geez! Ever heard of having to do hair?" Tonya glared daggers at the door and was pleased when she heard him stomp away finally. She was pinning her wavy/curly hair into a half up half down look. She rarely wore her hair like this and it took her some time to get it just right.

Tonight was the night of the dance before the start of the Russian leg of the tournament. All day long everyone had been fidgety and could barely keep from moving. Ian had left the day before having some place to be. Everyone else thought that he just didn't want to be pulled into going with them. When it'd reached 6 p.m. all the guys had reluctantly changed into their tuxes and waited downstairs. All of them felt uncomfortable in the penguin suits and couldn't stop moving. It was almost 7 p.m. and Tonya was still getting ready. Obviously the boys had never seen how long it takes girls to get ready before.

"Finally. Got that stupid bump fixed." Tonya looked at herself in the mirror and nodded. She pulled on her heels and grabbed the door knob. "Well, here I go." She slowly walked down the hallway and stopped right before the wall ended where the stairs were.

"Will you hurry up!" Bryan's patience was wearing thin and Spencer put an arm on him, in case he decided to drag her down.

Right as Bryan was about to march up there and force her out, she stepped out from around the corner. All of the guys were amazed at how different she looked. The dress fit her figure just right and the heels added a nice touch. When her hair was down it trailed to the lower half of her back. She wore dangly earrings with studs above them and slowly made her way down the stairs, fighting the blush creeping onto her face. She kept her eyes on her feet feeling like she might fall if she didn't. When she reached the bottom the guys just stayed silent and Tonya marched past them, grabbing her long coat as she walked out into the freshly fallen snow.

"Was that?" Bryan looked at Tala and Spencer.

"No couldn't be." Spencer turned to look at the open door.

"Miracles do happen sometimes." Tala stared out the door to and Kai shook his head as he headed out the door himself.

"If you guys don't hurry up I'm going to leave you!" Tonya glared at them before she slammed the door loud enough to knock snow off the nearby tree.

_._._

When they arrived at the ballroom Tonya led the way to a table far away from the rest. Apparently some of the fans had been let in to join in on the fun there. There were many more girls than there should have been if it'd been just the teams. A lot of girls stared at the guys as they followed Tonya to the table she'd picked out. A few guys were eyeing Tonya as she tried to fight a blush from creeping onto her face. She sat down and folded her arms across her chest while the guys sat down beside her. The other teams returned to their tables and up front on the stage Mr. Dickinson walked out to the microphone.

"Thank you all for coming here tonight. This celebration shows how beyblading can bring so many different people together from all over and unite them as friends." Many people clapped, but Tonya was uneasy. As Mr. Dickinson droned on, her eyes were darting all over the place in search of the one team she didn't wish to see.

"Relax, they're not here." Kai put a hand on her and Tonya looked at him.

He apparently had done the same thing and if he didn't spot them then she figured it was ok. She slowly relaxed and began to play with the buttons on her jacket. Mr. Dickinson continued on with his speech and when he finally ended music began to play. Everyone around them got up and began to start dancing. Whether it was with their teammates, friends, or random people in the crowd they got on with the torture. None of the guys were moving and Tonya wasn't about to sit there all night. While the other three were staring off in different directions, Kai glanced at Tonya with a small smile on his lips. He stood up and held out his hand. Music for a samba began to play.

"What do you say to a dance with me?" Kai winked and Tonya giggled and nodded. She took off her jacket and followed Kai to the dance floor.

Kai took her hand and wrapped the other around her waist while Tonya placed hers on his shoulder. With her heels she was just a little bit shorter than him, but she still had to look up. Those who were out there and those sitting down were surprised to see the two out there, let alone dancing. Compared to the other dancers out there, the two made the complex dance seem easy. They glided over the floor with such ease and grace. Tonya found herself laughing and enjoying herself and Kai was too. From the side Tala was surprised to see all of Kai's walls torn down for the first time ever. He was laughing, smiling, enjoying himself with something other than blading. Tala just chuckled and shook his head. The dance ended and Kai gave Tonya one last twirl before the two returned back to their table. Tonya tried hard not to laugh as she felt the many fan girls glare daggers at her since she got to dance with Kai.

"Kai that was so much fun! Who's next?" Tonya looked over the guys and Spencer volunteered himself to go with her. Bryan went to go get some drinks for them while they waited.

"She's something else. Who knew someone who is our complete opposite could end up bringing out so much in us?" Kai smiled as he watched Tonya lead Spencer in the dance they were doing.

"True. In such a short time, she went from annoying us to death to becoming one of us." Tala watched as Tonya laughed at Spencer who almost tripped and started to turn red. The two boys watched their friends dance and actually enjoy themselves for once.

That's how the night slowly went by. The only girls that were brave enough to ask the Russian's to dance were the ones involved in the tournament. And guys from the other teams would wait for Tonya to finish up dancing, take a break, and have their turn. This didn't really bother her team. As long as she was having fun they could care less. After what she'd recently been through she deserved to have some fun. The music changed to a slow dance and Tonya was eager to dance again. But when she saw who was coming towards her, she freaked out. She looked at Tala with pleading eyes and he sat up wondering what was wrong. When he spotted a certain silver haired teen walking towards them he knew. He reluctantly stood up and Tonya followed him to the floor. Garland stood there, snapping his fingers and cussing under his breath as he wasted a chance to dance with Tonya.

"If it had been any one else you know I wouldn't be out here." He placed his hands on her waist while she wrapped hers around his neck. She could once again feel daggers boring into her from the many jealous fan girls that watched the two.

"I know and I owe you big time." Tonya kept her face hidden as Garland shot daggers at Tala for stealing his dance away. This pleased the red head greatly.

This dance was different from any other that she'd done. For one she liked being close to Tala, to where their bodies were slightly touching. She knew that she shouldn't enjoy it as much as she was, but it couldn't be helped. The two were gliding effortlessly much like she had with Kai. Tala was having similar thoughts, of how close they were together. He was trying hard to keep his hands off Tonya's exposed back from how low her dress was. He kept his eyes moving around, he didn't want to get caught staring at her. But when he moved his eyes to look at something else, he couldn't help but steal glances at her as he did. Tonya noticed this too as the two slowly danced together around the floor. She was like him, she couldn't keep her eyes off him for long and one time couldn't help but stare. He could feel her eyes on him and when he glanced down she quickly looked away with a blush on her face. When the dance ended Tonya grabbed her jacket from her chair and began to walk away. She disappeared outside to the little snow covered garden, clearly she wanted to be alone. Kai didn't stop her, he himself was smiling. He alone knew why she'd taken off in such a hurry. Tala wondered what had happened, what he did to cause her to take off. But he didn't follow her this time figuring she needed her alone time.

_._._

Tonya was sitting on a bench that had been cleared off, staring at the snow and the way it reflected the lights all around the garden. She could barely hear the music, but it didn't bother her. She enjoyed the silence as she sat there trying to assemble her jumbled thoughts. But she couldn't seem to rid herself of the feel of Tala against her. She shook her head hard and sighed slipping off her heels, drawing her knees to her chest. She sat there with her jacket around her loosely, even though there was snow around her it wasn't so cold out yet. It helped her to relax and calm down. That is until she heard that one voice.

"Trouble in paradise?" Tonya froze up and jumped to her feet. "My, my, don't you look beautiful tonight princess." Tonya turned her head to see Craig walking towards her grinning. He stopped a little ways from her and looked over her.

"What the hell do you want? I thought you weren't going to be here tonight." Tonya growled at him as she tried to restrain her power from leaking out of her. She moved her legs down to where she was now standing on the cold stone beneath her.

"You know what I want. I wish that you would just stop fighting your calling and come with me. Why are you wasting your time with these weaklings?" Craig rested his head on two of his fingers while his other hand wrapped around his waist.

"These 'weaklings' are my friends. I don't plan on leaving them any time soon to go with you. I thought I made that clear when I ripped up your invitation the last time we met." Tonya glared at him with cold eyes and Craig just chuckled, which slowly turned into a laugh.

"I really didn't want to do this, but if it's the only way to make you see the truth." Craig snapped his fingers and it took all she had not to freeze in place at what she saw. In front of her were the exact two beasts she'd seen first in her dream. The one that was pieced together with different parts and the other with missing skin and muscles. The two beasts growled lowly as they looked at her from behind Craig who stood there smiling.

"So you've already seen these two have you? This one is Vein and the other Artery. Two very fearsome beasts indeed. See they would kill anyone I sent them on, except you of course. Even if they didn't have orders from me they would never harm you to where it became life threatening." Tonya could barely process what he was saying. "Last chance to come with me." He held out his hand, but Tonya darted off into a different direction.

"Bring her back to me alive boys." Craig snapped his fingers again and the demon beasts took off after her.

Even though Tonya knew it was useless running, her legs pushed her forward anyways. Despite all the snow around her she never lost her balance or slowed down once. Her extra power had kicked in and now she was more agile, faster, and aware than she would be in her normal state. Her eyes had changed to resemble those of Shadow's like when she battled. Even though she couldn't hear the beasts behind her, she knew they were there. She'd lost her jacket and the train of her dress had been ripped to where it looked like she was wearing a skirt now.

She broke into a clearing and knew she'd made a mistake. Before she was able to double back and correct it the two beasts were upon her. Vein, the one who was pieced together, jumped at her and Tonya was barely able to dodge in time. One of Vein's claws struck her on her leg and Tonya hissed from the pain. Artery flew at her next and Tonya was able to flip by him, but he got a blow in too. No matter how hard she tried to dodge the two always struck her, and sent her blood flying into the air. It stained the snow red and one of them even stopped to lick up the red snow. By now her dress barely hung on her body, the sides were slashed revealing her skin that was sliced open. Her back was just as cut up and she'd had to fix the strings to where the dress, or what was left of it, still covered her chest. Blood dripped from her body, sliding down her arms, face, and legs. Tonya stood there weakened from the two demons combined assault on her. The two grinned at her as her blood covered their teeth. A dark light appeared and from it came Craig. His icy eyes seemed to be glowing at the sight of her weakened state. He walked over to her and ripped her dress just enough to where the top curves of her breasts showed.

"What are you doing?" Tonya just watched, unable to move to stop him. He held up a tiny black crystal shard and chuckled.

"I'm about to awaken you're true identity." He held the shard close to her chest and before Tonya knew what was happening, the shard shot into her.

That's when the pain struck her and a single scream escaped from her lips.

_._._

"Where is Tonya? She's been gone for far too long." Tala was getting nervous. Normally by now Tonya should've checked in with them.

Kai was already up and looking around for her, incase she'd snuck back in somewhere. Bryan and Spencer were helping too, the place was huge and she could be hiding anywhere. Tala figured she'd been gone almost 15 minutes now with no sign of her. He got up and went to check the garden again, even though Kai had already been there. He walked around the entire thing, but found nothing. Right as he was about to give up something caught his eye. A small footprint easily missed within the snow. He went over and saw that it was from a small foot. Next to it were the silver heels Tonya had been wearing earlier. The small prints weren't the only ones there either. There were other prints made from something big near the small prints leading into the woods. Tala saw her jacket where the woods began and instantly got a bad feeling as he ran into the woods. He followed the prints easily, since the big ones led in the same direction as the small prints. Ahead of him he could hear growling and he quickened his pace.

"Please don't let me be too late!" Tala broke into the clearing, but what he saw is not what he expected.

Two beasts standing there in physical form without a blade or blader anywhere near them. He tore his gaze away from those two and focused on what was happening now. Craig held something close to Tonya and before Tala could even move, she was screaming in pain. Tala felt anger swell up in him as he launched his blade and Wolborg sprung forth howling. The wolf slammed into Artery and then focused on Vein who was now growling at the wolf. Craig turned slowly with a sadistic look on his face and his arms spread wide as he laughed.

"Tala! You made it just in time! You shall get to witness the birth of the Princess of Chaos!" Craig continued to laugh as his icy eyes seem to glow even brighter.

"What have you done to her!" Tala glared at Craig who gained his composure and smirked at the Russian.

"Simple, I've awakened who she really is. For too long she's suppressed her true power and her calling as well. And I won't let you ruin it either! Vein, Artery attack!"

The two beasts launched forward. Wolborg was able to knock one aside, but wasn't able to recover in time to stop the other. Tala shielded himself with his arms and waited for the blow to come, but when he heard a loud bird's cry he looked up to see his favorite person running to join in the battle. Dranzer easily knocked the other demon aside which regained its balance and regrouped with its brethren to attack again. Two more spirits joined Dranzer on either side and Tala was surprised that they'd all found him so easily.

"If you're think we're going to let you harm our friends you're dead wrong!" Bryan stepped on Tala's left and Spencer next to him.

"You mess with one of us you mess with us all you bastard!" Spencer yelled as Seaborg knocked one of the demon beasts back. Tala looked at his friends and was glad that they were here. It helped to turn it to their advantage.

"Nice to see you're ok Tala. Where's Tonya?" Kai looked at Tala who motioned towards the now unconscious girl.

"You two hold." The beasts looked back at Craig who just smirked at them. "We accomplished what we came to do. Next time will be when you'll get to have your blood. Slowly she'll start to see things in a new light and then she'll fulfill her destiny. Let's go!" All three of them disappeared within a black light and the battle was over.

Tala ran over to Tonya who was lying in blood stained snow. Her wounds still bled freely and they had to hurry to get her to a hospital. Tala took off his jacket and wrapped it around the poor girl as he picked her up. Kai had retrieved Tala's blade along with his own while they hurried out of the forest and to the nearest hospital.

_._._

It was 3 a.m. and the guys hadn't left the hospital once since they'd gotten there. Nurses would come and give the guys drinks and snacks, they even offered them blankets so they could sleep. They all knew the boys refused to move an inch until they heard that their friend was ok. Tala stood against the wall with Kai facing him and the other two sitting down in the chairs. Finally a doctor came to see them and all of them trained their eyes on him. Under their stares the doctor felt a little nervous, but proceeded with his report anyways.

"Well, your friend was beaten up pretty badly. There are plenty of cuts all over her body and a few were serious bleeders. But we stopped it just in time and got her patched up. She also had a little bit of frost bite but nothing to bad. She'll be fine for the most part, just make sure she doesn't do anything to severe to reopen those wounds of hers." The doctor looked at the guys who were all instantly relieved.

"Can we go see her now? Is she awake?" Kai walked over to the doctor and looked anxious. The doctor scratched his head and sighed.

"Normally I wouldn't let you. But ever since she'd woken up she's done nothing but ask to see her friends. She has her own room, but be quiet none the less." They all nodded as the doctor led them to Tonya's room.

Inside the little girl was wide awake lying on her back as she stared at the ceiling. When she saw them she practically wanted to jump out of her bed and run to them. She winced from the pain she felt, but they all could tell what she wanted. Bryan and Spencer were the first two to reach her and she gladly hugged them despite the pain. Kai gently pulled her to him and then Tala slowly made his way over. He gently wrapped one arm around her, but Tonya threw both around him and she pulled herself to him.

"Glad to see that you're ok." Tala grinned down at her and Tonya released him due to her screaming arms.

"So what did he want with you?" Tonya cringed at the question. Even though she didn't want to remember it, she had to tell them.

"I don't know honestly. He first spotted me in the garden and I ran from him. I was cornered in the clearing where the two beasts attacked me. When I was weakened, he said something about awakening my true identity and then did something else." Tonya struggled to remember, but for some reason it escaped her.

"It's ok if you can't remember the rest. For now though you just need to get better. We can afford to let you sit out for a couple of matches." Kai looked at the rest of them who just nodded.

"Yeah, as long as you're going to be there watching us that is?" Bryan leaned towards her and narrowed his eyes. Tonya giggled and Bryan leaned back smiling.

"Of course. They can try to keep me here, but I'll sneak out if they won't release me." Tonya smiled at him and Spencer placed a hand on her head.

"That's the little trouble maker we know." They all laughed as a nurse walked in.

"Alright boys, it's time to leave now. She needs her rest." The nurse walked out and the guys reluctantly got up and left after saying their goodbyes.

Tonya settled in to try and get some sleep, but a sharp pain in her chest made her hiss into the darkness. She pulled the hospital gown away from her body and her eyes widened in fear. A little black shard was imbedded into her skin right where Craig had left it. She let it drop as fear slowly started to grip her body. Somewhere deep inside of her she could feel something dark beginning to grow. Sooner or later it would want out and she didn't know if she would be able to stop it.

* * *

Like I said. These chapters just come easier to me. The names of the demons originally came from when I read Lord Loss by Darren Shan, so I don't really own them. I did however think up their designs, but then again there are tons of demons so I'm just letting everyone know now I did not steal these ideas and if they're similar to yours I'm sorry. The next chapter will return back to somewhat normalitly.


	11. Ch 11 Not Alone

Chaos: Let's hope this time things go better. Do I have any volunteers? *looks at the group*

Jason: Fine, I'll do it. *everyone's mouth drops* Chaos doesn't own Beyblade or its characters. Just her OC's like me. *folds his arms and turns away*

Chaos: Wow, I'm speechless. O_o

Tonya: Enjoy folks!

~*Not Alone*~

"Welcome to the Russian leg of the world championships! Yesterday the Majestics took a win over BT Battalion and BBA stole theirs right from underneath PPB All Stars. Today starting it off will be Justice 5 against Blitzkrieg Bladers and then Eternal Knights against White Tiger X!"

The two teams set to face off first were already sitting down and waiting, deciding their strategy. It was plain that Tala and Kai wouldn't battle unless Garland or Brooklyn stepped up. The other three had been expected to take on the other members of Justice 5, but with Tonya's recent attack that had changed their plans a bit. Despite the fact that Tonya had pitched a fit and almost destroyed her hospital room to be allowed to come here there was no way the guys would let her battle. Recently the BBA had switched over to using the big fields instead of the dishes anymore. (A/N: like the one Kai and Tyson battled in)

"I'm going first." Tala stood and Garland did too since he'd been watching the red head to see what he'd do. As Tala started to walk away, he felt a hand tug on his sleeve and he glanced back at Tonya who was standing too despite the fact that her bandaged body ached in protest.

"Tala be careful please. Don't make the same mistake twice." She saw him nod and she reluctantly released her grip on him. Tonya sat down next to Kai who could see the worry in her eyes for their leader.

"You don't learn do you? I beat you once before and I have no problem doing it again." Garland smirked at Tala who just breathed slowly and loaded his blade.

"Now you see Garland, that where you're wrong." Tala's trade mark smirk graced his lips and Garland just huffed as they waited for the countdown.

"Bladers ready? 3, 2, 1, let it rip!"

The two launched and their blades collided in the air. It sent a huge shock wave throughout the stadium and finally the blades broke apart and started attacking each other down in the playing field. Garland started to take the match into his hands, but this didn't bother Tala one bit. He stayed calm the entire time while formulating a plan. Garland was surprised to see the red head so calm. Especially after the last time they'd faced each other. He thought that Tala would be in a rage over it. But here he stood as calmly and coolly as when he'd started the match. It didn't matter that Apollon was beating Wolborg back and almost in the wall, the Russian was not going to be angered. Garland had struck a few blows on Tala and he was now bleeding in several places, but he still wasn't angered or at least not showing it.

"Come on now Tala! You got to make things more interesting than this!" Garland starting hitting him harder now and every time Tala's blade was struck the damage was transferred to him as well. Garland didn't understand, last time he put up more of a fight. But now?

"Alright if you don't want to play along them I'll just finish you off! Apollon use Radiant Thunder!" The beast rose up and charged at Tala with the glowing light following him. Tala's smirk grew and Garland knew something bad was about to happen.

"Wolborg now!" Tala brought his arms up to shield himself as the wolf rose out of his blade.

As Wolborg rose up, ice surrounded Tala to protect him from Apollon's attack. It hit the ice wall hard and cracked it which sent shards flying backwards. But when it was over Tala was safe as the ice crumpled around him. Garland was at a loss for words, he couldn't believe what he just saw. On the bench Bryan and Spencer were on their feet cheering. Tonya was still sitting down, glad to see that the training had paid off.

"But…how did you?" Garland look from his blade to Tala's that was still spinning strongly.

"Heh, it's simple. I didn't let a parasite like you underneath my skin this time!" Down below Wolborg kicked into gear and started to slam the yellow blade.

The beasts above were battling it out, but Apollon was having a hard time holding off the wolf. He was still recovering from his attack and he hadn't expected anything like this. His master didn't apparently either. Tala delivered blow after blow and now the physical damage was showing on Garland. His arms were being cut, along with his torso and legs. Tala's eyes changed and Tonya knew she had to step in before it was too late.

'_Tala stop this right now!'_ The red head glanced back at the panicky girl and he focused his attention back on the match.

'_It's my turn to make him suffer like he made me. Stay out of it Tonya.' _His voice was hard and cold as his blade still continued to pound the yellow one, but Tonya wasn't giving up.

'_If you don't stop Tala you'll be no better than him! Besides if you keep this up your body is going to quit on you. I can tell you're running on empty. Please Tala don't do this.' _ He could hear the plea in her voice and he finally managed to get a hold of himself.

"Alright Wolborg I'm sure you heard that too. Let's finish this now! Novae Rouge!"

The wolf howled loudly as an ice storm began to pick up. Ice began to encase the yellow blade and when it was finally frozen over Wolborg delivered the final blow and sent it flying out of the playing field. It landed not too far behind Garland who just sank down to his knees. He looked at Tala and still couldn't believe he'd lost as the crowd roared. Tonya was the first up, despite her wounds, and made it to Tala who caught his blade.

"You ok?" She stood there looking up at him as he slowly walked down the stairs. He started to nod, but tripped on the last one. "Whoa! It's ok, I got you." She caught him and managed to shift his weight to where it didn't hurt her too badly.

"You should've just let me fall. I know this can't be easy for you." Tala chuckled weakly as Tonya held him up while the others rushed over.

"Yeah it's not, but since when do I make things easy for myself? Looks like you over did it just a little bit." She smiled at him as she held him up.

"Oh and Tonya, thanks for stopping me from doing that." Tonya knew what he meant and she nodded her head as Kai took him from her. The weight felt good once it was lifted off of her.

"I'll take him to the infirmary they got here. You just keep an eye on the rest of things ok?" Kai looked at Tonya who nodded. He tossed Tala onto his back and carried him out of there.

_._._

"Ugh….Where am I?" Tala opened his eyes and slowly waited for them to adjust to the blinding light.

"Nice to see you awake sleepy head." He turned his head and saw both Bryan and Spencer sitting there looking at him. Both were pretty badly beaten up themselves, but looked nothing close to him. He pushed himself up with a great deal of effort and looked around him.

"You're in the infirmary. Your body gave out on you right after your match and Kai brought you here. We just finished our matches and we came to check on you." Spencer looked at Tala with disappointment in his eyes. He knew that meant both of them had lost their matches.

"It's ok you two. How are Kai and Tonya holding up?" Tala swung his legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand. They felt wobbly at first, but his strength slowly started to return to him.

"Tonya had to battle Ming Ming, despite our protests, and won tying up the battles. She beat her easily and we don't know how Kai is doing." Bryan's voice dropped and Tala knew that meant Kai was facing Brooklyn again.

"We have to hurry." Tala started out of the room with both his friends following him.

As they made their way through the hallway they felt a giant shockwave hit the stadium, bigger than Tala and Garland's. Tala broke into a run and when they reached the entrance to the field he stopped. Kai and Brooklyn both were on their last legs. Neither one was about to quit, this match was definitely too important to lose. People in the stands began to get worried. They remember what had happened last time these two had clashed. The two blades collided once again and sent out a blinding wave. When the light had cleared everyone was stunned with the outcome. Both bladers had been knocked backwards with their blades next to them. Kai was worse off than Brooklyn who only had a few cuts. Kai looked like Tonya had the night Craig had attacked. Paramedics rushed over to the unconscious boy and quickly got him out of there.

"Spencer, go with them to make sure Kai will be alright. Bryan you're with me."

As Spencer followed the paramedics, Bryan and Tala went over to Tonya who was still picking herself up from that last shockwave. It'd knocked her into the wall and had reopened her wounds around her torso. Bryan easily got her up and they all looked at the scene before them. No one knew what was going to happen, both teams were tied up.

"Well who knew this would happen folks? We actually have a tie! In the event of a tie each team can send up any blader they wish to see who will take it all!"

As the guys stood there discussing the situation, Tonya stared at the damage around her. She looked at Brooklyn and saw that he had that same twisted look in his eyes like when he battle Tyson. Except this time it was more wild and crazy. And there was bloodlust in his eyes as well.

'_Something's not right. Brooklyn was never this crazy, even when Tyson battled him.' _Tonya looked up at the stands and saw Craig along with his team sitting there. When her brown eyes locked onto his icy orbs he smiled and right away she knew what was going on.

'_Shadow, we've got to do something. Craig's got Brooklyn under his control, I'm sure of it.'_

'_You're right. I can sense nothing but bloodlust coming from him right now. His bitbeast is under their control as well. If you're up to the challenge, then I'm with you all the way on this.'_ Tonya nodded as she looked at the dish and took a deep breath.

Brooklyn was already at the dish, waiting for her. He tilted his head as he motioned with his finger for her to join him. Tonya slowly started to walk towards the dish, knowing what she would have to do. That is until Tala grabbed her arm and stopped her. She looked at him as he held onto her tight.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're already injured so there's no way I'm letting you battle." His eyes were hard as he looked from her to Brooklyn waiting at the dish. "I'll take him on, even though I know I can't win. I'm not going to let you hurt yourself even more over this." Tala let her go and started forward.

What happened next, neither one could stop. Tonya swiftly hit Tala behind his neck knocking him down and paralyzing him momentarily. She quickly stuck her elbow in Bryan's gut and helped him down to the floor. Tala looked at Tonya who smiled weakly at him as she stood up.

"Sorry Tala, but I've got to do this." She walked over to the dish as Brooklyn started to laugh as he loaded his blade. Tonya glared at him as she loaded her own and waited for the countdown.

"Ready? 3, 2, 1, let it rip!"

As soon as the blades hit another blinding light surrounded the stadium. When it disappeared Tala couldn't believe what he saw, even though he himself had done the same thing when he'd first faced Tyson. A black bubble like field surrounded the dish and bladers. What looked like black electricity shot around and sparked out every few minutes. No one knew what had happened and where the two bladers had gone. The cameras were barely working inside the dish, but it was still hard to see what was going on.

"Tonya, what have you gotten into?" Tala pushed himself up and looked up at the screen which now had the two bladers on it, but no one could hear a thing.

_._._

"Huh? Where are we?" Tonya looked around her with her arms her arms were hanging by her side as she looked around. It was a dark abyss, with nothing but the two and their blades inside and no way out. She heard laughter and spotted Brooklyn not too far from her.

"We're in a darkness dimension. No one can enter so we're free to battle freely with no restrictions. I don't plan to have anyone interfere with our match." His black wings appeared and slowly lifted him into the air. Tonya looked up at him as she stood there.

"I really don't want to do this. But it's the only way to help Brooklyn." She sighed as she unfolded her arms and began to let her energy surge free.

It had been so many years since she'd released her true form, but surprisingly enough it came easily for her. The more energy she released, the more she began to slowly change. Her eyes changed like they normally did, making her vision clearer. Her teeth changed to fangs and normally this is where she stopped, but her transformation was far from done. Dragon wings sprouted from her back and a tail also did too but it didn't have any blade at the end. Her nails grew and became sharper and small silver horns appeared on her head while her ears went from round to pointed. When it was all done she slowly beat her wings and rose into the air. Her energy crackled around her as she slowly rose to eye level with Brooklyn. He hadn't expected this, he didn't think she could transform. Within a blink of an eye she was in front of him and she hit him hard with her fist. She turned and struck him with her tail, and then caught him. She twisted his arms behind his back as she held onto him.

"_That's it. Hit him! Make him bleed! We both know we wish to see him pay." _A deep male voice whispered to her as Tonya held her head. She had to fight hard against the impulse to do what the voice said.

"Brooklyn I don't want to hurt you! Craig's got you under his control! You've got to fight it!" She held onto him while Brooklyn shook his head.

"No! You're lying! You're distraction isn't going to work!" Brooklyn knocked her back, sending blood droplets flying through the air from Tonya's already open wounds.

From her left she heard a growling and saw Zeus flying towards her. Tonya didn't have enough time to put up a defense, the best she could do was raise her arms despite the fact it would do little good. Zeus drew his arm back and brought it around to knock Tonya down, but he was quickly intercepted by Shadow. Shadow knocked Zeus farther away as Tonya turned her attention back to Brooklyn who was now charging towards her.

"_Why fight it? Just kill him. He doesn't know what's going on. The poor bastard won't break free of the mind control on him. One flick of the wrist and he'll be dead."_ The same voice in her head whispered. It distracted her long enough to allow Brooklyn to get within striking range.

"Now you're going to lose!" He screamed as he wrapped both his arms around her.

"Aaah!" He was starting to crush her arms as he squeezed harder.

Relying on her instinct she dug her claws into his arm and released them to reveal blood. Brooklyn screamed as he tried to knock her back. Tonya regained balance easily and flew up with him following after her. Allowing her instinct to mainly take over, she was able to battle with Brooklyn on an equal level. That is until she stared to take control and turn the match in her favor. With the tide turning, something began to stir inside her and take over. Brooklyn was starting to lose his edge. He would manage to land a few blows in every now and then, but he could never keep up with Tonya. She moved too quickly for him to even see, and started getting more and more violent. If he got lucky he would manage to block, but it did little good because she would just come at him again and again. Each time she drew blood, she knew it was the only way to weaken him so she could help him. But another part of her did it just for the fun of seeing him bleed. Shadow kept up the attack on Zeus as well, never once letting up. But he feared for Tonya for he could feel the temptation slowly taking her over.

"I'll make sure you suffer the way your mistress is making my master suffer!" Zeus tried to strike Shadow, but he easily dodged and held him off. He looked at the beast and tried to plead with him.

"Zeus listen to me! Brooklyn's mind and heart are being clouded by someone else! You should know that better than anyone." Zeus looked at the dragon skeptically. The chimera shook his head and his eyes looked clear, free from what had been controlling him.

"Wait, what's going on here?" Zeus looked at Tonya who was hovering in the air, waiting for Brooklyn to attack again.

"A guy named Craig from the Eternal Knights has clouded your mind along with Brooklyn's. He somehow gained control over you and used you to his will. Since you were able to break free you've got to help us free Brooklyn."

"_That's it! Make him suffer! His blood will look so lovely upon us."_ Tonya heard the voice once again and when that twisted voice spoke, she snapped out of it. She couldn't believe how close she'd come to snapping. Tonya started easing up on her attack, even though it meant letting Brooklyn gaining a slight advantage.

Shadow looked at Tonya who was now just trying to wear him down without dealing anymore damage. Unfortunately Brooklyn didn't seem to feel the same as he kept striking at the bandaged areas of her recent wounds. As Brooklyn flew towards her to attack again, Zeus stopped him and looked his master in his eyes.

"Move Zeus!" Brooklyn yelled at his beast as he floated there, blocking his path.

"Master you have to stop this now." Zeus said as he protected the little girl.

"Listen to him Brooklyn, you have to stop this now." Shadow had flown up behind Brooklyn who was now trapped between the two. He glared at the two beasts, his anger directed at both of them as his energy shot out everywhere.

"Brooklyn, it's ok. It's over now." The confused boy stopped his wild energy when he heard a soft voice. From behind Zeus floated Tonya who was now smiling at Brooklyn. "You don't have to fight anymore. You can stop this now." Tonya held her arm as she floated closer and closer to him.

"No! Shut up! Just shut up!" Brooklyn grabbed his head and screamed as his energy struck Tonya, but it didn't stop her.

"I know how you feel. I can understand that better than anyone else Brooklyn. But we both have friends waiting for us outside this dimension. What do you say we end this now?" She held her arms out and when she was close enough she wrapped them around him in a hug. That was all it took to break the control on his mind.

Brooklyn went limp in Tonya's arms and Zeus took him from her. He lowered his master slowly to the ground as Tonya herself began to float down from the air. Shadow looked at Tonya as she smiled weakly at him when she touched the ground. Her legs buckled underneath her as she fell down to the ground. The last thing she saw was the darkness around her slowly receding until she herself gave in and allowed it to reclaim her as she fell unconscious.

_._._

"It's been almost 15 minutes now. Tala what do you think is going on?" Bryan sat there looking at his captain who shook his head weakly.

At first they'd seen when Brooklyn had transformed and when Tonya had said something to him, but the cameras had been busted after that leaving them all in the dark. Everyone had been sitting there waiting to see who would immerge first from the bubble that concealed them.

"Hey what's going on?" Tala's head snapped up as Bryan pointed towards the bubble.

It slowly started to move, and then finally dispersing into just a dark mist. As it cleared they could hear a blade spinning, but to them that didn't matter. The two boys got to their feet and rushed over to the dish to see two motionless bodies lying down on the ground inside the field. Brooklyn was beaten up badly and his blade was knocked over. All of Tonya's bandages were gone, with her blood slowly trailing off her body, but somehow her blade was still barely going until it fell over.

"And that's it! Tonya Shadray takes the final win for the Blitzkrieg Bladers!" The crowd didn't cheer this time. They stayed silent as all eyes were trained on the motionless bloody bodies of the bladers.

Both bladers lied there inside the field as their teams rushed to them. Tala and Bryan hopped down and ran over to Tonya while Garland and Mystel did the same for Brooklyn. Tala sank down next to Tonya and cradled her in his arms. He shook her and called her name softly, but she didn't wake up. Bryan retrieved her blade that was just barely still intact.

"Tonya, please wake up." Tala drew her closer, not wanting to believe the worst. He didn't care how many people saw him now. He just wanted her to wake up.

After what seemed like forever, the girl slowly opened her eyes and looked around her. Brooklyn was waking up, but he wouldn't remember anything of the battle until later. Zeus would make sure of that. He wished to get Brooklyn help before telling him anything. Tonya looked up to see Tala holding her and Bryan smiling at her wiping his eyes in case tears threatened to spill. It took awhile for it all to sink in, but when it did it came slowly until the entire battle had replayed inside her mind.

"Hey how do you feel?" Bryan kneeled down beside the two and Tonya smiled weakly. She winced as her body began to scream from all the pain it was in now. Both boys could tell that she was hurting and yelled for paramedics. As the medics worked quickly to help Brooklyn first, she looked up at Tala as he smiled at her warmly. When the medics took her from his arms she didn't let go of his jacket, looking at him with fearful eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you alone. Bryan do you mind telling the others?" Tala looked at the older boy who shook his head in understanding. Tala followed the medics out, never once leaving Tonya's side.

* * *

I'm happy with how this one turned out. Ming Ming fans I'm sorry but I don't like her at all. And Garland is ok, but he just seems like a glorified pretty boy to me. So I let Tala get his revenge he he. But of course something bad was bound to happen. Anyways that's it for now. Review and tell me what you think.


	12. Ch 12 Home

Chaos: Well I'm gonna let Tonya rest. I've put her through enough. So as punishment for being so mean, Craig do the disclaimer! *pushes the red head forward*

Craig: You're the one who made me do it! *yells back at her*

Chaos: You belong to me buddy. Do you really wish to go there? *snaps a rope and grins*

Craig: *shrinks away* Chaoschick12 doesn't own Beyblade or its characters. Just her OC's.

Chaos: While I let him cower, here's the chapter.

~*Home*~

"Well, that was easier than I thought. Shadow about how much farther?" Tonya looked up at the little black dragon that floated down onto her head and pointed straight ahead.

"About another 2 miles and we're there. Are you still sure you're happy with your choice?" He leaned over to look at her.

"I'm sure Shadow. After what happened I can't risk losing it near them. They'll be pissed at me, they may not want to ever see me again. But that's fine as long as they don't get hurt. That pain I can deal with. If anything happened to them…." Tonya shivered at the image that had haunted her ever since her match with Brooklyn.

It had been clear that Craig had somehow gotten to Brooklyn. Zeus had filled in the blanks for them making it all clear. That night when Tonya had been taken to the hospital and re-bandaged she'd made up her mind to leave. The guys had been reluctant to leave her side, but Tonya had convinced them to finally go once she could speak again. One of them would be back for her in the morning, so she had to move quickly. After the nurse had finished her nightly rounds Tonya had gotten out of bed despite her protesting body. She grabbed the bit chip from what was left of her blade and then tried something she never did before even though she'd seen it. Tapping into the power within her, she tried to open a portal like she'd seen Craig do. She concentrated and with little effort one opened up before her eyes. She just hoped it led to the place she wanted. Despite how much she just wished to stay and wait till morning to see her friends again, she knew that it would only make things that much harder.

"Well it's now or never." She took a deep breath and stepped through.

It led her exactly where she wished. Into her room back at Kai's mansion. She made sure no one was in it before changing into her spare clothes. She grabbed everything and made a second sweep of the room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. Before leaving though, she wrote a note for them and stuck it to Kai's door. She at least wanted to let them know she'd left of her own will, and not that someone had taken her. At first she started to open up another portal, but she stopped halfway. Tonya walked down the hallway until she found the room she was looking for. The door was already cracked as she slowly pushed it open. It didn't creak once nor did the floor as she silently made her way to the bed. There lied the sleeping Russian who'd been the first to find her yesterday. There Tala slept peacefully, oblivious to what was going on. She just stared at him, taking in every little detail. Not wishing to miss one little thing about him.

"Thank you Tala." She bent over and gently pressed her lips to his forehead, trying not to let a tear fall on him. She darted out of the room shortly after and closed the door silently behind her. She opened up another portal and stepped through it without hesitation.

Thankfully Tonya had been right. In the BBA building of Russia was Mr. Dickinson still doing late night work. She slowly walked to his door and knocked on it. The poor man just about jumped out of his skin when he saw who it was.

"Tonya, what in the world are you doing here? You should be in the hospital." He stood up and walked over to her. She smiled and held up a hand.

"I know. But I have a favor to ask. I need you to allow the guys to still compete without me." A confused look crossed Mr. Dickinson's face.

"What's going on? Did something happen?" He placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked away.

"You could say that. My uncle called to check up on me. He's worried about me and plus he's injured himself. He's got no one else to look out for him. Please Mr. Dickinson I have to go. He's the only family I have." She looked at him with sad eyes and the old man just nodded. She was surprised that he bought her lie so easily.

"I understand. Do the boys know about this?" Tonya pushed his hand off as she slowly nodded.

"Yes. They already said that if I need to go I should. Thank you Mr. Dickinson." She smiled and walked out of the room. Once in the dark hallway she opened up another portal and disappeared. Her only trace of being there was a tear that had fallen from her face and onto the ground as she left.

_._._

She stepped out of the portal and into a different country, far from Russia. The jump had taken some of her energy away but it didn't bother her. She was now back to the place where she'd grown up, or almost. Unfortunately she couldn't remember the exact location of her uncle's house when she'd made the portal and landed some 20 miles away. So they'd been walking for almost 3 hours now at a slow pace, every once in awhile taking a break. Or more like Tonya walking and Shadow riding.

"I'll be so happy when we finally get there. Why can't you fly us there again?" Tonya glanced up at Shadow who shrugged.

"Simple, I fly and blow our cover. You know your uncle is always on the lookout. With that thing in your chest he won't recognize your energy anymore." She rolled her eyes. Tonya hated it when Shadow was right.

They hiked for another hour or so until the house came into view. It was situated almost right next to a mountain that had its own little spring that Tonya used to play in when she was little. Her uncle would watch as her and Shadow splash each other until they tired out and headed back. That was only one of the many memories she had from when she was little. To her it was a bittersweet feeling to see the place again. Happy to be home, bitter to have done what she had to her friends.

"From here on out, it's just you and me Shadow." She looked at her friend as she hurried down the worn road that led back to her childhood.

_._._

"Yes, she snuck out last night but she's safe here with us. No need to worry. As soon as we reach China we'll have her checked out again to be sure. Thank you." Kai hung up the phone and sunk down into his chair. He was the only one up, and the first to find the note left behind.

_Guys,_

_I'm sorry that you had to find out like this. But after what happened in the last battle I have to leave for now. I can't risk losing control around you guys. If I did…it would kill me. I've been keeping a lot of things from you that I shouldn't have. Things that you all deserve to know since you all have risked so much to help me. But I'm glad I don't have to tell you. I refuse to have you risk your lives for me any more. By now you're probably mad at me for leaving in the middle of the night without a word, but if you can please forgive me. Don't worry about the tournament, I've already talked to Mr. Dickinson about it. No matter what I'll never ever forget what you all did for me._

_Tonya_

"You stupid idiot." Kai put the note down after reading it for about the tenth time already. He rested his head on his hand and sat there unmoving.

After they'd left Tonya alone Kai had went to see Brooklyn. He wanted to know exactly what had happened inside that other place. Since all he'd done was watch the match from a hospital bed, he was burning with questions. Like how Brooklyn had so many wounds while Tonya had barely any, asides from the ones already on her. All of them knew she was not normally a very violent person, but to see him messed up like that made Kai wonder. Brooklyn had been surprised to see Kai but he told him all that had happened nonetheless. Kai had wanted to go talk to Tonya about it, but the nurses wouldn't let him any where near her room past visiting hours. So naturally he was the first one they called when the hospital had found her missing early this morning.

"If I'd been able to talk to her, maybe I could've stopped her." Kai clenched his hand into a fist, his tendons popping up underneath his skin.

"Kai, what's wrong?" Tala was buttoning up his jacket as he walked over to his friend. Kai handed him the note as he watched Tala's face. His expression changed from shock, to concern, to anger, before a calm look came across his face.

"Huh, must've been interesting escaping from that hospital." Tala place the note down and Kai was surprised to hear how calm he was.

"You're honestly not mad about this? She just disappeared on us out of nowhere." He kept his eyes on Tala who just shrugged, but his hands were shaking. Tala didn't want Kai to know how much it was tearing him apart.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do. We have to focus on the tournament now. When it's over then we can decide whether or not we want to waste our time looking for her." Tala let the paper fall as he finished getting ready.

Tala went into one of the many bathrooms and locked the door. He leaned over the sink and splashed water onto his face. He ran two fingers over his forehead as he tried to recall what had touched him last night. He'd been half awake, half asleep at the time. All he could recall was something soft brushing his forehead and that was it. Tala looked at himself and shook his head.

"Why did you do it?" He said it so low he could barely hear it himself. He slammed a fist into the wall, busting open a few of his knuckles. Blood trickled down his hand as Tala stared at it. This pain was nothing he was feeling now, the pain of losing someone close to him. Tala shook his head weakly as he wrapped his hand up to stop the bleeding. He slowly unlocked the door and went to tell the other two the news.

_._._

"Are you sure he's even here? You know your uncle tends to be out a lot." Shadow looked at Tonya from her shoulder now. He'd moved, not wanting to strain her neck.

"Only one way to find out." Tonya rang the door bell and silently waited. Within no time she could hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Coming! About time you got those directions right. I mean this is the only house out here after all." A man with long raven black hair pulled back into a loose low ponytail flung the door open, but he had his eyes closed.

"Uncle, you know you never were very good at giving directions. Plus this house is quite a ways out here." His eyes flew open and looked down to see his niece smiling up at him. His green eyes lit up in surprise as he gathered her into a hug.

"Tonya! Oh it's so good to see you!" He held her tightly until he heard a hiss of pain from the younger girl. He quickly released her as he looked over the multiple bandages she had. "Sorry about that. Well come on, get it." He pulled her inside and shut the door. Tonya saw that the place had become a mess since she'd last been here.

"Uncle Kharl you really need to clean this place up. It's become a mess since I was last here." A stack of books fell over on cue and both of them laughed as he led her to his study.

"So what may I ask are you doing here? I know the championships shouldn't be ending for about another few weeks." When Tonya didn't answer right away, he knew something was up. "Tonya what's wrong? Tell me what happened."

"Well, I think I should start by showing you this." Tonya pulled her shirt down a bit and when her uncle laid eyes on the gem in her chest, he immediately understood.

"I see. You can tell me the rest later. Right now you need to rest up a bit. I know you didn't make it here by plane or car." He smiled at Tonya who threw herself into his waiting arms as tears rolled down her cheeks.

_._._

"Even with their missing teammate these boys were able to seal a win for their team against the BBA Revolution! And with the Eternal Knights drop out that means they have a perfect record and will be going to the finals!" The crowd roared as the boys left the field. They didn't stick around to watch the final match of the day, they just wanted to be gone.

It had been two weeks without hearing a word from Tonya. Bryan and Spencer had been a little more verbal about her disappearance than the other two when they first heard. The story was that she left for a family emergency. But their team knew the real story. They'd refused to answer any questions from anyone and acted as if nothing was wrong. In truth every single one of them was angry at her. They even refused to speak her name any more. As they normally did the boys grabbed their things and hopped a plane for China that night. This year the finals were to be held there. All were silent on the long flight and when they finally landed they just headed straight for the hot springs that the teams were staying at this year. It was far away from the nearest town and the peace helped them relax.

"Here are your keys. And sir, this is for you." Kai looked at the lady who handed them a letter. It had their team name written on it and Kai was curious as to what it said.

They headed to their room, which was plenty big for them. There was a main room, with two smaller bedrooms and a bath that were all separated by sliding doors. The bedroom already had bed rolls laid out in them, in case the boys were. Kai and Tala claimed one while the other went to Spencer and Bryan. They went to enjoy the spring while the other two sat there. Kai opened the letter and read what it said.

_If you're reading this then you're obviously in China. If you wish to know about where Tonya Shadray is hiding, then contact me at the following number and we'll set up a meeting. Any time you choose to contact me is fine. I look forward to your call._

Kai looked at the letter skeptically. He didn't know what to do. It could be a prank or a trap. It could very well be the real deal. Tala was looking at Kai who motioned for him to come over. He handed him the letter and waited for a response.

"What do you think?" Kai stared at Tala who finally looked up from the letter.

"I don't know. We haven't heard anything in 2 weeks and all of a sudden we get a letter. How do we know this isn't a prank? You can do what you want. I don't care any more." Tala tossed the letter down and went to the main room to eat what food was waiting for them already. He, of course, was still angry. But Kai had a feeling that Tala just didn't want to get his hopes up. Easier to believe the worst than believe in false hope for him.

"Fine. I'm going out." Kai grabbed a key and left. He wanted to see for himself whether or not it was real.

Kai walked to the check in desk and asked to borrow a phone. The lady gladly let him use it and he quickly punched in the number on the sheet.

"Hello?" it was a man's voice.

"You left a note for my team. I want to set up a meeting right now." Kai's voice was firm and he could hear the man chuckle on the other end.

"I figured you would. Leave the springs and follow the road down a ways. You'll find a path to your left as you're walking down the road. Take it and follow it into a clearing. I'll be waiting." The line went dead and Kai walked out of the gate and down the road.

It took him about 20 minutes to reach the clearing. The path had been easy to spot and it had led him quite a ways into the trees. Kai wanted to figure out what was going on, something to him just didn't feel right. He gripped his blade tightly as he broke out of the trees and into the clearing. In the light of the moon stood a man who looked maybe no older than 30 or 32. He was facing away from Kai and he noticed his raven black hair reached all the way down to his lower back. The man turned to face Kai and he was dressed in a button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"I see you made it. From the looks of it you must be Kai Hiwatari." The man started to walk towards Kai and Kai started to move toward him with caution.

"You apparently know who I am. Now mind telling me who you are?" Kai stopped and the man nodded.

"Getting right to the point now aren't we? Very well, I am Kharl Dairo. I am Tonya's uncle." He bowed slightly and Kai's eyes widened a bit in surprise.

"So she's been here this entire time? Is she with you now?" Kai's eyes began to dart around but Kharl chuckled.

"No, no. She doesn't even know I'm out here. She would kill me if she knew, though I guess I'll have to tell her sometime. I came of my own accord actually. See she spilled about everything from beginning to end the night she left your team. You don't know how much it hurt her to leave you guys." Kharl shook his head and Kai just looked at him.

"Then why did she leave?" His voice rose as his anger did and Kharl looked at Kai.

"For her own reasons. What I'm surprised is why you haven't asked how she got to me so quickly." Kharl folded his arms and Kai just rolled his eyes.

"She hopped a plane in the middle of the night. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out." Kai glared at Kharl who just sighed.

"Kai, she was at my place as soon as she left your team that night. No plane is that fast." He looked at the teen who was confused for a minute.

"Wait you mean she didn't?" Kai didn't understand him.

"Allow me to show you." Kharl stepped away and snapped his fingers.

What looked like a black hole appeared behind him. Kai remembered Craig doing the exact same thing when he escaped from them. Kharl stepped backwards into it and disappeared. Kai looked all around him, but couldn't find the man.

"Boo." Kai turned and saw that Kharl was standing right behind him. "Being able to come and go as we please is but one of the many powers we hold."

"When you say we, you mean?" Kai looked at Kharl who nodded.

"I say we as in those of us left of the darkness tribe."

* * *

Interesting way to end it no? Things are starting to get deeper now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I had major writers block on this one. I had trouble deciding on the outcome and I'm glad I went with this. I will hurry to get the next chapter up. Review please!


	13. Ch 13 Decision

Chaos: Kharl since you've come into the picture would you mind doing the disclaimer?

Kharl: Of course not! I would be happy to! *smiles as he bows* Chaoschick12 doesn't own Beyblade or its characters. Just her many many OC's.

Chaos: Now why can't they all be as enthusiastic as you? *she smiles as the man stands there proudly*

Angel: Can we just get on with the chapter already? *shakes his head as the two are still standing there*

~*Decision*~

"Ok so you mean there are others like you?" Kai was sitting down looking at Kharl who nodded. They'd found tree stumps that worked just fine as chairs.

"Only about 50 or so now. Once there were a bunch, but now our numbers dwindle. This is one of the things Tonya did not wish to tell you. But as deep in as you boys are, you deserve to know." Kharl scratched his head as Kai looked down.

"What is it that she's been hiding from us?" Kai looked at his hands and flexed them.

"Our history, her part in it, and why those guys have been attacking her and soon will be coming after you." Kharl folded his arms and looked at Kai.

"Wait, they'll be coming for us now?" He felt as if the air had been knocked out of him. Those demons, would be coming after them now?

"Yes as a last resort to draw her out from what I guess." Kharl unfolded his arms and stared at the shocked teen.

"But, why do they even want Tonya in the first place?" an image of Craig holding Tonya at his side with those….demons surrounding them.

"That I can't tell you. It's part of our past and if you really wish to know then you'll come to this address. You're more than welcome to stay if you come." He flicked a card at Kai who caught it with ease. "All I can tell you is that you have a choice to either stay out and hopefully stay safe, or help the girl you know and love like family. Your call Kai." Kharl turned and disappeared into another portal that shut behind him as soon as he stepped through.

_._._

"So you expect me to believe all of that?" Tala glared at Kai. Until he'd returned the red head had been sleeping peacefully. Kai had barged in waking them all up. Bryan and Spencer looked at each other, not sure whether to believe him or not. Tala on the other hand was very grouchy.

"I don't know Tala, it does kind of make sense after what we saw." Spencer looked at his captain who sent an icy glare his way.

"They've got a point you know." This time Bryan was the one receiving the glare.

"Ok, so I'm supposed to believe that her uncle came all this way to talk to us? When she ran off and couldn't even face us herself? As if." Tala scoffed at it and rolled his eyes.

"You've seen those demons that attacked her. You've seen how that weirdo Craig has been chasing her. A while back you wouldn't have thought twice about helping her out. But now that we have a clue to where she's at you're refusing to take it?" Kai was now glaring at Tala who was trying to keep breathing evenly. It had been awhile since he'd heard her name, and now that it'd been said he felt like the air had been knocked out of him.

"Do whatever the hell you want." Tala snarled at them all as he went back into his room and changed quickly. He grabbed his blade and got out of there, he needed air to think. None of the guys tried to stop him.

Tala took off into the woods not really following a path. The sun was starting to peek over the mountains and it helped to light the way since the moon had lost its glow. His anger kept pushing him on until he found a small clearing, different from where Kai had been earlier. Tala stood there until he couldn't take the silence anymore. He launched his blade and sent it crashing into a tree. It took the tree out easily and he moved onto another one as his thoughts whirled like a tornado.

'I'm tired of this all! I hate hearing about her! I hate how she abandoned us out of the blue! We were her team, she should've come to us first! Instead she up and left! I even trusted her as a friend!' he looked at a tree and his blade instantly split it in two. Tala looked all around him and saw that the closest trees were all knocked over. Tala sank to his knees and punched the ground, reopening his busted knuckle.

"Why did you have to hide from us? Why?" Tala just sat there looking at the ground. He would never admit it to anyone, but Tala couldn't lie to himself. He missed her and when she'd disappeared it had hurt him deeply.

"I never thought a girl could ever make me feel this weak." Tala leaned back and just lied there, letting his anger slowly seep away. Wolborg slowly broke into Tala's mind and began to try and speak with him.

'_Master Tala, I'm not an expert at this but I think you may've fallen for her.'_ Tala almost fired back, but in his mind's eye he could see Wolborg's concern on his face.

'_What makes you so sure?'_ He sounded annoyed, but Wolborg was just glad that he wasn't yelling.

'_Look at it like this. When she left, you felt something missing. You had grown used to seeing her pop out of nowhere and doing something silly. The way she would cheer you guys on during matches, and the way that she was the only one who always cared for you guys, even when you were cold to her at the beginning. At first you tried to push her away, but you didn't realize that the more you got to know and trust her the closer you pulled her to yourself.'_ Tala just lied there and he knew he couldn't argue with him. It was true, he missed her and he wasn't the only one. He just chose not to show it for fear it would make him seem weak. All his life he'd suppressed these feelings, but now they were finally breaking free. His anger at her leaving had covered it up completely, even though the guys could tell that he never really stopped caring at her.

'_So this is what it's like, to feel like a normal person falling for someone?' _to Tala it was confusing.

'_I wouldn't know anymore than you, but I would have to say yes. And Tala, there's something I've been keeping from you for sometime now.'_ Tala raised an eye brow and Wolborg just continued. _'I never knew when to tell you since you were always so mad. But the morning when you discovered she was gone, remember when you couldn't figure out what had touched your forehead?'_

'_Where is this going?' _he could hear the wolf snicker before continuing. In his head he could see a smug look cross the wolf's face.

'_It was her lips that kissed your forehead.' _It was a good thing Tala was alone. He fell over into the dirt with a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

'_WHAT?'_

'_It's true. Before she left she snuck into your room and kissed your forehead. Close your eyes and allow me to show you.'_ Tala did as he was told and he couldn't believe what he saw. Just as Wolborg had said it played out in his mind. He saw the pained look on her face as she darted out of his room and left.

'_Why didn't you wake me up?'_ he wasn't mad, but confused.

'_I would've tried to, but Shadow blocked me and I couldn't get through. Master, reconsider what Kai had said. I'm sure if you're feeling pain then think about how much it killed her to leave you guys.'_ With that Wolborg pulled from his mind to leave him alone.

"Regardless….she left. She chose to keep us in the dark and now there's nothing we can do." Tala stood up and slowly made his way back to his team.

_._._

Kai's POV

It's been a day since I've seen Kharl. Tala and the others have kept to themselves after the argument between me and Tala. He's strangely been quiet, which means either trouble or he's actually thinking. I'm going with the first option. Only four more days until the finals, all the teams have arrived and everyone has been buzzing with excitement. Except us, me especially. I'm outside sitting in the garden that is behind the springs. It's the only peaceful place since my room is a war zone and everywhere else you can hear yells and screams. I've been here for almost an hour now, thinking about what her uncle had said. Part of me wants to deny it and make things right with Tala again. But another part of me knows that he's telling the truth. And that the only way to see Tonya again is to take him up on his offer.

'_Master Kai, your mind is very troubled.' _Dranzer has been checking on me every few hours since the fight. I wanted to ignore it, but part of me just wouldn't let it go.

'_I don't know what to do Dranzer. I've never been this confused ever, especially over a girl. What's gotten into me?'_ I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed.

'_I myself don't know the answer to that. But I have a theory.' _ I closed my eyes so I could focus better.

'_Care to share?'_

'_Of course Kai. From the moment you two met, there was that connection. She was able to start breaking down your walls and it all started with her saying that she knew your father. That sparked something between you two and as time drew on you only got closer to her without even knowing it. All of you did. You look to her as if she's family. She was able to bring out your true self without doing anything except getting to know you. Whenever something troubled her, or upset her you automatically went to her aid. In a sense you became her big brother and she your little sister. She is like the family you never had.' _

I sat up and looked at the rose bushes in front of me. It reminded me of when we were in Spain relaxing at a park. Tonya had gone to sniff the roses and Bryan had bumped her into them. She chased after him and beat him good, and then sat around for a good ten minutes whining about a thorn stuck in her hand. All of us, except Bryan, laughed at her. It took her that long to realize it had been stuck in her hand. Spencer got it out for her and then found something to put on her hand until the bleeding stopped. Tala sat there picking on her and she stuck her tongue out while I just watched. Things had been easier then.

'_I think you're right Dranzer. And after tomorrow I know what I'm going to do.'_ I pushed myself off the ground and began to walk back to the springs to find Tala.

'_You always do Kai.'_ Dranzer sounded proud and she pulled from my mind to leave me be.

_._._

'Well, that was easier than I thought.' Kai thought to himself as he sat at the front of the bus. Spencer and Bryan were in the center seats and Tala was in the back.

After Kai had made up his mind he went to speak to Tala about it. Expecting a fight, Kai had made it clear that he was going to go find Tonya even if Tala didn't want to. What had surprised him though was when Tala had agreed about going to find their lost teammate. Right away he called a BBA bus to take them to the address listed on the card that Kai had gotten from Kharl. When Bryan and Spencer had heard the news, both of their faces lit up. The guys packed quickly and were ready to leave as soon as the bus showed up. It was now 3 a.m. as the bus slowly came to a stop.

"This must be the place boys, only house within 10 miles. You sure you wanna get off?" The driver looked at them all as they grabbed their bags. Kai double checked the address and nodded.

"Yes, thank you. We'll be fine." Kai stepped off with his friends following his lead. When the bus pulled away they stared at the house and looked at each other.

"Are we sure that we can trust that guy?" Bryan looked at them all, waiting to see what they thought.

"Don't have much of a choice now do we?" Spencer adjusted the strap on his bag. Without saying a word, Tala led them up to the house.

* * *

Not a whole lot to say on this one. Stayed up late working on it. Review and when I get rest, I'll start on the next one.


	14. Ch 14 Past Revealed

Chaos: Ok now to pick someone totally new to do this. Who shall it be? *watches as they all scatter and hide except one*

Aio: Don't look at me. I won't do it. *sips from a glass he's holding*

Chaos: Please? *pulls puppy eyes*

Aio: What do I get if I do? *smiles at her as she thinks*

Chaos: How about torturing the guys with this! *holds out a bag with something in it*

Aio: *looks inside and smiles* Not my usual style of torture, but it'll work. Chaoschick12 doesn't own Beyblade or its characters. Just her OC's. However, I get to temporarily torture them all. *sneaks off to find them*

Chaos: Enjoy! *laughs as she watches Aio catch them all*

~*Past Revealed*~

"So you all decided to come." Kharl sat there sipping coffee as the boys looked all around them. The house was fairly big, about half the size of Kai's mansion, and mainly filled with a lot of different items that just cluttered up the place. "I'm sure you're all wondering where she is. Right now Tonya is asleep in her room upstairs. It would be wise to wait for her to wake before telling her this news."

"Kharl, you said that if we came you would clue us in as to what's going on." Kai looked at the man who nodded. His gaze trailed over the others as well as he sighed and pushed himself out of his seat.

"Follow me." The man walked to the back door and out with the four teens following him.

As they walked, the four boys took in the land around them. For the most part the land was flat and green, with the grass low to the ground. A little ways in front of them was where the forest began. It stretched as far as they could see in either direction. The trees weren't spaced tightly together, moonlight easily slipped through the gaps to light up a path. Somewhere in the trees water ran from the mountain. A waterfall could be seen where they were as it fell from the rocky ledge high above the tree tops. Kharl suddenly stopped and turned to face the boys as he took a breath and began.

"As far back as our history can recall the spirits, or bitbeasts as we know them now, have always existed in our world. There is a parallel world made specifically for them. They first came here out of curiosity of us. To them, we were funny creatures who didn't really know any better. Back then they were able to take physical form, but in present times they can only take form on sacred lands that still have energy in the air. Only a few can take form in lands that have no energy in them. When they first started to cross over, they came in small numbers and it changed our lives as we knew it. At first we didn't know what they were and we feared them. But as time passed, beasts and humans learned to coexist." Kharl looked up at the star covered sky and continued.

"What does this have to do with her?" Bryan stared at Kharl who held up a hand.

"I'm getting to it. Be patient." Kharl's voice had gone firm and Bryan and the others sat there quietly waiting for him to finish.

"There were many beasts, such as Dranzer, who went around keeping the peace between humans and beasts. Others decided to stay in one place and try to coexist with the humans. Many people dedicated themselves to the beasts that looked out for and protected them. Tribes began to spring up as the beasts slowly began to trust the humans more and decided to share their knowledge. These tribes followed mainly the primary elements. Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Light, and Darkness. There were many in between tribes as well, like those of ice or lighting for example but the elemental tribes were always the biggest. Select humans that could be trusted with the knowledge of the beasts slowly began to start bonding with the beasts. While most tribes lived in harmony with each other, there was always one that was feared."

Kharl stood up and placed his fingers to his lips. He whistled loudly three times and then the land fell silent. Out of nowhere a giant wolf leapt from the trees and landed near them. It looked at the group that was now staring at it. The wolf was a dark grey, with bits of black breaking into the grey fur all over. The wolf had three eyes, and all were venom green. 6 tails slowly moved around behind the wolf and green flames surrounded its paws. The wolf walked over, making itself smaller as it did. The wolf was still taller than all of them but at least now he wasn't almost 100 times their size.

"Kharl who are they?" The wolf was able to form words like a human and when it spoke, the voice was deep.

"Easy Eclipse. These are friends of Tonya's. They are the four who saved her." The wolf looked at them and slowly moved to sit down on the right side of Kharl. None of them would ever admit it out loud, but seeing the wolf appear out of nowhere and look at them like that had scared them all.

"I see, where were you at before I showed up?" He glanced at Kharl who cleared his voice and continued.

"You can see why, the other tribes feared those who allied themselves with the darkness. Many feared that the darkness would overcome them all and that they would try to start a war. If any came near the other tribes, they would be shunned and feared. Many darkness beasts were frightening to others and that's why they were feared. None of the humans could understand what it was like back then. Most of the beasts were kind, only a handful was even remotely ruthless and they weren't allowed inside the tribe. The other tribes mainly feared the growing number of darkness users. There were double the bonds in that tribe that any other. See back then if a beast chose to share power with you, you two were bonded for life. The only way to break that bond was if one were to die or if the human was to release them." Kharl looked at Eclipse who looked glanced at the boys with one of his eyes before continuing.

"As Kharl says, the only way to break a bond is if one dies or the human releases them. It was normally the first choice that happened in the end. Either the human was killed in battle or some beasts plotted to have them killed. Back then most of my kind wished for power and if their human couldn't unleash it with them then they would have them killed. When we came to this world our power was limited. They only way to unleash our full potential was to bond with a human. Not all of us were like this. I myself never bonded with a human. I didn't like the idea of putting myself at their mercy." Eclipse sniffed at the thought. Kharl just chuckled and scratched Eclipse.

"Ok, but what was so bad about the second option? And how are you even able to be here talking to us." Spencer looked at Eclipse who pulled his muzzle up into a smile. The others silently waited for the wolf to answer.

"To answer your second question, any beast could move about as it pleases. The partner just has to know how to release them and unless they're used to the strain on their body it is best to only release them on sacred lands. As for what was so bad about the second option, it required going through an extensive procedure that I will not get into. Let's just say in the end most of the time the human wished for death because it caused unimaginable pain that most who performed the task went insane." The wolf smirked at the boy who couldn't help but shiver. Kharl looked at Eclipse with a firm eye and continued.

"But getting back to the story more darkness users were appearing all the time. Many were being swayed by the beasts that wished to start a war. As years passed more and more began to lust for blood and war. A few acted on their own, but others decided to make the humans their pawns since they could easily control them if they wished. Those that saw what was going on within their tribe tried to stop them but in the end were killed themselves. That why there are so few darkness bladers now. Most of the beasts were killed in the battle that started the war or were banished. Some managed to escape the massacre and went to the other tribes for help. They warned them of the coming battle and said if they would help them stop the traitors they would renounce their powers and live in peace. The others agreed and all hell broke loose." Kharl looked at Eclipse who nodded.

"I was fighting with the humans to stop those who were seeking power. I, along with a few others, was able to do great damage alone since we were able to battle them on the same level. See they tried to use the night and darkness around them to their advantage, but we easily over took them. Usually by surprise. But those that had led the attack in the first place would not fall easy. Their names were Lucifer, Sheraio, and Shadow." At the mention of that one name, Tala was frozen in shock. He couldn't believe that Tonya's beast had helped to start a war that happened centuries ago. The others mumbled to themselves but Tala just felt his blood run cold as he tried to comprehend it.

"Lucifer had been the one to even organize the war. He'd gathered us up and asked who would fight with him. He didn't think humans deserved to control this world. He called those that had bonded weak and that they deserved to be wiped out along with the humans. He figured, why not rule both worlds and not just one? Lucifer had seen how the humans had acted, he himself looked human and had been able to easily move about with the humans." Eclipse stopped to take a breather, but Kai had a question for him.

"If he hated humans so much then why did he look like one?" The wolf's muzzle pulled into a smirk as he laughed.

"Simple. When he'd first crossed over he looked like a true demon. That's the name that those who slaughtered humans were given. He wreaked havoc all over and he would always stay out of our reach. He had started the first massacre and hardly anyone wished to stand up against him. He took control over large areas and no one would rise against him. Until that is one human, a girl, decided to try and fight back. She herself held great power inside her and she went to confront Lucifer knowing that she might die in the process. He heard of this and ordered no one to attack her. When she reached him he used her as his toy. When she was weak and almost dead, he picked her up and got ready to deliver the final blow. But with the last of her strength she was able to change his body into the one thing he despised. She made him look human and with the last bit of her strength she sealed him away, binding his power as she did so. Unfortunately years later a power hungry human unleashed him. Most of his powers returned, but he could not change his body. He murdered the human there and that's about the time the war was about to start." Eclipse looked at Kai, who was satisfied with his answer.

"Many called him on it too, if he hated humans so much why did he look like one? Lucifer struck down those who questioned his appearance. He did not like to be reminded of the past. Sheraio didn't hesitate in joining him of course. He loved to cause as much pain as possible. Shadow on the other hand was reluctant. The only reason Lucifer wished to have him on his side is because he was one of the only ones who could match him in power without the help of a human." Eclipse laid himself down on the grass before continuing.

"All hell broke loose. For those of us who fought for the humans it was a long and bloody war. Many were lost on both sides. Human bodies were scattered all over the lands, and with the more that were slaughtered the more that some of our kind started to change. I'm perfectly aware that you two have seen Vein and Artery. There are many others who look just as bad and worse that are still alive. When the war started many of them were out for blood. Finally though towards the middle of the war our efforts were starting to prevail. We were starting to push them back and overtake them. The only thing standing between us and a victory was Shadow and Sheraio. With those two and Lucifer fighting together it was impossible to even comprehend a victory. But then Shadow began to stop and think. His mind was slowly starting to see things our way. He was confused and didn't know what to do. I've seen his memories and he was torn. What made up his mind is when he saw how easily Lucifer slaughtered a little girl without a care. She never raised a hand against them once. She just feared for her life and just sat there staring death in the face. Lucifer finished her off with a sick grin on his face and that had done it. Lucifer had promised Shadow that no innocents would be harmed, and of course that was a lie. Shadow rose up against him and his rage allowed him to tap into the dark power that he himself had been trying to repress. With his help, along with those of the sacred beasts, we were able to seal Lucifer away in our world where no one could ever unleash him. We chased back all his cohorts and sealed the path to our world up forever, trapping the rest of us in the human world. But after the battle, Shadow couldn't control what was happening to him. He feared that the evil inside would take over and that another war would break out. He begged us to seal him away, and so we did." Eclipse looked at Kharl who took the story from there.

"Ever since that happened, those of us who were left from our tribe erased that battle from history. Like I said, there are only about 50 left from the direct bloodline of that tribe. I and my brother were the only two left in our family, until that is he had a child. His wife knew very well what she was getting into, even though she didn't belong to any tribe. As you can imagine many frowned upon her for loving a darkness member, but she didn't care and her family supported her decision. There were still plenty out there trying to wipe us out. Of course she stood by her love with all she had. The two were married and had a beautiful baby girl. But it didn't last long. I was visiting them, checking on their child. Someone came and attacked them, killing both. I never found out who but someone exposed them. Those who are from the darkness tribe and any associated with them were to be killed. I managed to grab the child and make it out before the entire house burst into flames. Since then she's been living with me and the killings have stopped. I just wish I could've stopped it from happening." Kharl leaned his head on his hand and hid his face.

"What do you mean?" Tala didn't know if he meant the death of his brother and wife, or something else. Kharl weakly looked up and began again.

"There's always been a prophecy pertaining to our family. It talks about how one day the path to the other world shall be opened by a key. The one who is supposed to be the key is said to hold the power of chaos. It was said that the key would first release the beast that sealed away Lucifer and then come into possession of the chaos shard. All my life I've kept a watch over the tomb where Shadow slept. I myself never had kids because I never wanted that to happen to any of them. But in bringing Tonya to live with me, I helped to fulfill that prophecy. The only thing I could do was reawaken Eclipse after I'd let him sleep since I was a child and hope he could help guide the two along. I raised her the best I could, and now she has to make certain choices for herself. " Kharl looked up and faced the four boys who were still trying to take it all in.

"Now you know why she ran. She knew what would and could happen the moment that shard was implanted into her. It was the final piece to complete the key." Kharl looked at them all as Eclipse stood up well.

"Wait, she's the key?" " No….that can't be true." "But how and why?" "None of this makes sense."

All four of them sat there shocked and confused, unable to really move. They didn't want to believe it, none of it, but somehow they knew it was true.

"Believe what you want. But now it is up to you four to choose for yourselves." Kharl turned to walk away with Eclipse following him.

"What do you mean by that?" Tala stood and looked at Kharl with desperate eyes. The shock was still on his face and Kharl looked at him, his green eyes holding Tala's.

"Tala, do you wish to still protect someone knowing that they could snap at you at any minute? That they could give into the power and easily kill you if you don't see things their way? I don't say these things to be cruel, I say them because they're true." Kharl unbuttoned his shirt to prove his point. Across his body was a scar trailing from his right shoulder all the way down to his left hip.

"I already know the risks I'm taking. I've already seen what she's capable of when it's just too much for her to handle. This happened when she was only 6. It is true that she's gained more control than then. But it is also true that she's become more powerful and so has the temptation to give in, along with the stress of trying to keep it all in. This is why she ran from you. It wasn't your burden to bear and she made up her mind ages ago to not involve anyone else if possible. I wouldn't be telling you if you weren't already in so deep as it is. So you can either choose to walk away, and forget about her completely. Or you can try to help. Like I said, it's your choice." Kharl started to leave again as the boys just stood there for awhile.

"What if we want to help her?" This time Kharl didn't stop. Kai stared at the man as he kept walking back towards his home.

"Then I suggest you boys be prepared for hell." Kharl and Eclipse kept on walking, leaving the four boys to stand there as they thought about everything they just heard.

* * *

This is another one I struggled with. It was hard deciding on how the boys would find out. In the end this idea is what I stuck with. Please review and tell me what you think.


	15. Ch 15 Let's Make A Deal

Aio: Ha ha! Now you all will suffer! *laughs maniacally as the boys all glare at him*

Tala: What the hell is up with this? *dressed in a cute full body wolf costume*

Craig: And why do I have to suffer too? *pulls at the dinosaur suit on him*

Boys: Yeah how come only we have to dress up and not them! *points at the three laughing girls*

Aio: Because it's more fun this way. *snickers as the boys growl at him*

Chaos: Girls will you help? I can't breathe! *falls over from laughing*

Tonya: Chaoschick12 doesn't…..own Beyblade….can't breathe! *holds her sides*

Raven: She just owns her OC's! Ow it hurts but it's so funny! *leans against the wall*

~*Let's Make a Deal*~

"Mmm. That was a good nap." Tonya stretched her arms out wide as she swung her feet over the bed.

"More like you were knocked out. You slept for almost half a day." Shadow was beside her and Tonya just smiled.

"Who cares? I slept good. That's all that matters to me. Huh, what's this?" On her night stand was a paper folded over. She opened it and saw that it hand her uncle's handwriting on it.

"I wonder why he wants to speak to you in his study. What do you think?" Shadow looked up at her and Tonya just shrugged.

"Oh well, he can wait. I need to shower and change clothes." Tonya pushed herself off her queen sized bed and made her way to the bathroom that joined to her room.

After she'd showered and dressed in a regular black tube top and jeans, she fixed her hair into a half up half down look. Ever since the dance she's gotten used to wearing it like that. The black and purple shard was peeking over the top of her shirt, but she'd gotten used to seeing it to where it didn't freak her out anymore. She pulled on her socks and shoes and walked out of her room closing the door behind her. She walked down the hallway to her uncle's study and found the door open. Inside was her uncle sitting behind his desk waiting for her.

"You wanted to see me?" She stood in the doorway as her uncle looked at her.

"Yes, I have something I wish to tell you. But you may not want to hear it." He folded his hands together and rested his chin on them.

"Can't be any worse than what I've been through in the past 2 weeks." She smiled at him and Kharl just sighed.

"If you say so. When I left this morning at around 3 a.m., I wasn't running errands. I was really going to get your friends." Kharl looked at his niece whose eyes just widened in shock.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

Downstairs the boys could hear something shatter along with a few other things falling down. They were instantly glad that Kharl had made them stay downstairs and wait. Tonya sounded pissed. They heard a door slam as footsteps came down the stairs. Spencer peeked out from the room to see Tonya rush out the door.

"Shit! You guys go help Kharl, it sounded like she made a mess up there. I'll follow her." Tala darted out of the room before anyone could argue with him. The other three just headed upstairs and opened the door to the study.

Inside the study it was a mess. Glass was shattered from vases and figures that had once decorated the study. Books were knocked down everywhere and one of the shelves was broken and cracked. Kharl was on the floor, trying to clean up some of the mess. Bryan and Spencer went to different sides and started to clean while Kai went to help Kharl.

"Did she do this?" Kai started to pick up books as he looked at the damage around him again.

"Yeah. I knew something like this would happen, that's why I didn't want you guys here. Her power whipped out of her and shot out at anything that was nearby. Thankfully I hit the floor before it happened. I take it Tala went after her?" Kharl looked at Kai who just nodded. "I feel bad for him if he catches her in her bad mood."

"She didn't even think about helping you did she?" Kai chuckled and Kharl smiled a bit.

"If she'd hit me, then she would've made sure I was ok. But she knew I would dodge in time and that's why she stormed out of here." He sighed and scratched his head. "I just hope Tala will be ok."

_._._

Near the little waterfall is about how far her anger drover her on foot. She paced back and forth, trying to keep herself from striking out at anything else around her. Shadow had made himself bigger and he now lied there in the grass watching her pace back and forth. He waited until she came and sank down next to him. He wrapped his tail around her and looked at her.

"Apparently you're uncle saw through your tough act. You know you can't fool him any more than you can fool me. He saw how much you missed them and how it tore at you every time you heard them mentioned on the news." Shadow's yellow eyes held hers and she just laid her neck against his cool, muscular body.

"I know Shadow. But the thing is that I was finally getting over my fear of having them involved. If they're here then uncle told them everything. And now no matter how hard I try, I won't be able to keep them away." She just sat there, torn between happiness at seeing them again and anger at them having come at all.

"You were stupid to try and keep us out of this in the first place." Tonya's head snapped up when she heard his voice. Tala walked through the little branches hiding the trail and stood there looking at her. Tonya slowly pushed herself up and away from Shadow, who silently watched the two.

"Why? Because I didn't want you hurt? Because I didn't wish to have you drawn into this hell I call a life?" She looked at him with anger in her eyes, but Tala didn't seem fazed.

"If I remember correctly you once told me that we can't do things alone." He smirked at her, only adding to her anger.

"And if I remember correctly you thought I was just an annoying little girl who spoke nonsense." She glared at him but Tala didn't seem to notice as he stepped towards her.

"Stay away from me Tala." Ice leaked from her words, but Tala didn't stop. Tonya narrowed her eyes and right before him a piece of the ground exploded. He stopped and looked from the hole in the ground to her. "This is one of the reasons I didn't want you guys here. That shot was controlled but at any time one could escape and strike you if my emotions get out of hand."

"So am I supposed to be afraid? Because you can't be very menacing." Even though his words were mocking, staring at her now worried Tala to see her looking that angered.

What happened next though he didn't expect. Tonya walked up to him, drew her arm back, and slapped him hard across the face. Even Shadow winced from hearing that one connect. Even though it'd made Tala turn his face he showed no sign of it hurting him. His eyes focused on Tonya's face that now had tears running down it. He slowly turned his face back around and looked at the little girl.

"You're such an asshole! Why can't you just once listen to me and leave!" She started to hit his chest weakly until she couldn't feel her anger any more. She leaned against him weakly, letting the tears fall freely down her face.

"I can't do that. It hurt too much not having you around. And I'm not the only one who thinks that either." He wrapped his arms around her, crushing her to his chest. She was surprised to see him acting like this.

Tala looked down at the still crying girl as they stood their in the cool morning breeze. The sun hadn't risen yet and the stars still glittered high above their heads. Tonya's legs began to shake and Tala helped her to the ground. Shadow smiled at the scene and silently got up and left the two to each other. The two teens sat there for awhile, still holding each other tightly.

"You would've gotten over it eventually. And that's a pain I could live with. What I can't is seeing you guys risk your lives for me….seeing you die for me." She spoke in a whisper as she confessed her greatest fear to him.

"Heh, unfortunately we can't do that. And even if the others could, I would never leave you."

At those words Tonya's head snapped up. She'd never heard Tala say anything like that before ever. The tears still streamed down her face, but not as bad as before. Tala's violet eyes locked onto Tonya's and held her in his gaze. Slowly he moved in and placed his lips upon hers. At first, Tonya couldn't close her eyes. She found it hard to believe that Tala was kissing her so softly and gently. Finally her body relaxed and she was able to return it. Their lips began to move faster and faster and one time when Tonya opened her mouth, Tala slid his tongue inside. He traced the inside of her mouth slowly and then felt her tongue on his. He slowly pulled away and looked at the girl he now held in his arms. She looked back at him with the same intensity and then slowly laid her head on his chest as he held her there, both just glad to be back with each other again.

_._._

"What's taking those two so long?" Spencer was looking out the window trying to find them. He gave up and went to sit by Bryan.

"I don't know but if they've been gone this long then who knows what's happened." Kai sat there at the kitchen table eating the breakfast Kharl had prepared for them.

"What if she flipped on him and Tala's hurt?" All of them sent glares at Bryan who sent them back. "Well it's a possibility!"

"Are you guys talking about us?" All of them saw the two pop up out of nowhere and the surprise caused them all to fall out of their chairs. Tonya was smiling at them as Tala looked around them to make sure they were inside the house.

"So that's how you're able to go where ever you please." Tala himself wasn't so sure about it, but Tonya just shrugged as she walked over to her uncle.

"I'm sorry about earlier. How's the study look?" She hugged her uncle who was surprised to see her in a good mood again.

"It's ok. Nothing I couldn't fix. Tala what did you do?" He looked at the red head wondering how he'd calmed her down. Tala just shrugged himself. Tonya let her uncle go and walked over to the guys.

"I'm thankful that you're all trying to help me, but I still think it'd be safer if you left." She held up her hand before anyone could speak. "But me and Tala came up with a deal." She looked at him and Tala took over.

"Apparently there's some type of training we'd have to go through in order for us to truly be prepared for whatever is coming. If we can survive it, this one has agreed to let us stay." He placed his hand on Tonya's head and she shook it off.

"Tonya, do you mean?" Her uncle walked over and Tonya just nodded.

"It's the only way to truly show them what they'll be risking themselves for. You guys will be under the supervision of my uncle. He's the only one who can really teach you how to do it." She looked at her uncle who sighed.

"So you mean that training." Kharl sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. All the guys stared at him confused. "What Tonya means is that you will be put through the training of the old days. The beast training is what they called it. It is how certain beasts picked their partners. I sure hope you boys are ready for pain." Kharl said as he walked back outside with Tonya following him.

* * *

Back to a serious note took awhile on this one. I'm glad I was finally able to get it known in the open how much the two cared for each other. Even though you all probably already figured it out. Nice to know Tala is willing to risk it all for her. But alas, all good things must eventually fade. Chapter 16 will be up shortly.


	16. Ch 16 Choice

Tonya: Is it safe to come out yet? *looks at Raven*

Raven: Not yet. They're still looking for us. *shuts the door and leans against the wall*

Rai: Ah ha! I found them! *throws the door open*

Chaos: Every girl for themselves! *knocks Rai down and scatters*

Kharl: *shakes his head as he watches the boys try to catch the girls* Chaoschick12 doesn't own Beyblade or its characters. Just her OC's. And right now it looks like they're trying to get payback. Please, enjoy the chapter.

~*Choice *~

"Yes Mr. Dickinson, everything is fine. The boys wished to check in with Tonya. All of them are just doing some training now and will be staying here until the finals ok? Alright bye." Kharl hung up the phone and sighed.

The finals started in a week and it was going to be held in China to make it easier on the teams. Kharl walked away from the phone and headed outside. He watched as the boys went through the normal exercises. A week and three days had passed since they'd began their training and they were handling it well. Every day Kharl watched as they endured the pain that they were put through. They took it without saying a word and Kharl was amazed at how fast they were progressing. He whistled at them, signaling the boys to stop. Kharl walked over to them as the boys stood there, waiting for instruction.

"I'm amazed at how fast you all have progressed. I think you're ready to bring your partners into physical form." Kharl said as he motioned for them to get their blades ready. "I want you all to launch you blades. I'll do the rest from there." Kharl said as the boys just did as they were asked.

"I'm not sure if I want to watch this or not." Tonya said as she sat there with Shadow. She remembered the experience all too well.

"Let it rip!"

All the boys shouted at once as they launched their blades. They summoned up their bitbeasts as Kharl stood there waiting. Once the beasts were materialized, he snapped his fingers and Eclipse easily destroyed the four blades. All the boys looked at Kharl with shocked eyes as the wolf stood there.

"What did you do?" Kai yelled. He knew all too well what happened to a bitbeast when the blade was destroyed.

"Just wait." Kharl said calmly.

The boys stared at their bitbeasts, waiting for them to disappear forever on them. But they didn't move, much to their surprise. For a while, all were silent. Until Bryan screamed in pain. Tonya looked away, not wanting to see her friend shaking in pain. The other three stared at Bryan. He never screamed, yet here he was in agony holding himself as he sank to the ground. Spencer started towards him until pain shot through him.

"Why are they in pain? What's going on?" Tala shouted until the pain over took him. Kai was next and Kharl stared at them and then to their bitbeasts.

"The pain you feel is the final obstacle you must overcome. If you can withstand this pain then you will be able to summon out your bitbeast into physical form. But if you can't, then it will drive you insane. I can stop it if you wish, but if I do then you may never attempt this again. The choice is yours." Kharl said softly as he watched the shaking boys.

None of them had ever experienced pain like this before. It felt as if they were being burned alive while being cut into millions of pieces and stabbed all over. Tonya watched them as they tried to contend with the pain. She herself remembered how horrible it had felt. She had almost given in except something inside of her had forced her on. That was when she knew she'd made the connection with Shadow. As long they fought until their bitbeast could help make the connection, they would be ok. But if they couldn't….

"Please hang on you guys." Tonya whispered as she continued to watch them struggle.

"If anyone can make it, you four can. Keep fighting." Kharl said as he hoped for them to pull through.

'This pain is unbearable! Not even Boris's torture was this bad.' Bryan thought to himself as he tried to control his breathing.

'I don't know how much longer I can take this.' Spencer wheezed as he rolled onto his stomach.

'We have to try.' Kai grunted as he pushed himself up.

'I won't go out without a fight.' Tala growled as he got to his knees and forced himself to stand.

The others saw that he'd made it to his feet. Tala could feel Wolborg reaching out to him and the pain started to lessen. With their leader standing, it gave them hope. Kai focused and was able to slowly block out the worst of it and make it to his feet. Dranzer made the connection and a blanket of warmth wrapped around him. Bryan and Spencer both pushed themselves up and Falborg and Seaborg helped their masters out. All four had trouble standing there. The pain still lingered, but it wasn't as bad as it was before. The boys looked worn and tired. Their bitbeasts shrank themselves so their masters had something to support them.

"I knew you could do it." Kharl smiled as he watched the boys looked at their partners, and feel them to make sure they weren't dreaming. Tonya ran over and forced herself to stop short from jumping on them.

"You guys did it! I'm so happy you guys are alright!" Tonya said as she jumped up and down. The boys chuckled weakly as they watched the little girl. "You all need rest. I'm sure your friends would be willing to help." Tonya smiled as she looked at the beasts who all nodded. As their beasts took them to the house, Tonya turned and looked at Shadow and Eclipse.

"Now it's my turn to get some training in." She smiled as the two beasts nodded.

_._._

"So the girl returned to her uncle." Aio said as he stared at a painting. It showed a castle near a mountain in a beautiful meadow with crystals popping out of the ground.

"Yes. And her teammates are with her. Shall we move soon my lord?" Craig asked as he stood there.

"We shall. Ready your team." Craig bowed and left.

'_Is the key ready?'_ a deep voice asked. Aio pulled a tiny mirror from his pocket and opened it up.

"She is close enough. I do not intend to make you wait any longer Lucifer." Aio said as he watched the figure nod and disappear.

"Soon, I will get to see that beautiful land again." Aio said as he looked back to the painting. He smiled as he gazed longingly at the picture.

"What is so special about that picture? And who was he talking to?" Angel asked himself as he slid away from the door. He snuck back to his room where he closed the door and paced.

"Something here doesn't seem right. Lord Aio's always been strange, sure. But why is he so obsessed with that girl? And sending those beasts after her and her friends? He told me before that if anyone got in our way to take them out by any means necessary. And Craig. Sure he's always loved causing pain and been twisted. But it's like something's consumed him." Angel shivered as an image of Craig with his sickening smile popped into his head. He never wanted to be the one receiving that smile. He heard a small knock on his door and saw Raven poke her head in.

"Can I come in?" Raven said quietly. Angel saw the fear in her eyes as she slipped inside.

"What's wrong Raven?" Angel walked over to her and saw her shaking slightly. It took a lot to upset her.

"Angel, something really bad is going on here." Raven said as she recalled what she'd been hiding.

During the Russian leg

"What the hell is wrong with him? Angel's acting really secretive lately." Raven said as she watched him walk away after training had finished.

"Leave the guy alone. He's always been the softest of us all. I say he just needs to grow a back bone." Rai said as he lied on the stone bench. Jason threw something at him and Rai snapped up and glared at the boy.

"Watch that loud mouth of yours Rai." Jason growled. Angel had been the first one to help Jason out when he'd joined. Jason of course would always stick up for Angel. Rai grumbled and walked away. He went to pick on the other trainees like he always did. Raven rolled her eyes as she pushed herself off the stone wall. She turned and saw Craig sneaking off, as usual.

"I wonder where he always sneaks off too." Raven said under her breath as she watched him.

"Raven, be careful." Jason said as he saw what she was about to do. She waved it off and quickly followed Craig.

Raven quickly caught up to Craig and tailed him from afar. She was afraid to get any closer for fear of him hearing her. She tailed him through the entire east wing of the castle they used as a base. Raven was about to give up, until she saw Craig take off down one of the stairs. All they led to were the dungeons. Of course most of the trainees hung out there, but not all the dungeons connected to each other. She'd never been down this side, figuring it just led back to the main area. She snuck in the door and slowly went down the stairs. The further down she went, she began to hear growling. When she reached the bottom stair she peeked around the corner and stood there stunned at what she saw.

"What the fuck?" She said quietly as she looked around her.

Beasts of nightmares were all around her. They were locked up in cages and all had the same look in their eyes. Hunger, bloodlust, and rage. Some were lying down, just watching with those crazed eyes. Others were up against the bars, snarling, howling, growling, making any noise they could. Raven couldn't believe what she saw around her. Each was a hellish beast, none that even remotely looked alike. She couldn't find words to describe them.

"So everything is set. Which two beasts will you be taking Craig?" Raven forced herself to look away from the beasts and saw Aio standing with Craig.

"I will take Artery and Vein. The two want their revenge from what happened in the past. I think they'll enjoy this." Raven heard his sickening laugh and it gave her the chills.

"Good choice. Remember, I want the girl alive. If her teammates get in the way kill them or you can bring them back to feed to them. Either way I don't care." Aio said as he looked at the beasts.

"Very well." Craig bowed and snapped at the two beasts who eagerly followed him out. Raven quickly snuck back up and when she was in the main hall she ran all the way back to her room.

Present time

Angel stood there as Raven sat on his bed. She was still shaking from remembering those beasts. Angel turned to look at her and he knew what he had to do. He crossed the room and grabbed his blade. Raven watched as he walked back to his window and ran to him when he opened it. She grabbed him and made him face her.

"What are you doing?" Angel looked at her and then at his blade.

"I won't stand by while innocent people are hurt. I always knew those two were up to something, but I never imagined it was this big. I refuse to let Aio use me as a pawn anymore. I choose to be free." Angel gripped his blade tightly as Raven held onto him.

"But if you go he'll go after you. He'll kill you too Angel!" Raven screamed as she let him go. Angel looked at her and was surprised that she actually cared for him. "You're the only one who holds us together like an actual team. You're one of my only friends. I don't want you to get hurt." Raven said silently as she stared at the floor.

"Raven, I need you to do me a favor." She looked at him as Angel became serious. "Warn Jason and Rai. I don't want them to get hurt, but they need to know what's going on. I'm going to try and warn those others that Craig is going after. When they realize I'm gone, I don't want them to know you helped me escape." Angel walked over and hugged her tightly.

Before Raven could say a word, Angel hit her hard enough to knock her out. He lowered her to the ground and then turned back to the window. He opened it and without looking back, took off with the cloak of night to hide him.

_._._

"Hey, when am I gonna get my refill! Whoa!" Bryan ducked as Tonya threw ice at him. The others laughed as she smiled and set down their drinks. They'd been out for a whole day and ever since then had been resting. The sun was setting as the five of them sat together with their partners near them.

"One more day till finals. This year we'll definitely win! Especially with the power we unlocked." Spencer said holding his glass up before drinking.

"Hard to believe we can still focus on stuff like that with what we've been through." Kai said sipping from his own glass.

"Everything will be ok. For now, we can relax and pretend to be normal." Tala said as he looked at his team.

Bryan was sitting in his chair with Falborg near him. Spencer sat near him with Seaborg lounging in the pool beneath the falls. Kai was leaning against a tree that Dranzer was perched upon. Wolborg and Shadow were both lying down with their masters lying against them. The sun was setting and they all just wanted to relax before returning to the city tomorrow. Near the house, they heard a howl. Tonya recognized Eclipse's howl, it was a warning. All of them jumped to their feet and hurried back. Eclipse was standing in the clearing with his hackles raised. Shadow angled himself to where part of him was in front of Tonya as the others did the same.

Running towards them was a creamy white fox. The fox had grey covering the tips of its ears, tails, and paws. The fox's six tails swished behind it as its yellow eyes watched the others while Angel crawled down from on top of it. The fox stood on guard as Angel walked towards them with his hands raised in peace. He stopped and just waited for them to speak first.

"Why are you here? Is your captain with you?" Tala asked as he took a step towards him. Tonya held out an arm to stop him and all the boys looked at her with confusion in their eyes. She nodded for him to speak and Angel relaxed.

"I know you are not happy to see me. But I have come to warn you. You know Craig is coming for her. But this time he won't hold back. He intends to kill you all if necessary if you stand in his way. Aio will be with him too. I don't wish to see any more innocent people hurt. I know you probably think I'm lying to you, but I swear I'm not. I don't know what they're up to, but it's not safe for any of you anymore." Angel said as he stepped towards them.

"Clearly you'll want something in return. So what is it?" Tonya asked as she folded her arms.

"I truly do wish to warn you of these dangers. My only wish is to never return to Aio. I'm through being fed lies and being used as a pawn. If it makes a difference, I'll even put myself into servitude to you just to be free from him." Angel knelt as he said this.

"What a touching speech! But unfortunately it does little good."

Angel turned and saw Craig high in the sky standing atop Sheraio. They all heard a chuckle and saw Aio smiling as the demons began to surround the six teens below. Tonya stepped towards Angel who'd backed up a bit. The others joined and all stood as a front against the man. Even though they knew it would do little good, all of them stood ready. Waiting for the attack that would soon follow.

* * *

I finally escaped! Can't say the same for the other two though. I'll find a way to free them next time. As for now that's it for this one. I couldn't stop once I started this chapter, so please tell me what you think. The next one will be on the way shortly!


	17. Ch 17 Beginning Of The End

Raven: Damnit why was I caught first? *glares at the guys through the cage bars*

Jason: Now where did the other two go? *looks around for Chaos and Tonya*

Rai: I'll check over here!

Bryan: Not over here!

Kai: I may as well do it. Chaos, who is MIA, doesn't own Beyblade or its characters. Just her OC's.

Angel: While we find the missing two, here's the chapter.

~*Beginning of the End*~

"Tell me now, Angel. Did you really think you're sneaking around didn't go unnoticed?" Aio grinned as he looked at his former blader.

"No, but I had hoped." Angel forced himself not to back away from those ghostly teal eyes.

"Did I not give you what you wanted Angel? So why this betrayal?" Aio narrowed his eyes as his grin spread. He knew the answer, but he wanted Angel to say it.

"I'm through being your puppet! Too many innocents have been killed already because of what you've done! I've seen the bodies in the dungeons! When I think back to all those trainees that went missing, I could've helped them. But I didn't, because of what you told us. All the lies you ever told us, all the times you just used us. I'm through listening to you." Angel growled as he glared at the man before him.

"It won't make a difference. The outcome will still be the same!" Craig laughed as he dove at Angel.

Before any of the guys could react, Tonya had. She stepped in front of Angel and created a field to block Craig. The red head bounced off and Tonya smirked at him as he started to get up. She charged at him as Shadow engaged Sheraio in the air. All around them chaos broke out. The demons began to fight and the boys stuck together to pick them off slowly. As much as they wished to watch the battle between Craig and Tonya, they had to focus on their own. Kharl joined in with Eclipse and the two easily took out three before jumping into the thick of them. Bryan and Kai were atop their beasts and taking the battle to the air. Down below Tala, Spencer, Angel, and Kharl were all doing what they could on the ground.

"How are we supposed to hold them off? We can't just let our beasts do all the work!" Tala shouted as he and Kharl were back to back. As he said this a cold double ended spear appeared in his hands. It was made of steel and had razor sharp edges of ice at either end. "What the?" he looked at the weapon as Kharl glanced back.

"You can do much more than summon out your beasts. Now that you've unlocked that power, let it take control and govern what you do. Don't think just act!" Kharl shouted as he easily leapt onto a lion looking beast and drove his sword into it.

The others all saw this and relaxed as they let their instincts take over. All had their weapons before them and began to even the playing field. Kai shot down many with his bow of fire. Bryan was able to use his whip with the many tiny blades in it to injure them and knock the demons from the sky. Spencer had an axe with a chain attached to a dagger which helped in close and far away combat. Angel held two small short swords in his hand and was easily taking out his share.

"We can't take much more of this!" Angel said as he was backed against Tala. No matter how many they took out, more were always there to take their place. Just as one was about to take down Angel, something struck it down and Angel looked up to see Raven flying towards them.

"You honestly didn't think we'd let you battle alone did you?" She shouted as she let loose a few more arrows. She had a bow too and was riding atop her crow bitbeast. It had a single horn sticking from its head and its six blue eyes were all locked on its next opponent. It had ten tails that looked as if each was braided and could easily be used to choke the life from a beast.

"We may not like you at times, but we won't let you get killed!" Angel saw Rai holding daggers, slashing at any beasts near him as his panther ran through the beasts. Taking any near him down. The panther wore bangles around its paws and neck. It had a head piece that was a simple gold chain and a ruby in its forehead.

"Ra we can't let them have all the fun." Jason said as he used his chain with a scythe attached to strike out as his Egyptian jackal howled in response. The jackal was dark green and wore Egyptian jewelry that chimed as it ran.

"Oh dear, it seems almost all of them have turned traitor on me." Aio said as he stood there watching the battle. His smile never faded as he slowly saw the tide turning in their favor. Trey, the ever faithful blonde, on the other hand started to worry.

"My Lord, is it wise to stay here for much longer? We're losing the battle." Aio looked at Trey who bowed his head, not wanting to meet his gaze. "I only worry for your safety my lord." Trey said as he kept his gaze down. His voice had broken on him and Aio really knew that he just wanted to save his own skin.

"That is kind of you Trey. And for that, you shall be rewarded." Aio smiled as Trey looked at him.

"Argh!"

Before the boy knew it, Aio had stabbed him. He looked up at the man he'd idolized, and feared, who just slowly let him sink to his feet. Trey was bleeding out fast and felt his body growing colder by the second. He looked at Aio with scared eyes as the pain stung his entire body. Aio pulled the dagger out and pulled out the mirror he kept so close to him. Trey just stared at Aio as he dropped the boy's blood onto the mirror.

"Your reward for your loyalty. An easy death for what is yet to come for the rest of them." Aio said as the mirror began to pulse. Trey hit the ground as he took his final breath. His body went cold as the last of his blood stained the ground crimson red.

Aio set the mirror on the ground and backed away. It pulsed until the mirror cracked, sending up a crimson red light. Everyone heard the shatter and stopped to look and see. The demons all turned and bowed towards the light as a figure began to step out. It took human form and when the light faded, all saw who he was. A young man with short black hair and thin red streaks appeared. He was pale and dressed in a black open vest with intricate designs on it. His pants were black as well and got looser the farther they went down his legs. A red cloth tied around his waist and opened in front to allow movement for his legs. The cloth was torn at the ends. He wore metal boots (A/N: similar to Kai's) and grey see through hand gloves with red on them. On his left arm he wore a metal band that curved around his muscular arm. On his head just below his bangs was a metal band similar to the one on his arm. Around his neck hung a necklace with a crescent moon. On his back were black feathered wings, but they were torn and tattered. Bone was showing as well as muscle. The man stretched out his arms and cracked his knuckles. His long black nails reflected off the setting sun and when he opened his eyes, they were crimson red and tinged with black around the outside of them.

"Oh no." Kharl said as fear slowly crept into his body. Tonya saw the man too as she pushed Craig back and felt as if she'd been paralyzed. Craig returned to Aio's side and knelt down.

"Welcome back, Lucifer." Aio said bowing. The man looked around and when he saw the group, he took no interest. But when he saw Tonya, his eyes seemed to flash. Shadow quickly covered her and sent out an ear shattering roar. He lowered his head and glared at Lucifer who merely grinned at him.

"I see not much has changed." He spoke in a deep voice. Tonya's breathing hitched. It was the same voice that had spoken to her during her last match. Lucifer noticed this and smiled. "Ah, I see that you recognize my voice little one." Lucifer said as he stared at Tonya.

"Stay away from her Lucifer. Or I'll do more than seal you away this time." Shadow growled as he bared his fangs.

"Shadow, weren't we once comrades? Why should we kill each other?" Lucifer asked as the dragon held his position. Behind him Shadow saw Sheraio land, tending to the many wounds Shadow had inflicted.

"My lord, you time here is limited. I hate to rush you, but you have business you must tend to." Craig said as he stood up. Lucifer nodded and looked at the other group.

"And who are these humans and their beasts? I only recognize Eclipse, another traitor." Lucifer smiled when the wolf snarled at him. "No matter. It won't change a thing."

Lucifer snapped his fingers and the demons converged around them. They didn't attack yet because they were waiting for the order. None wished to piss off Lucifer and lose their own life. The man turned to look at Shadow and when Shadow's attention was diverted, Sheraio jumped in and pinned him with what few beasts weren't watching the others. The dragon struggled, but he couldn't move. Tonya stood alone with no one to help her. Lucifer slowly walked towards her as the girl took a stance and held her daggers in front of her. When he was close enough she tried to strike at him, but he caught her and forced her to drop the daggers. Tonya hissed from the pain, but Lucifer had no intention of harming her.

"Feisty, not afraid to face danger. Even though I can feel you shaking and see the fear in your eyes. Nonetheless you still chose to attack. I admire that." Lucifer said as he pinned her arms to her sides.

"Let her go!" Lucifer looked up to see Tala glaring at the man who held Tonya.

"Hmm. It seems that you have a lover." Lucifer smiled as he licked Tonya's face. Tala growled and Kai had to resist firing off an arrow at him. "And these must all be your friends. I wonder if they're willing to die for you." Lucifer smiled as he held out a hand towards them.

"NO!" Tonya screamed as she fought against his hold.

But it was too late. He sent a blast at them and when it hit it kicked up smoke. When it cleared, everyone who'd fought for her was lying on the ground. Bleeding and unmoving. Tonya went limp and if not for Lucifer, she would've fallen to the ground. She couldn't look away from the destruction. She looked over everyone as tears began to fall from her face. Lucifer leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"They're gone now. There's nothing you can do about it. But allow me to take the pain away." He said as a small black orb appeared on one of his fingers. He put it to the side of her head and it disappeared inside. Slowly her tears stopped and a blank look overcame her. Shadow stopped struggling as well. If Tonya was under Lucifer's control, he would be too.

"Let us go my lord." Tonya said slowly as she looked up at him and Lucifer nodded. The mirror was still shining as the two stepped onto it and began to disappear. Lucifer pulled her close and she wrapped her arms around him as well.

"T-Tonya…..d-don't go." Tala said weakly as he watched the two disappear, with the rest following them. Tala's head sank back down as the darkness covered him in a loving embrace.

_._._

"Mmm….ugh…..no…no…Tonya!" Tala snapped up as he fought hard not to scream out from the pain.

It was perfectly silent except for a few birds chirping outside the window. Tala looked around and saw that his room was exactly as he'd left it. He stared out the window and saw the same blue sky he had yesterday. The peace was almost too perfect….almost. Flashes from yesterday played in his mind. From the battle, from the attack….and from Tonya leaving. Part of him wanted to believe it was all a dream. He was waiting for all of his team to come into his room and tell him to get up. That he slept in too late. But the only way he knew that wouldn't happen was one because of his injuries, and two it was too horrible not to be real.

"I can't believe it! There's got to be something we can do!" Tala heard Kai yell as he came down the stairs. As he came around the corner he saw Kai punch the wall as the others just stared at him. Angel and his team had stayed, wanting to help.

"There is nothing we can do right now. They left through a portal. I have a pretty good idea as to where they went, but it's not easy getting there." Kharl said as he went to get a book.

"Well then let's get what we need and go! I want payback for what that fucking bastard put us through!" Raven growled as Angel put a hand on her to calm her down.

"You're talking about opening a portal to another world. Lucifer more than likely took them back to the darkness realm. He will have it guarded and will be expecting us to come. If he'd wanted to he could've killed us easily last night." Kharl opened a book and showed them a picture that took up two pages. It was the same image that Aio had up in his office.

"If we go there that means we'll be walking to our deaths. In every realm if a beast has that elemental power it's strengthened immensely. Lucifer, Sheraio, and now Shadow will be almost impossible to stop. Especially now that Lucifer has the key to unlock the worlds. Our only chance is to either break Tonya free from his control or to kill her or Lucifer." The room went dead silent as Kharl said this.

"Do you hear what you're saying? You're talking about killing your own niece." Jason looked at the man who just nodded weakly.

"I know. And I wouldn't even suggest it if she hadn't asked me to." All eyes were on him as Kharl turned away. "Earlier that day we had a talk. She said that if worse came to worse and there was no way to save her, to kill her. I argued and pleaded with her, but she was firm. But I will only think of that as a last resort. I will not condemn my niece, who is like a daughter to me, to death if I can avoid it." Kharl was crying when he faced them again and the others knew how much this was killing him.

"This isn't just about us anymore." Everyone was surprised to see Tala up and moving. He stood there looking at them all. "Kharl, you said if Lucifer was ever released that he would unleash those demons upon everyone. We have to do this. And I don't think anyone here will back down from this challenge."

Kharl looked at everyone who nodded in response. He knew there would be no getting rid of them now. Kharl shook his head and smiled, not knowing what to say. Everyone looked at each other and knew that it wouldn't be long before they were thrown back into that hellish world once again.

_._._

"Tell me, how is our guest?" Lucifer asked as he sat on his throne. Aio knelt down and smiled as Lucifer watched him.

"She is asleep now. So far she has been adjusting very well." Aio stood as Lucifer began to chuckle.

"I see. Soon it will be time to move. And so begins the end of those that once stood against me so long ago." Lucifer laughed as the beasts outside the castle all howled in response with their leader. Only two slept through the ruckus, unaware of what will soon come and what has been taken from them.

* * *

Kinda a short chapter, but I got the main part down. I tried to describe Lucifer the best I could so sorry if anyone else doesn't really think of him as evil or scary looking. Finished this one in record time. Summer time always give me too much free time on my hands. Oh well, review and the next one will be up shortly.


	18. Ch 18 Changes

Rai: Hey we can't find Tonya!

Spencer: Did she sneak off without us knowing?

Jason: Did you forget that Aio and what's his face kidnapped her in the last chapter? *hears screaming* or maybe not

Tonya: Someone hide me! *dives behind Kai*

Kai: What's wrong? *looks at the scared girl*

Tonya: It's torture! They won't stop singing old folks songs and show tunes *trembles* help me…

Aio: There she is!

Craig: We were about to do a number from Annie! *pulls out outfits*

Lucifer: I can't believe I'm doing this *grumbles as he's forced into a tutu*

Everyone: Run for your lives! *scatters once again*

Chaos: Um….that was weird. I don't own Beyblade or its characters. Just my OC's and the freaks in tights. *stares at the guys starting to dance*

Raven: Glad we're locked in this cage. On with the story.

~*Changes*~

A few weeks had passed since the attack and everyone was doing their best to prepare themselves. They'd all recently discovered that with their new found power that they could direct it to heal themselves faster than usual. The small cuts and bruises all disappeared within the first two days, but the more serious stuff would take longer. When they weren't healing themselves, they were training. Kai had made the call to Mr. Dickinson saying that they had to pull out for certain reasons. Of course none of them would argue about whether to save their friend or compete in the world finals. As of now they were taking a break.

"Right now our best chance of getting to the other world is where Shadow was locked up. It took a lot of the old power that lied in this land to keep him there. We can still tap into that power to open a portal to that other world. That will be the easy part. Once there we'll have to worry about more demons. We'll be on their turf and we'll have to be alert at all times." Kharl looked at all of them as his eyes turned hard. "I'm not forcing any of you to do this. There is a good chance that we could all die. And if you're captured you're better off killing yourself, cause they'll drag out your death as long as possible. You still have time to back out." Kharl said as he stood. When he looked at all their faces, he knew that none of them would back down.

"Very well." Kharl nodded as he went outside with the others following him.

All of them mounted up on their beasts as Eclipse led the way. It was a good hour's ride away from Kharl's house. Shadow's tomb was deep in the mountains, so hopefully no one would ever find it. Kharl gripped Eclipse's fur tighter as he remembered that day. Eclipse knew it all too well also. It was the day he'd been reawakened. Wolborg ran up beside Eclipse as Tala leaned over to yell at Kharl.

"You said Tonya unlocked Shadow when she was younger. How exactly did it happen?" Tala asked as Kharl looked ahead at the mountains.

Flashback…..

"Come on uncle hurry up!" a little brunette girl yelled as she waited for her uncle.

"Ok, I'm coming. You move too fast for me Tonya." Kharl laughed as he made it up the little path.

The two walked together hand in hand as they entered the mountain. Tonya thought it was just another walk the two were taking in the mountains. Kharl was here for a different reason. Once they'd made it inside the cavern Tonya let go of her uncle's hand and took off to look at the ruins. She was always looking at them whenever they came to the caverns and she loved trying to make sense of them. Kharl smiled as he walked to a far wall to look at something.

'The energy lately has been building. Something here is disturbing the sleep of those around this tomb. Could someone be trying to wake Shadow?' Kharl thought as he looked up at the picture on the wall. It showed Shadow in his glory before being locked away. 'I wonder if someone could be trying to awaken him a different way.' Kharl sighed as he continued to study the ancient writing.

"I wonder why uncle is so serious today?" the six year old asked herself. She sat near an old fallen pillar as she looked at the creek that ran throughout the cavern.

"What's that?" Tonya turned her head to see a snake slithering towards her. It stopped and arced its neck back as it bared its fangs. "Aaah!"

Kharl turned quickly to see his niece take off running away from whatever had scared her. He took off after her to try and calm her down. Last thing he wanted was for her to get lost inside the various connecting tunnels. Tonya didn't look where she was running, all she knew was that she wanted to be away from the snake. She kept running, despite how hard her uncle yelled at her to stop. Kharl ran as fast as he could to catch her, but it wasn't enough. Tonya stepped where markings covered the ground and it fell away beneath her. The last thing he saw was her terrified expression as she fell away into the abyss.

'_What is this I feel?'_

A small light lit up the cavern. Lying on the stone floor was the broken little girl who'd fallen so far. It almost looked as if she was asleep on her side, except that her bones were broken in many places. She was bleeding from her head and from where her bones stuck out from her body. Despite the long fall and the condition she was in, Tonya was still alive. But barely. She was in so much pain, it was nothing she'd ever felt before. If she had any strength in her at all she'd be crying or screaming from the pain she felt throughout her whole body. She could see the stone wall ahead of her but just barely. Her vision was beginning to cloud over and the little girl felt scared.

'I'm going to die. Momma, Papa, I'm scared. Uncle….I'm sorry. If I'd just stopped and listened…..maybe I wouldn't be here.' A single tear rolled down her face as she thought about how sad and how much she'd make her uncle hurt.

'_Do you wish for another chance?'_ Tonya could hear a deep voice inside her head. _'I can give you another chance at life if you wish. But I warn you, by choosing this you will never be able to live a normal life again.' _ She didn't even have to think about it.

"Y…yes." She managed to barely say as her life drained out of her.

'_Very well.'_

A bright purple light covered her body and a warm sensation replaced the coldness she'd felt only moments before. She could feel her body repairing itself and becoming stronger. Her senses became heightened and her body physically began to change. All the pain went away and Tonya pushed herself up as she looked around the cavern. The darkness didn't bother her anymore. For some reason she felt safe. She heard a cracking and then an explosion as the stone wall crumpled away.

"Whoa! You're big." Tonya stared up at the huge dragon before her. "Why were you in that wall?" Tonya pointed to the gaping hole that the dragon had come from.

"I was locked away. That is where I slept until you came. Your blood broke the seal, waking me." She saw the small trail that led to the wall and then looked back at the dragon. "Aren't you afraid of me?"

"No, should I?" Tonya tilted her head as the dragon looked at her.

"Surely you know the story. You are one of the darkness tribe." The dragon lowered its head so he could look at her better.

"Oh that one! Wait, you're Shadow! You're the hero!" She smiled as she looked at the dragon.

"I'm no hero little one." Shadow said as he looked away.

"Yes you are." He glanced back as she walked into his view. "You stopped the other two from harming everyone else. You bravely faced them and then fell into a slumber to wait the day the world would need you again. To me, you're a hero." Tonya said as she held his face to hers.

End

Tala fell silent as they continued deeper into the mountain. Even knowing what he was, she still accepted Shadow. Tala was amazed at just how kind she was. And how much more he wished to have her safe in his arms again. Eclipse slowed as they left the tunnel and entered the largest cavern yet. Everyone got off their beasts as Kharl walked forward until he was at the center of the ancient markings upon the floor.

"Everyone I suggest you rest up. It will take awhile to establish a connection and once that's done, be prepared to face death." Kharl said as he began chanting.

_._._

"Sir, it seems you were right. They're trying to open a portal to this world and plan to face us here." Craig said as he knelt before Lucifer. He chuckled as his eyes seemed to light up.

"Let them come. I may not be at full strength yet, but I'm still stronger than any of them. Especially with our lovely gem." Lucifer said as he looked over at Tonya.

Her eyes were still unseeing as she stared out the window at the land. She was dressed in a blood red gown that was revealing all over. Spaghetti straps held up the front as the top cut low around her breasts and just barely covered them. Nothing but two straps crossed over her stomach and back. The bottom was slightly fluffy and opened up halfway down her thigh. Slide up sleeves covered her arm and her hair was down. The gown made the gem in her chest seem to stick out more. Lucifer walked over to her and ran his hands over her body as she stood their numb to the world. He kissed her neck as he pulled her closer to him.

"With her at my side, no one will ever be able to stop us." Lucifer laughed as Tonya stared out at the land, a single tear fell from her eyes.

'Stop this….let me go.' She thought as Lucifer held her against him. He kept an arm around her and motioned to the land with his free hand

"This land will all be yours as long as you stay at my side my dear. Unlike that human I can see your fears, your dreams, and your true desires. Let me make them all come true." Lucifer whispered to her as she began trembling.

'No….' She slowly shook her head as Lucifer chuckled.

"It seems that someone is still trying to resist. Don't worry, you'll soon see things my way my dear princess." Lucifer said as he made her face him. He tilted her chin up to him as more tears began to fall as she tried to weakly push him away.

'Someone…..uncle….Tala…..help me.'

Those were her last thoughts as Lucifer pressed his lips to hers. She could feel the last bit of her will slipping away from her. Against her will her arms reached up and wrapped around Lucifer's neck as she returned the kiss, with the last of her tears disappearing as well as her control.

"Stay with me here, and you will never be lonely again." He said as he looked at her. Tonya slowly nodded as the two kissed once more and Lucifer locked away her memories.


	19. Ch 19 Final Battle

Aio: And one and two and three and four! You boys got it now! *twirls as he keeps calling out the steps*

Kai: This is so embarrassing! *yells as he tries to tear off the tutu*

Rai: Do we really have to do this? *stars crying*

Spencer: We don't have a choice. *glances at Lucifer who made them take his place*

Bryan: Kill me now! *yells as he's forced to twirl with Aio*

Craig: We're next. *looks at Angel and Jason smiling*

Chaos: Um…since we're still locked up, Lucifer would you please do the honors? *looks at the fuming red head*

Lucifer: Sure why not? Chaoschick12 doesn't own Beyblade or its characters. Just her OC's.

Raven: Enjoy folks. *sips tea with Chaos who are still locked in the cage*

Tonya: Is it safe to come out yet? *peeks her head out of the closet*

~*Final Battle*~

"Is this place for real?" Raven asked as she looked around.

They'd crossed over into the darkness dimension. To their surprise, it was a beautiful place and not a barren wasteland. The land was green and alive. Crystals jutted from all over the ground and from the mountains. In some places they formed clusters and reflected rainbow light all around. The light was given off by two crescent moons high in the sky. In the distance a castle could be seen that was covered in the small crystal clusters all around. The castle was built into the mountain and was high above the water below.

"This is the darkness realm. I suggest you all be on your guard now. If Lucifer has control over this realm now, then we're all in danger." Kharl said as he looked at the castle.

"So right you are Kharl!" All looked above to see Craig standing atop Sheraio. Around them they heard growling and saw the demons step out.

"Where's Tonya!" Tala yelled as he glared at Craig. He smirked as bloodlust was written on his face.

"She's safe and perfectly happy without you. Lord Lucifer is feeling generous. I was told to bring you, and that one back alive." Craig pointed at Angel who just glared at his ex-captain.

"You're not going to take either of them!" Jason growled as he readied himself for a fight.

"And who said you're going to stop me." Craig said as he snapped his fingers.

The demons attacked without hesitation. Dranzer, Falborg, and Ero flew into the air with their partners hanging on to their backs. Everyone else on the ground rushed to meet the challenge. Immediately cries of pain and blood filled the air. The humans called upon their weapons so they could aid in the battle. Craig just watched from high above, hoping one of them would die. He watched idly as they fought for their lives. He turned his head to see Kai, Bryan, and Raven making progress in the air. All were fast and made their blows count. Three had fallen already and when the fourth was down Kai and Bryan took it alone as Raven went to aid those on the ground. Craig growled as he saw more and more demons die on the ground. The once lovely green field was stained red, and not with the blood he wanted.

"I won't let you spoil my fun." Craig said as he pointed a finger at her. A red light shot from his finger and went straight through Raven.

"Raven!" Jason and Ra rushed to her side as she fell. Jason jumped off of Ra's back and caught Raven in the air as Ero dove towards Craig. Sheraio easily deflected the bird and sent him flying until he crashed, taking down twenty trees with him.

With two down, the tides turned quickly. The demons began to gain the upper hand as they drew more blood. Everyone was riddled with gashes and major wounds that would kill them quickly if they didn't get treated. Craig watched as they slowly started closing around each other until they were back to back. Kai was driven from the sky and was the next one out. He'd been struck hard in the leg and Dranzer had been clipped in the wing. The demons separated Angel and Tala along with their beasts and kept them separated. The two boys and canine's were weak and the demons knew it.

"Well, well now. All of you are backed into one perfect corner. I'm sure Aio and Lord Lucifer won't mind if I finish you off myself." Craig said as an evil grin spread across his face. He began to gather energy with Sheraio.

"No!" "Stop it!" both boys yelled as they watched their friends stare their death down.

A blinding light covered them and when the light died down, nothing was left. The demons that had been near them had been killed in the explosion as well. Blood, guts, body parts, and bone covered the once beautiful grounds. Neither Tala nor Angel saw any remains of their friends or beasts. Both lost the will to fight as they stared at the bloody mess before them. Wolborg and Scythe both glared at their enemies, despite the tragedy they didn't let their guard down.

"Now to take care of you two." Craig said looking at the boys with boredom. He dropped a ball that exploded when it hit the ground. Powder flew up and it was some type of sleeping dust. Within seconds the boys and their beasts were out.

_._._

"Tala, wake up."

The red head slowly opened his eyes as he saw Angel looking at him. He felt his wrists bound together as he looked around. They were in a huge hall inside the castle. A throne stood before them as the two boys lied on the ground. The cold stones felt good against their damaged bodies. Tala managed to scoot himself into a sitting position as he heard footsteps walking towards them. He hissed in pain as he was yanked up by his hair.

"This was my competition? Pathetic." Tala was thrown down as he saw two pairs of legs walk past him. Tala managed to pick himself up again and saw Lucifer seat himself upon the throne. Aio was at his side and Angel looked like if he wasn't bound he'd run up there and strangle him.

"Where's…Tonya?" The weak red head asked between breaths. Lucifer smiled as he snapped his fingers.

Both Tala and Angel listened as smaller steps echoed through the castle. When the clicks of heels made it past the boys they saw the girl perfectly unharmed as she joined Lucifer and Aio. She was still in that outfit Lucifer had given her. She stood near Lucifer as the man stood and wrapped his arms around her. Tala growled and Lucifer smiled as he saw the pain he was dealing to Tala. Lucifer kissed her softly as she softly returned the kiss. Tala felt his heart crumble at the sight. He knew she couldn't control it, but the fact that he still saw it tore him apart.

"How do you like my gem boy? Beautiful isn't she? And I could do anything to her I wished." Lucifer said as he started to slide a hand between her skirts.

"Let her go!" Tala yelled trying to move and break whatever was holding his restraints. Lucifer removed his hand laughing at the boy.

"Don't worry, I won't defile her…yet. She still has a duty to perform for me. After that I think I'll keep her here as my queen." Lucifer said as he left her to walk over to the boys. "Aio, didn't you want this one for yourself?" Lucifer asked as he looked at the silver haired boy who was still glaring at Aio.

"I did. I'm going to make you regret ever betraying me Angel." Aio said as he pulled out a whip. He walked around Angel and smiled as he drew his arm back as it connected with the boy's back. Angel cried out in pain. Aio kept repeating, drawing blood each time and making the boy cry out each time.

"Now, while they do that what shall I do with you? You're the only thing stopping me from taking over her mind completely." Lucifer said as he kicked Tala hard. He rolled quite a ways as his wounds all reopened and blood started to stain the stones beneath him. "What does she see in you?" Lucifer asked as he picked him up and slammed him against the wall hard. "You're nothing but a weak human compared to me." The man whispered into Tala's ear. He was surprised to hear Tala chuckle as his violet eye's flashed.

"Least I like being human. While you're stuck like that." His voice grew as Lucifer growled. He threw the boy hard and Tala landed by Tonya's feet.

"I was going to be merciful and end this quickly, but now I think I'll drag it out. Craig, move her out of the way." Lucifer snarled as he glared at Tala.

"Please….wake up….Tonya." Tala said weakly as he looked at her unseeing eyes.

"T-T-Tala?" She asked as her eyes began to focus. She knelt down and looked at him as the fog and her memories began rushing back.

Craig tried to pull her away when he saw this, but she'd already built a shield around herself. It threw Craig back hard against the wall. Lucifer saw this and knew he couldn't risk her gaining control. Tonya reached out with a shaky hand to cup Tala's face. Tears fell from her face as she touched his skin and she finally surfaced from the fog. Tonya smiled as she easily cut his ropes and held Tala. Neither said a word as they could read each others eyes perfectly.

"No! I won't let some human ruin my plans!" Lucifer said as he took aim at Tala's back.

Before the shot could be fired, someone had slammed into Lucifer and messed up his aim. The shot missed the two as they sat there together. Lucifer turned to see Kai holding his arrow ready to be launched with Bryan next to him for backup. Aio was ready with his whip, but Jason stood behind him with his scythe pressed against his neck. Rai had rushed to help Angel as Raven stood weakly with her bow ready to fire if need be. Kharl was beside her ready to help the weakened girl if need be. Tonya stood and helped Tala up as Spencer joined the two. Lucifer saw Tonya's eyes burning as she stared him down.

"Those eyes, those burning eyes. Just like the ones that belonged to that bitch that sealed me in this form." Lucifer growled as his power leaked off of him.

"Oh don't worry you'll be free from that form soon enough." Tonya threatened as her own power crackled off of her.

"Then let's see you make good on your threat!" Lucifer said as his wings sprouted. He destroyed the top of the castle and flew out.

"Shadow!" Tonya yelled as she ran to the window. She heard the dragon from far below as she stepped on the window ledge.

"Don't do it!" "Tonya!" "Please we're begging!" Everyone was hollering at her. She looked to them all who were worried for her. She locked eyes with her uncle who nodded, despite how much it was hurting him not to stop her. She looked at Tala who shook his head weakly and smiled. "Since when do you listen to us?" He said as he nodded his encouragement.

She looked away and took a breath before stepping off the ledge. Shadow caught her easily and the two were off. Shadow flew up into the sky and saw Lucifer waiting for them. But before they could attack, Sheraio and Craig hit the two hard. They were outnumbered with the other two there helping Lucifer. Craig fired off his power at the two, but what surprised them all was that Lucifer blocked the shot.

"No one will be fighting the girl but me! I want to see if she can back up her words." Lucifer said as his eyes flashed in excitement.

"I would be more than happy to." Tonya said as she stood on Shadow's back.

"Tonya, do you think you can do this? I barely sealed him away last time and he's only stronger in this realm." Shadow asked looking at her. Lucifer wouldn't attack until he got an answer.

"Yes. It's my fault all this happened. I woke you up, I put myself in the open for this crystal to be implanted in me, and I'm the reason my friends are risking their lives for me. But I never regretted waking you my friend. You helped me overcome my fears and have always been there with me. Through that we've become stronger and I plan to put him in his place." Tonya said as she looked at Shadow.

The dragon nodded as she began to change form. When she was fully transformed, Tonya tore the skirt to where it was smaller and tore the arm bands off so she could move better. When she stepped off Shadow and held herself in the air, Lucifer saw she accepted his challenge. With no words spoken, the two attacked each other. It didn't take long for her violent side to take control. She knew she couldn't afford to hold back if she wished to beat him. Meanwhile Shadow was holding his own against Sheraio and Craig. Craig was feeding his power to Sheraio and didn't bother changing forms like Tonya had.

Down on the ground the others had left the castle to watch the fight. They had tied up Aio and now stood in awe at the two battles taking place. The Blitz Boys watched as Tonya easily held her own with Lucifer. They remembered Kai saying that she'd done something similar in her battle with Brooklyn. Bryan growled as he watched the battle.

"Why can't we help them?" Bryan yelled wheeling on Kharl who stood their silently watching the battle.

"They engaged in these battles alone. If you go to help you'll only get in the way. All those fighting are darkness beings and being in this realm only amplifies their powers. All of them are fighting on a higher level now. If we were to get involved in any way, we'd be the ones dead and not the enemy." Kharl said as he watched his niece fight.

All turned their attention back to the fight. Both Tonya and Lucifer had sustained many wounds. He was amazed at how freely she was fighting him. Neither was holding back as they traded blow for blow, each time drawing blood on the other. Neither was willing to give up. Lucifer was actually amazed at how long she'd lasted. He glanced over and saw Sheraio and Craig losing their battle. He growled at their incompetence as he turned his attention back to his own. The two locked hands as they stared each other down and Lucifer couldn't believe what he saw. He watched as her eyes slowly changed. The red in her slits slowly overtook the yellow and now her eyes were red with black slits. The last time he saw those eyes was when Shadow sealed him away. Lucifer saw Shadow's eyes had changed as well and knew they were in trouble. Slowly Tonya took control of the battle and didn't give him a chance to turn the tides.

"I won't let you ruin my plans! I'll open the gates and take my place as the true ruler of darkness and chaos!" Lucifer said as he formed a spear and charged towards Tonya. She turned slightly too where it just skimmed her side as a dark jagged sword appeared in her hands. She drove it through his chest as blood droplets landed on her face. She grinned as she twisted the blade, causing him to cough up his blood.

"There can only be one ruler. And I don't intend to share." She said as she kicked him off.

As he fell his body burst into dark flames and was incinerated before he touched the ground. Tonya slowly descended until she touched the ground. She was facing away from her friends as she watched Shadow win the battle against Sheraio and Craig. Craig was thrown from Sheraio as Shadow delivered the final blow. The beast cried out in pain as it fell and finally stopped moving far from where everyone stood. Tonya watched as Craig slowly picked himself up and crawled away from the dark dragon that was looking at him now. He turned around to see Tonya standing over him with those blood red eyes.

"Please spare me my queen. I know I did you wrong in the past. But I will pledge myself to you if you let me live." Craig said, kneeling before her.

Everyone watched as Craig begged for his life. They all waited to see what she was going to do. But while her back was turned, Aio was running towards with a dagger in his hand. How he'd gotten free of his restraints no one knew. Craig saw Aio running and smiled when she turned right as Aio tried to plunge the dagger into her. But before he could, someone drove a dagger through him. Angel pulled it back out and let Aio's corpse fall to the ground. No one had expected Angel to move that quickly, but because of it Tonya was still alive.

"I said I would serve you to be free. I intend to keep my word." Angel said as he looked at the dead man at his feet.

"Too bad it's too late for you!" Craig hollered as he tried to strike at Tonya. Without blinking an eye she swiped her hand with her razor sharp nails across Craig's neck, slicing his throat. Neither paid any attention to the dying boy at their feet.

She turned around with Angel moving to the side of her as she looked at all the horror struck people. Two people had died before them, at the hands of those they knew. Tonya looked down and saw her reflection in Aio's pool of blood. She looked back to her friends and then at her hands covered in blood. She screamed out as she sank to her knees. Her energy crackled around her as she held herself together. Angel tried to touch her, but her small shield struck him and sent him flying backwards.

"Kharl, what's going on?" Kai asked as the older man stared.

"She's coming to terms with what's happened. Now it's a battle of her will whether she returns to the Tonya we all know, or if her darker half takes over." Kharl said as he winced from a wound he'd received.

All watched as the girl fought the inner battle alone. Even if they wanted to help, they couldn't. None could move from where they sat. Their energy was gone from the battle and even if they could, they wouldn't know how to help her. They all saw what had happened to Angel when he'd tried to get close to her. The beasts sat near their masters as they watched the girl struggle, scream, and whimper as the fight continued. Tala looked from Tonya to Shadow who looked like he was in just as much pain as his partner. The dragon was doing his best to help her, but it wasn't enough.

'There has to be something I can do.' Tala looked back at Tonya and made up his mind. 'I refuse to let her fight alone again.'

All turned to see Tala weakly stand and slowly make his way over to her. It wasn't long before he could feel her barrier. At first it only stung him, but the closer he got the stronger it got. Her energy shot out at him, reopening wounds and creating new ones. Tala refused to give up, no matter what the cost was.

'I lost you once already. I won't lose you again!' He thought as he reached out to her with what was left of his strength.

_._._

"Why not just give in? It's more fun when I run the show!" Her darker self said as it grappled with the real one.

"No! I'd sooner die than let you roam free to kill as you please!" She yelled as she fought back. From somewhere inside of her she could feel Shadow lending what power he could. He was facing the same problem as she was.

"Afraid I'll kill all your little friends if I do?" Her dark self sneered as it pinned her. "Well you're right! I'll kill them all nice and slowly. Except for your boyfriend of course. I'll let him live, and make him mine as well." It laughed as the lighter side struggled underneath her.

'Tonya!' Both heard a male voice ring out as the lighter side felt arms wrap around her. She felt her power grow as she knocked off the darker half.

"No! How could he have gotten through the barrier?" The dark one snarled as she glared at Tonya who was smirking now.

"Simple. He loves me not you!" She said as she began to take control of the fight.

Tala's remaining power seeped into her and it was just enough to allow her to gain the upper hand in the fight. She pinned her darker self and began to absorb her power, leaving the other half weakened. She stopped struggling underneath the lighter half and stared up at her with hatred in her eyes.

"Go on, finish it. You've made it clear you don't want me around." She snarled as the lighter half smiled at her.

"I never said I didn't want you around. I just don't want you in control. But I know of a way that will make us both happy." She said as her light grew and engulfed them both.

_._._

"Is she ok?" "She's still breathing." "Why hasn't she woken up?" "Give her some air people!"

"Tonya?" Tala stared down at her with fear in his eyes. It'd been awhile since her shield had dropped and she'd gone unconscious. Her friends as well as the others were all crowded around her, waiting for her to wake.

"Mmm…did you guys miss me?" She smiled at them all weakly as they pulled her into a group hug. The others just smiled, glad to see she was ok as they supported Angel. The beasts all howled, screeched, or roared with joy that she was ok. Kharl was crying as he watched all of them.

"What do you say we all go home?" Tonya asked as the guys nodded and laughed that she could still be so happy after all of this.

_._._

A few months later…..

"You're not gonna beat me this time Bryan!"

"We'll see Ian!"

The two boys went at it as Spencer watched over the two and kept the match fair. Since it was a nice day, they'd decided to move training outside. Off to the side Tala and Tonya were relaxing. They still had some major injuries that they were recovering from. They watched as their friends enjoyed themselves. They were due for some down time.

"Bryan if you don't watch yourself Ian's gonna get you." Tonya called as she watched the match. Bryan waved her off as his confidence got the better of him. But Ian spotted the opening Tonya had mentioned and took him out. "Told you so."

Spencer laughed as he watched Bryan throw a tantrum while Ian rubbed it in his face. Tonya smiled as she watched the guys and Tala just shook his head. He pulled Tonya closer to him as she laid her head on his shoulder. For now she was staying with the boys until she had to return to her uncle. But Kharl was in no big hurry to have her home. He knew they all deserved down time.

"So, what's the official story of our disappearance?" Tonya asked as she watched Spencer take of Ian next.

"On the way to the finals we were attacked by the Eternal Knights. They agreed to the story and helped fabricate a crash site to explain most of our injuries. They told about what Aio had done to them and Craig's part in it." Tala said as he watched his friends.

"Guess it's a good thing we brought their bodies back then." Tonya said as she shivered.

After the fight she'd opened a portal to home and before they left, she'd been the one to suggest bringing the bodies back. They returned them to Aio's hideout and released the beasts that had been there. Once that had been taken care of all had gone to the hospital to confirm the story. Kai's lawyers fought on behalf of their team and no charges were brought against the Eternal Knights for their actions. They'd just been pawns in all of this mayhem, they never really had a choice. No one questioned their story and after a month of investigation into the deaths of Aio and Craig, they finally put the case to rest.

"I'm just glad that it's finally over." the small brunette said as she snuggled into Tala.

"Me too." He turned and smiled at her as she kissed his lips softly, finally getting to enjoy peace.

* * *

It's finally the end! Wow can't believe I've let this story sit for over a year, been toying with ideas, and now I've finally finished it. Of course though, that doesn't mean that there won't be a sequel. But for now I hope you enjoyed the story and thanks for sticking it out with me for all this time!


End file.
